Lieblicher Stern
by ElbenTochter
Summary: Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes hat versagt,Sauron hat den Meisterring zurück.Die letzten drei Gefährten,Aragorn,Gimli und Legolas kämpfen um Mittelerde.Doch bald wird es für Legolas nicht mehr bloß ein Kampf um Mittelerde!Kapitel 11 - 15 online.**finish
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Wir schreiben das dritte Zeitalter - die Zeit des Krieges  
  
In Bruchtal schloss sich eine Gruppe zusammen, eine Gruppe die aus allen Völkern Mittelerdes bestand. Diese Gruppe sollte den Ring der Macht - den Meisterring tief nach Mordor bringen und ihn dort in den Flammen des Schicksalsberges zerstören. 9 Gefährten waren sie; Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Samweis und Frodo. Der junge Hobbit Frodo wurde der Träger des Ringes und hatte so die größte Last zu tragen. In den Minen Morias verloren die Gefährten ihren Führer, den Zauberer Gandalf. Von nun an führte Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, die Gemeinschaft. An den Raurossfällen wurden die Gefährten in einen Kampf mit Uruk-Hais aus Isengart verstrickt. Boromir, Mensch aus Gondor, versuchte Frodo den Ring abzunehmen, jedoch scheiterte er. Er machte seine Tat wieder gut, indem er versuchte die beiden Hobbits Merry und Pippin zu retten. Sein Versuch jedoch scheiterte und er starb. Frodo und Samweis machten sich alleine auf den Weg nach Mordor und Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas blieben zurück. Die Gemeinschaft war zerfallen, doch noch gaben die letzten drei nicht auf. Sie verfolgten die Uruk-Hais, die Merry und Pippin gefangen genommen hatten. Zu spät kamen sie, ihre zwei Hobbits starben bei einem Kampf mit den Uruk- Hais. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, scheiterten auch Frodo und Samweis in Mordor. Sauron kam wieder an die Macht und nun schien Mittelerde für immer verloren. Die letzten drei Gefährten, Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas, zogen nach Rohan um den Menschen zu helfen. Sie trafen auf Gandalf, der wieder gelehrt war um in den letzten Stunden zu kämpfen. Nun liegt es bei den Menschen, Elben und allen freien Völker was aus Mittelerde geschieht.  
  
Die Zeit des Krieges hat gerade erst begonnen! 


	2. Kapitel 01

Kapitel 1 Im Auftrag des Königs Legolas ritt über die Felder Rohans. Ein Land das von den Menschen besetzt war, es war berühmt für seine Pferde und dessen Reitern. Legolas kam an den Fangongwald, ein Wald der Tausende von Jahren alt war. Er traf auf Aragorn, und Gimli den Zwerg. "Alaé Legolas [Hallo Legolas]" begrüßte Aragorn Legolas. "Alaé. Habt ihr jetzt einen Weg in den Wald gefunden?" fragte Legolas und stieg von seinem Pferd. "Ja. An einer Stelle kann man tief hinein gehen. Lass uns aufbrechen. Wir müssen die Waldelben finden!" meinte Aragorn und ging mit Legolas und Gimli zu einer Stelle wo die hohen Bäume nicht so dicht beieinander standen. Legolas, auf dem Rücken trug er einen Elbenköcher mit Pfeilen und einen Bogen, außerdem zwei kleine Schwerter, betrat langsam den Wald. Gimli und Aragorn gingen langsam hinter ihm her. Aragorn, an einem Gürtel hatte er ein großes Schwert und einen Sichelförmigen Dolch und auf dem Rücken eine Bogen und Köcher, sah sich langsam um. Legolas ließ die Umgebung auf sich wirken und sagte dann, "Dieser Wald ist alt. Voller Erinnerungen." "Die Luft ist so stickig und heiß" brummte Gimli. Er trug eine Lederhose und ein rotes langes Hemd, Stiefel und einen Mantel, eine völlig ungeeignete Kombination, da es stickig und warm im Wald war. Auf dem Rücken trug er zwei Äxte und eine in der Hand. "Legolas, wie tief meinst du müssen wir gehen. Diese Umgebung gefällt mir nicht. Wir können von allen Seiten angegriffen werden" meinte Aragorn und trat neben Legolas, der auf einem großen Stein stand. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber diese Waldelben werden sicher nicht am Rande des Waldes leben. Ich weiß sowieso nicht genau warum König Théoden ausgerechnet diese Kämpfer für seine Schlacht will" meinte Legolas und sah sich weiter um. "Sie sollen gute Kämpfer seien, wie alle Elben. Lass uns weiter nach Norden gehen, so müssten wir tiefer rein kommen" meinte Aragorn und ging langsam voran. Gimli brummte, "Ist es wirklich nötig das wir diese Waldelben suchen? Kann das denn niemand anderes tun?" "Der König bat uns darum. Und einem König schlägt man so etwas nicht ab" erklärte Aragorn. Legolas tätschelte Gimli auf die Schulter und ging dann Aragorn hinterher. "Aragorn warte" sagte Legolas und hörte leise in den Wald. "Was hast du gehört?" fragte Aragorn leise. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Hätte meinen können ein Knacksen in der Ferne gehört zu haben. Aber jetzt ist nichts mehr zu hören. Lass uns weiter gehen, bleibt auf der Hut" meinte Legolas und die Drei gingen langsam mit wachsamen Ohren und Augen weiter. Nichts als große, hohe, alte Bäume waren zu sehen. Die Luft wurde immer dünner je weiter sie in den Wald gingen. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren schwach, warfen den Wald in helles und dunkles Grün. Die Drei kamen auf eine kleine Wiese, vielleicht vier Meter breit und fünf Meter lang. Von oben schien die Sonne genau auf diese Stelle, der Himmel wurde langsam Rot. "Sollten wir nicht eine Pause machen und hier unser Nachtlager aufschlagen?" fragte Gimli und stütze sich erschöpft auf seine Axt. "Ich weiß nicht ob wir wirklich eine Nachtrast machen sollten. Vielleicht werden wir überrascht" meinte Legolas und schaute sich um. "Wir können ja abwechselnd schlafen. Wir werden nachts noch weniger sehen als Tagsüber" meinte Aragorn und setzte sich auf einen Stein am Rande der Wiese Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit überbemerkt, dass Gimli ziemlich erschöpft war. Legolas gab sich geschlagen und setzte sich auf die Wiese. Gimli setzte sich erleichtert auf einen kleinen Stein. Jeder der Drei nahm seine Trinkflasche vom Gürtel und trank. Sie aßen etwas Lembas- elbisches Wegbrot. "Wollen wir ein Feuer machen?" fragte Gimli. "Nein. Das würde Feinde auf unsere Verte locken und außerdem würden die Waldelben das nicht gut finden" meinte Legolas. Gimli grummelte was in seinen Bart, dass so viel wie "Ich kann ja frieren" heißen sollte. "Ich werde als erster die Wache übernehmen" erklärte Aragorn. Gimli legte sich neben den Stein in das weiche, hohe Gras. Neben sich legte er, griffbereit seine drei Äxte. Legolas lehnte sich an einen Baum, etwas abseits der Wiese. Elben konnten überall schlafen- einer der vielen Vorteile. Aragorn blieb auf dem Stein sitzen und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Er schaute zum Himmel hoch, der immer dunkler wurde, langsam kamen Sterne hervor. Sein Blick wanderte zu Gimli, der seelenruhig schlief und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Er griff an seinen Hals und zog seine Kette hervor, eine silberne mit einem Anhänger, der einem Stern mit langgezogenen Enden ähnelte, er war mit hellen Edelsteinen besetzt. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück als Arwen und er sich in Bruchtal trafen...  
  
Arwen, eine hübsche Elbin mit braunem Haar und dunklen Augen und Aragorn standen in Bruchtal auf einer kleinen Brücke. "Weißt du noch was ich dir bei unserem letztem Treffen gesagt habe?" fragte sie ihn. "Du sagtest du würdest den Bund mit mir eingehen und damit der Unsterblichkeit deines Volkes entsagen" sagte er leise. Er strich ihr über die Kette. "Und so halte ich fest" sie sah ihm in die Augen, "Lieber möchte ich ein Leben mit dir verbringen als alle Zeitalter dieser Welt alleine zu verbringen. Und so halte ich fest!" Sie legte in Aragorns Hand ihre Kette, die die Unsterblichkeit symbolisierte. "Das kannst du mir nicht schenken!" wiedersprach er ihr. "Es gehört mir und ich schenke es wem ich will. Wie mein Herz" flüsterte sie leise. Sie küssten sich...  
  
Aragorn schüttelte die Erinnerung ab. Es schmerzte ihn an Arwen zu denken. Es war nun vollkommen dunkel geworden. Nur der Vollmond brachte etwas Licht auf die Wiese. Er schaute zu Gimli, dieser schlief immer noch ruhig. Aragorns Blick wanderte zu Legolas, dieser saß an dem Baum gelehnt da. Für ein ungeschultes Auge würde es so aussehen als ob Legolas angespannt da sitzen würde, doch der Anblick täuschte. Legolas ruhte ruhig, seine Atmung ging in gleichen, ruhigen Zügen. Aragorn streckte die Arme und Beine etwas. Bald würde er Legolas wecken und er würde sich schlafen legen, obwohl er bezweifelte schlafen zu können. Er zog seinen Gürtel etwas enger und ging ein paar Schritte. Es war ruhig bis auf Gimlis leises Schnarchen. Er wüsste zu gerne wo diese Waldelben waren und ob er und seine zwei Gefährten sie finden würden und ob diese ihnen überhaupt helfen würden. Aragorn ging langsam zu Legolas. "Leg dich hin ich übernehme jetzt die Wache" meinte Legolas, der immer noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte. "Konntest du etwas schlafen?" fragte Aragorn und setzte sich neben Legolas an den Baum. "Sagen wir so, ich konnte etwas ruhen. Versuche zu schlafen. Ich werde sehen wann ich Gimli wecke" meinte Legolas und stand auf. Er streckte sich etwas und setzte sich dann auf den Stein wo zuvor Aragorn gesessen hatte. Aragorn rutschte etwas auf den Boden und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Seine Gedanken waren bei Arwen. Sie würde bald in die Unsterblichen Lande ihres Volkes fahren und er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu ihrem Abschied ab...  
  
"Du kannst ein Leben weit weg von Krieg, Schmerz und all dem Leid führen" sagte er zu Arwen die vor ihm stand. "Wieso sagst du so was?" fragte sie entsetzt, mit Tränen in den Augen. "Du bist Elbischenblutes, ich Sterblich. Es war nur ein Traum, Arwen. Hier..." Er öffnete seine Hand und in ihr lag die Kette die ihm Arwen geschenkt hatte. "Es war ein Geschenk. Behalte es!" sagte sie und schloss seine Hand...  
  
Langsam schlief er über seine Trauer ein. Legolas schloss die Augen und hörte weit hinaus in den Wald. Nichts. Nicht ein Tier oder etwas anderes war zu hören. Legolas sah zu seinen Freunden, die beide zu schliefen schienen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, er wusste nichts von den Waldelben und er konnte sich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden das genau diese Elben Rohan helfen sollten. Aber da war noch etwas, er spürte, dass er jemandem begegnen würde, der sein Leben ändern würde. Er hatte Gimli nicht geweckt und hatte die Nacht die Wache durch gehalten. Elben konnten Tage ohne Schlaf auskommen. Am Morgen, als die schwachen Sonnenstrahlen langsam durch den Wald fielen wurde Aragorn wach. Er stand auf, ihm taten alle Knochen weh. Er streckte sich und ging zu Legolas. "Du hast Gimli nicht zur Wache geweckt?" fragte Aragorn und streckte sich noch etwas. "Nein. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne hört, aber er war gestern ziemlich fertig" sagte Legolas und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Gimli, der nur knapp 1.20 Meter groß war, musste wesentlich mehr Schritte machen als Aragorn. Mit Legolas konnte er kein Schritt halten, denn Elben waren sehr leichtfüßig und konnten sogar auf Schnee laufen ohne einzusacken. "Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören. Wir sollten ihn jetzt wecken, was essen und dann weiter gehen" meinte Aragorn und ging zu Gimli. Er rüttelte ihn etwas und Gimli brummte etwas. "Bin ich jetzt mit der Wache dran?" fragte er etwas schläfrig. "Nein. Es ist bereits morgens. Wir wollen bald aufbrechen" erklärte Aragorn. "Ja aber...warum haben ich denn keine Wache gehalten" fragte Gimli und setzte sich auf. "Ich war der Meinung du bräuchtest den Schlaf" kam es von Legolas. "Also das...das ist ja mal wieder typisch. Dieser Elb bringt mich noch mal um den Verstand" brummte Gimli beleidigt. Auch wenn es Gimli nicht offen zugab, er hang sehr an Legolas. Beide haben sich mit der Zeit angefreundet und haben viele Abenteuer gemeinsam erlebt. Legolas grinste in sich hinein und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Trinkflasche. Aragorn setzte sich auf den Stein und spürte die leichte wärme der Sonne. Die Strahlen waren nicht stark und auch nicht besonders warm, dass lag daran das es Winter wurde. Gimli stand auf und klopfte sich das Gras von der Kleidung. Gemeinsam aßen sie etwas Brot und gingen dann weiter nach Norden. Legolas hob die Hand. "Aragorn da draußen ist etwas" Langsam sah sich Legolas um. Er spürte etwas auf sich zu kommen, doch er sah und hörte nichts. Doch da war etwas. Aragorn sah sich um. "Kannst du was sehen?" fragte er leise. Gimli stand hinter den Zweien und sah sich nervös um, er hielt seine Axt Kampfbereit. "Nein, aber da nähert sich etwas. Ich kann nicht sagen was. Aber es ist stark und hat magische Kräfte" sagte er und zog vorsichtig den Bogen von seinem Rücken. "Eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer?" fragte Gimli etwas nervös, er möchte keine Zauberer und Hexen. "Könnte sein" meinte Legolas. Er schaute Aragorn an, der rechts neben ihm stand, und nickte nach links um zu zeigen, dass es von dort kam. Gimli drehte sich langsam in die Richtung und auch Aragorn drehte sich leicht, er griff langsam zu seinem Schwert. Legolas ließ einen Pfeil durch seine Finger gleiten. Er wunderte sich, das Gefühl war weg. "Es...es ist fort" meinte er leise aber immer noch Kampf bereit. "Was war das?" fragte Gimli. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber es hat auch uns gespürt. Ich denke es war eine Elbenhexe oder Hexer. Wir sollten in die Richtung gehen und schauen ob etwas dort Spuren hinterlassen hat" meinte Legolas und ging langsam in die Richtung, den Bogen noch immer in der Hand. Langsam gingen sie in die Richtung. Aragorn der ein Waldläufer war, eine Person die den Wald sehr gut kannte und Spuren lesen konnte, behielt den Boden im Auge. Er steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Schneide und suchte nach Spuren, ohne Erfolg. Sie kamen auf eine Lichtung und standen nun im hellen Licht. Die Bäume waren hier niedriger und nicht so dicht. Die Drei standen in der Mitte der Lichtung und sahen sich um. Legolas spürte wieder etwas. "Es ist hier" sagte er leise. Plötzlich sprangen von den Bäumen und aus den Gebüschen Krieger in dunkelgrüner Kleidung hervor. Alle mit Bogen ausgerüstet, zielten sie auf die Drei. Legolas hatte ebenfalls seinen Bogen gespannt und sah sich um, er konnte nicht glauben in eine Falle getappt zu sein. Einer der Krieger mit einem Helm trat vor. "Ihr habt es gewagt in den Verbotenen Teil des Waldes einzutreten. Dazu noch bewaffnet" sagte eine sehr feminine Stimme. Die Person zog den Helm ab und eine junge Frau kam zum Vorschein. Ihr langes dunkel braunes Haar viel ihr über die Schultern. Sie trug auf dem Rücken ein Bogen, Köcher und zwei Schwerter. "Verzeiht. Doch wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Volk der Waldelben" erklärte Aragorn und hob die Hände um zu zeigen dass er keine Waffe in der Hand hatte. Legolas nahm langsam den Bogen runter. "Nun hier stehen einige von ihnen vor euch. Was verlangt euch danach mit ihnen zu sprechen?" fragte die Elbin. "Mein Name ist Aragorn, das ist Legolas aus Düsterwald und Gimli Gloíns Sohn. Wir sind im Auftrag von König Théoden, König von Rohan hier. Er bittet um eure Hilfe. Sein Volk und Land wird von Saruman angegriffen. Er braucht Hilfe um die Festung Helms Klamm zu schützen" erklärte Aragorn. "Ich bin Elin, Tochter von Eryndûr, Herrscher über Fuin- unserer Waldstadt" Sie sah Aragorn lange an. Legolas wusste das er sie gespürt hatte, sie war eine Elbenhexe, eine junge, aber sie war eine. Sie prüfte Aragorn ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Als sie nichts als Ehrlichkeit fand sprach sie weiter. "Ich werde euch in die Stadt führen. Dort werdet ihr euer Anliegen meinem Vater berichten" Aragon nickte erleichtert. "Legt eure Waffen ab. Ich kann euch so nicht in unsere Stadt bringen" meinte sie und drei Krieger traten vor und nahmen die Waffen an. Legolas gab einem seinen Bogen, Köcher und seine zwei Schwerter. Aragorn gab sein Schwert, seinen Dolch, weitere kleine Messer, Bogen und Köcher ab. Gimli gab nur wiederwillig dem Elbenkrieger seine drei Äxte. "Folgt mir" sagte Elin und ging voran. Legolas sah Aragorn an und folgte ihr dann. Legolas war erstaunt wie eine so junge Elbin eine Gruppe von Kriegern anführte obwohl sie, so nahm er an, die Prinzessin der Waldelben war. Ihre schlanke Statur sah unter dem Panzer den sie trug noch schmaler aus. Legolas war fasziniert von ihr, dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen erinnerte ihn an die Sterne. Aragorn lief neben Gimli hinter Legolas und Elin her. "Aragorn meinst du wirklich, dass das hier klug ist?" fragte der Zwerg und sah die Krieger neben sich laufen. "Willst du lieber von ihnen erschossen werden?" fragte Aragorn leise. Gimli brummte nur etwas. "Na siehst du" meinte Aragorn und lief etwas schneller. Sie gingen nach Westen, also in eine völlig andere Richtig als in die Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli gegangen wären. Sie gingen verschlungene Wege und Aragorn hatte Probleme sich den Weg zu merken. Elin hob die Hand und befahl stehen zu bleiben. "Solltet ihr irgendetwas im Schilde führen, werdet ihr diese Stadt nicht lebend verlassen" sagte Elin mit strenger Stimme zu Aragorn. Aragorn nickte. Die Gruppe ging weiter und kam nun auf einen kleinen Hügel, von dort konnte man runter auf die Stadt schauen. Sie war nicht groß aber prächtig. Ein großes Haus - fast ein Palast- stand auf der anderen Seite des Hügels. Zwischen Häuserreihen führten Wege und Gassen. Überall waren Gärten und Koppeln mit Pferden. "Fuin- die Stadt der Waldelben vom Fangonwald" erklärte Elin. Sie führte die Gruppe einen Weg runter in die Stadt. Die Häuser waren aus hellem Sandstein und die Wege waren aus einer Art Plasterstein. Die Gruppe ging durch die Straßen, an kleinen, offenen Häusern und Gärten vorbei. Überall standen Blumen, Bäume, Springbrunnen. Alles sah fröhlich aus. Kinder und Frauen sahsen auf Wiesen oder ritten durch die Straßen. Elin wurde von einigen Leuten mit einer Verbeugung begrüßt. Legolas sah sich interessiert um, ihm gefiel die Stadt. Die Gruppe schlug den Weg zum Palast, der Fuindo hieß, ein. Der Weg wurde etwas steiler und nach einem langen Marsch waren sie vor den Toren angekommen. Sie betraten den Palast und gingen die langen Flure entlang. Legolas bestaunte die Wandverzierungen, sie sahen ganz anders aus als die in Düsterwald, Rohan oder anderswo. Blume, Tiere und einfache Zeichen in Hellen Farben verzierten die Wände und ließen alles hell und fröhlich wirken. "Miss Elin ihr seid zurück" begrüßte einer der Wachen die Elbin und verbeugte sich. "Hier sind Gäste für meinen Vater. Ist er zu sprechen?" fragte sie. Der Wache nickte und öffnete die doppelte Tür. Elin trat mit zwei ihrer Krieger und den Gästen ein. Sie trat vor den Thron und ging auf ein Knie. "Mein Herr, hier sind drei Eindringlinge die mit Euch sprechen möchten" erklärte Elin und stand auf. "Gut. Führt sie her" sagte der schon ältere Elb. Er hatte langes braunes Haar, das ihm bis über die Schulter fielen, dunkle Augen, die zeigten dass er viel erlebt hatte. Er trug ein langes weiße-grünes Gewand und eine dünne Krone. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli traten vor und verbeugten sich. "Mein Herr, das sind Aragorn, Legolas aus Düsterwald und Gimli Gloíns Sohn" stellte Elin vor, die nun neben ihrem Vater stand. "Was führt euch so tief in den verbotenen Teil des Wald?" fragte Eryndûr. "Wir sind gekommen um Euch um Hilfe zu bitten. König Théoden schickt uns. Sein Volk und Land wird von Saruman angegriffen" erklärt Aragorn der nun einen Schritt vor ging. "Théoden schickt euch? Warum ist er nicht selbst gekommen?" fragte der Herrscher. "Er bringt gerade sein Volk nach Helms Klamm..." wollte Aragorn erklären, wurde dann jedoch von Eryndûr unterbrochen. "Helms Klamm? So schlimm ist es also schon. Wie stark ist Sarumans Armee und was hat Théoden an Leuten?" fragte Eryndûr sofort. Aragorn erkannte, das Eryndûr ein guter Krieger und ein guter Stratege war. "Saruman besitz eine Armee von 10.000 Kopfstarken Uruk- Hais. Théoden hat höchstens 300 Männer, doch keine Krieger- Bauern, Hufschmiede, KINDER!" erklärte Aragorn. "So schlimm ist es also" murmelte Eryndûr in sich hinein. "Gut wir werden helfen. Da unser Wald in Rohan liegt gehören wir zu dm Volk von Théoden und werden ihm in dieser Schlacht bei stehen" verkündete Eryndûr nach einigen Minuten des Überlegens. "Danke mein Herr" Aragorn verbeugte sich. "Verzeiht die Frage. Doch wer sind Sie überhaupt?" fragte Eryndûr. "Wir sind Freunde von Théoden" erklärte Aragorn. "Nein, das war mir klar. Nur wo kommen sie her und warum kämpfen sie ausgerechnet in Rohan?". "Legolas" Aragorn zeigte auf ihn" ist aus Düsterwald. Gimli" Aragorn zeigte auf den Zwerg" ist aus Moria und Fürst von Amma" erklärte Aragorn. "Und ihr werter Herr?". "Ich bin ein Waldläufer und Anführer der Dúndedain. Wir drei waren einst die Gefährten des Ringes, jetzt helfen und kämpfen wir in den bedrohten Ländern. Zurzeit in Rohan. Aber es wird eine Zeit kommen, da werden wir auch in Gondor und wo anders kämpfen müssen" erklärte Aragorn. "Nun gut. Drei edle Leute haben wir hier. Ihr werdet hier im Hauptsitz Gemächer bekommen. Wir werden heute Abend beim Essen darüber reden wie viele Männer mit euch kommen" und damit entließ er die Drei. Sie verbeugten sich und gingen dann raus. "Was denkst du Tochter?" fragte Eryndûr. "Sie sind ehrlich und alles was sie sagen stimmt" meinte Elin und schaute auf die Tür. Ihr Blick folgte Legolas, sie hatte noch nie einen Elben gesehen der so graziös und stark aber zu gleich auch so zerbrechlich und liebenswürdig aussah. Man hatte Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli je ein Gemach im zweiten Stock gegeben. Legolas stand auf dem Balkon von seinem Zimmer und schaute sich um. Hier wehte eine angenehme kühle Luft, nicht so stickig wie im Wald. Er wunderte sich immer noch darüber das Eryndûr so schnell zugestimmt hatte. Hatte ihnen Théoden irgendetwas verheimlicht? Kannte er den Herrscher über Fuin besser als sie wussten? Legolas ging zurück in sein Gemach, es war nicht groß aber sehr gemütlich. Ein großes Bett an der Wand, ein großer Holzschrank und ein kleiner Tisch mit Stuhl zierten das Zimmer. Die Wände waren mit Wandmalerei verziert. Legolas hatte seine Waffen zurückbekommen und hat sie auf den Tisch gelegt. Er verließ sein Gemach und ging langsam den Gang entlang. Er verließ den Palast und ging in den Palastgarten. Er war groß, mit vielen Bäumen, Blumen, Brunnen, Bänken und kleinen Wegen. Legolas setzte sich auf eine Bank und fing die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Hier ließ es sich aushalten. Er spürte plötzlich einen Schatten auf seinem Gesicht, er öffnete die Augen und sah in Elins Gesicht. Er hatte sie nicht gehört, sie war wirklich leise, sicherlich war sie eine gute Kämpferin. "Alaé cunn Legolas[Hallo Prinz Legolas]" sprach sie ihn an. "Alaé" sagte er und wunderte sich, dass Elin wusste das er ein Prinz war. "Ihr seit verwundert. Wieso denn? Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen" meinte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. Er war erstaunt wie gut sie in einen rein schauen konnte. "Ich bin erstaunt dass ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Also das ich ein Prinz bin" meinte er und sah sie von der Seite an. Sie trug immer noch die Hose und das Hemd, doch hatte sie jetzt eine Weste statt einen Panzer an. "Ich habe mich etwas über euch informiert. Auch über eure Freunde. Ich muss ja wissen wer bei uns im Hause haust. Es war nicht schwer, schließlich seid ihr nicht unbekannt. Ihr seit Thronfolger des Düsterwalds und wart einer der Gefährten des Ringes" meinte sie und lächelte leicht. Legolas konzentrierte sich jetzt mehr darauf seine Gefühle nicht so preis zu geben. Natürlich merkte Elin das, sagte aber nichts weiter. "Und ihr führt die Gruppe der Krieger an? Das ist bestimmt nicht leicht" meinte Legolas nachdem er sich Unterkontrolle hatte. "Ihr meint weil ich eine Frau bin? Die Männer kennen mich schon lange und sie wissen dass ich ziemlich hart sein kann. Sie haben Respekt und das ist auch gut so" erklärte sie lächelnd und hielt ihr Gesicht etwas in die Sonne. Legolas grinste, sie war schlagfertig und wusste viel, eine äußerst interessante Person. "Ihr seid eine Elbenhexe oder?" fragte Legolas und sah sie weiter an. Sie schaute zu ihm, tief in die Augen doch konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr in sein Inneres schauen. "Meine Mutter war eine, sie hat mir beigebracht wie ich Gefühle kontrollieren kann, Menschen oder andere Lebewesen testen kann, und wie ich eins mit der Natur werde. Viel weiß ich nicht, doch es reicht" sagte leise, in Erinnerungen versunken. "Ich denke dass ihr sehr viel wisst. Ihr seid Stark, ich habe eure Kraft im Wald gespürt" meinte Legolas. Sie lächelte. "Nun Herr Legolas, das habt ihr sicher. Doch habe ich da etwas mit euch gespielt. Ich habe euch in meine Falle gelockt, wie so viele andere auch." Legolas musste lächeln, er hatte es geahnt. "Nehmt es nicht Persönlich, das kann jedem passieren. Würdet ihr mir etwas über Rohan erzählen? Wie ist das Land?" fragte sie und sah zum Himmel. Legolas wusste erst nicht was genau er erzählen sollte. "Es ist ein wunderschönes Land. Das Land der Pferdeherren. Weite Felder und Steppen. Wunderschöne Städte, vor allem Endoras und die Goldene Halle Medoset. Man kann wunderbar reiten und es gibt wunderschöne Pferde" erzählte er langsam. "Es muss wunderschön sein" sagte sie und schloss die Augen um es sich vorzustellen. "Das ist es. Verzeiht die Frage aber ihr wart noch nie dort?" fragte er und kannte eigentlich die Antwort. "Nein. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter ließ mein Vater nicht zu, dass ich den Wald verlasse. Ich habe sehr viel über Rohan, Gondor und andere schöne Orte gelesen. Ich würde zu gerne mal durch Mittelerde reisen und mir alles anschauen, nie länger an einem Ort bleiben, immer weiter reiten" sagte sie und sah verträumt zu den Blumen und Bäumen. "Ich bin mir sicher das werdet ihr eines Tages tun" versuchte Legolas sie aufzumuntern. "Träumen kann man ja. Wir sollten langsam mal zu meinem Vater gehen. Er wird uns und eure Freunde im Speisesaal erwarten" Ende von Kapitel 1 


	3. Kapitel 02

Kapitel II Aufbruch nach Helms Klamm Eryndûr, Elin, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli sahsen gemeinsam an einem großen Tisch in einem wunderschönen Raum. Überall an den Wänden hangen Bilder von Vorfahren, Fahnen und Blumen. Große Fenster ließen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen rein scheinen. "Nun dann auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit!" sagte Eryndûr und hob sein Glas mit Wein. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Es wurde reichlich Essen aufgetischt, viele Sorten an Fleisch, Brot, Gemüse und natürlich viel Wein. Gimli traute seinen Augen kaum. "Wer soll denn das alles essen?" fragte er und bekam einen Teller mit Essen gereicht. "Natürlich ihr. Wir wollen euch ja nicht ausgehungert nach Rohan zurück schicken" erklärte Eryndûr. Sie aßen und redeten über das weitere Vorgehen. "Also ich habe mal meine Bestände geprüft. Insgesamt habe ich 3500 Mann in Fuin die kämpfen können. Natürlich werde ich mindestens 1500 hier behalten müssen, falls Saruman auf die Idee kommen sollte uns anzugreifen" erklärte Eryndûr und trank einen Schluck Wein. "Das ist wirklich kein also schlechter Gedanke. Da Saruman ja schon angefangen hat den vordersten Wald abzuholzen" meinte Aragorn. Alle nickten in Gedanken versunken. Das Essen wurde abgeräumt und frische Gläser mit Wein wurden gebracht. Aragorn und Eryndûr rauchten ihre Pfeifen und unterhielten sich über die Armee von Uruk- Hais. Elin sah Gimli an und spürte seine Abneigung gegen sie. Sie konnte spüren, dass er keine Elben mochte, bis auf Legolas. Legolas saß neben Elin und sah Gimli an und fragte sich warum Gimli eigentlich was gegen Elben hatte, Elin schien nett zu sein deshalb verstand er die Abneigung seines Freundes nicht. "So Aragorn und ich haben beschlossen, dass 1500 Mann von uns nach Helms Klamm gehen und für Rohan und sein Volk kämpfen." Legolas, Gimli und Elin sahen den Herrscher an und nickte dann. "Warum habt ihr so schnell zu gestimmt?" fragte Aragorn und sprach so die Frage von Legolas aus, die diesem schon so lange im kopf rumschwirrte "Ich kenne Théoden und wenn er sein Volk kämpfen lässt muss es schlimm sein. Meine Stadt gehört zu seinem Land und so stehen wir in seinem Dienst." Aragorn nickte, er verstand die Handlung Eryndûrs. Sie tranken noch und einigten sich dann darauf, dass sie eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen würden. Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ihre Gemächer. "Vater wen wirst du unsere Leute als Heermeister zur Verfügung stellen?" fragte Elin. "Ich werde deinen Bruder schicken. Er wird noch heute Abend hier ankommen" erklärte Eryndûr. "Aber solltest du Eledirl nicht eine Pause gönnen?" fragte Elin und sah ihren Vater fragend an. "Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Du willst das Heer führen und nach Rohan gehen. Aber das werde ich nicht zu lassen. Und nun gehe schlafen" sagte er mit fester Stimme, die keinen Wiederspruch duldete. Elin stand auf und ging raus, warf ihrem Vater aber noch einen beleidigten Blick zu. Sie hasste es immer noch wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden. Sie wollte endlich raus, raus aus dem Wald und endlich etwas machen. Elin war nicht scharf darauf zu kämpfen, aber wenn das die einigste Möglichkeit war aus Fuin zu kommen, dann wollte sie diese auch nutzen. Außerdem wollte sie mehr über diesen Elb aus Düsterwald erfahren, diese Augen hatten es ihr irgendwie angetan. Spät am Abend kam ein junger Reiter in den Palast. Er hatte dunkles langes Haar und grüne Augen, die wachsam alles war nahmen. Er trug die Uniform der Waldelben, grüne Hose, hellgrünes Hemd und Lederpanzer. Dazu Stiefel und einen Bogen und Köcher auf dem Rücken. Er ging in den Thronsaal und verbeugte sich. "Hier bin ich Vater" sagte er mit einer weichen Stimme. "Mein Sohn schön dich wieder zu sehen" sagte Eryndûr und nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm. "Mein Sohn es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so schnell herbestellt habe" entschuldigte sich Eryndûr. Die beiden Männer setzten sich. "Es war wirklich nicht so schlimm Vater. Ich werde gleich schlafen gehen und dann morgen Früh aufbrechen" meinte Eledirl. "Gut dann möchte ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Ich werde dir morgen die drei Gefährten vorstelle die dich begleiten werden" erklärte Eryndûr. Am Morgen wachte Legolas verschlafen in seinem Gemach auf. Er streckte sich und zog sich an. Auf den Rücken befestigte er seinen Köcher, die Schwerter und seinen Bogen. Er band sich einen kleinen Zopf und den Rest des Haares ließ er offen über die Schultern fallen. Er ging aus seinem Gemach und klopfte bei Gimli. Dieser brummte "Herein". Er stand vor dem Spiegel und kämpfte mit seiner Weste. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein rotes Hemd und ein dunkel rotes Gewand darüber. Seine Stiefel, ein Kettenhemd und darüber versuchte er seine Weste anzuziehen. "Bist du so weit?" fragte Legolas und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ja fast...nur diese...Weste will einfach nicht zu gehen" sagte Gimli und drückte verzweifelt an den Hacken. Legolas konnte sich dieses Spektakel einfach nicht länger ansehen und half ihm. Gimli legte sich einen dunkel grünen Umhang um und befestigte seine zwei Äxte auf seinem Rücken und eine behielt er in der Hand. Er schnappte sich seinen Helm. Er band sein langes Haar zu zwei Zöpfen, zog den Helm auf und ging mit Legolas raus. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Aragorn der gerade aus seinem Gemach kam. Sie nickten sich zur Begrüßung kurz zu. "Lasst uns gehen und sehen ob die Männer fertig sind" schlug Aragorn vor und gemeinsam gingen sie zum vereinbarten Platz. Vor dem Palasttor waren viele Elben. Alle trugen die Uniform der Waldelben, mit Bogen und Köcher auf dem Rücken. Die drei Gefährten gingen zu Eryndûr der bei seinem Sohn Eledirl und seiner Tochter Elin stand. "Guten Morgen mein Herr" sagte Aragorn und verbeugte sich, genauso wie Legolas und Gimli. "Ah Aragorn. Darf ich euch meinen Sohn Eledirl vorstellen. Er ist gestern angekommen und wird die Gruppe von Krieger nach Helms Klamm bringen" erklärte Eryndûr. "Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen" meinte Aragorn und beugte sich leicht in Eledirls Richtung. Dieser nickte ihm zu. Legolas und Gimli stellten sich kurz vor und dann sprach Eryndûr. "Nun da alle da und bereit sind könnt ihr aufbreche. Ich habe für euch zwei Pferde. Ihr drei und mein Sohn werdet reiten, der Rest der Gruppe wird laufen. Viel Erfolg" Eryndûr klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und nickte den Stallburschen zu. Diese übergaben Aragorn und Legolas zwei Pferde. Aragorn stieg auf sein Pferd, Legolas half er Gimli auf das Pferd bevor er aufstieg. Legolas nickte Elin zum Abschied zu. "Vater kann ich nicht doch mit reiten?" fragte Elin ihren Vater. Sie hatte sie auch kampfbereit angezogen, sie hatte ihre Uniform an, ihren Bogen, Köcher und die Schwerter auf dem Rücken. "Mein Kind was willst du in so einer Schlacht?" fragte der Vater immer wieder verwirrt. "Ich will mit Eledirl zusammen für unsere Stadt kämpfen. Du weißt wie gut ich bin!" protestierte sie immer wieder. Die Gruppe von Kriegern verließ langsam die Stadt und wanderte durch den Wald. "Vater bitte!" drängte sie immer wieder. Eryndûr wusste, seine Tochter würde gehen auch ohne seine Einverständnis. "Sag deinem Bruder er soll ja auf dich aufpassen" meinte Eryndûr mit einem Seufzer. Er schrieb einen kurzen Brief und gab ihn seiner Tochter. "Gib den deinem Bruder und jetzt reite hinterher sonst holst du sie nicht mehr ein!" Danken umarmte Elin ihren Vater und stieg dann fröhlich auf ihr schwarzes Pferd Umek und ritt davon. Aragorn ritt neben Eledirl, hinter ihnen Legolas und Gimli auf einem Pferd. "Wie lange meint ihr werden wir brauchen?" fragte Eledirl. "Ich weiß nicht 2 Tage würde ich schätzen" überlegte Aragorn. Eledirl nickte und schaute sich um. Plötzlich waren schnelle Pferdeschritte zu hören. Legolas und Eledirl drehten sich um, da nur die Beiden es gehört hatten. "Was zum Teufel...?" Eledirl konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Elin verlangsamte ihr Tempo neben Legolas. "Alaé Legolas[Hallo Legolas]. Ich werde mit euch reiten. Dann könnt ihr mir mehr von Rohan zeigen" sagte sie lächelnd. "Aber gerne" sagte er und lächelte sie an. "Elin was tust du hier?" fragte Eledirl und sah seine jüngere Schwester böse an. "Vater meinte ich soll dir das geben und du sollst auf mich aufpassen, denn ich werde mit reiten" erklärte sie stolz und ritt ein Stück vor zur ihrem Bruder. Eledirl las den Brief:  
  
Eledirl ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Pass bitte auf Elin auf. Sie denkt sie wäre stark, doch kennt sie nicht die Macht des Bösen. Beschütze sie so gut es geht, wir können sie nicht ewig von allem fernhalten. Seit bitte Vorsichtig Eryndûr Eledirl sah seine Schwester an. "Du wirst immer in meiner Nähe bleiben. Sollten wir angegriffen werden, verstecke dich und noch was, höre auf MICH!" sagte er mit strenger Stimme. Elin schaute ihn an und nickte langsam. Sie ritt wieder neben Legolas. "Euer Vater lässt euch tatsächlich mit reiten?" frage Legolas und sah Elin an. "Ja. Er weiß, dass ich hier in guten Händen bin. Außerdem wird mein Bruder schon dafür sorgen, dass mir nichts passiert" sagte sie und lächelte Legolas liebevoll an. "Elin!! Du sollst doch hier bei mir bleiben. Reite neben mir" rief ihr Bruder von vorne. "Wir sind doch noch immer im Wald was soll da schon passieren..." kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen stieg Umek auf die Hinterläufer. Nur schwer konnte sich Elin im Sattel halten. Langsam kam Umek wieder auf den Boden. "Was war los?" fragte Eledirl. "Er hat sich vor einer Feldmaus erschreckt. Nicht weiter schlimm" sagte sie etwas Außeratem. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Legolas mit besorgter Stimme. "Ja danke" sagte sich und atmete erst einmal tief ein. "Elin los komm nach vorne und reite neben mir und wiederspreche mir nicht wieder" sagte Eledirl mit fester Stimme. Elin schaute Legolas genervt an und ritt dann nach vorne. Legolas sah ihr nach. Gimli räusperte sich. "Lass die Finger von ihr. Du verbrennst sie dir nur!" sagte er leise. Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich mach doch gar nichts!" Gimli zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nein? Deine Blicke sagen aber viel!" Legolas schmunzelte. "Ach tun sie das?" "Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, ich kenne dich und solch einen Blick habe ich bei dir schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht und kamen jetzt auf offenes Land. "Wow!" brachte Elin nur hervor. "Legolas ihr hab untertrieben. Es ist traumhaft" sagte sie als Legolas neben sie ritt. "Rohan das Land der Pferdeherrn" sagte Aragorn und schaute sich um. "Wir reiten jetzt weiter nach Osten und werden dann in wenigen Stunden unser Nachtlager aufschlagen" erklärte Aragorn. Eledirl nickte stumm. Sie ritten weiter, die Männer klagten nicht, jammerten nicht oder sagten auch nur etwas- sie gingen tapfer weiter. Nach 30 Meilen hielten sie an dem kleinen Wald Roval. "Hier schlagen wir unser Nachtlager auf. Sucht Feuerholz und macht mehrere Feuer. Baut die Zelte auf" befahl Eledirl. Die Männer bauten einige Zelte auf und machten mehrere Feuer. Viele Männer legten sich auf Bäume, da sie Elben waren konnten sie überall schlafen. Sie hatten nur 50 Zelte und in denen schliefen unter anderem Elin, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn und Eledirl. Sie sahsen zusammen an einem Feuer und aßen Brot und besprachen wie viele Zeit sie wohl noch bis nach Helms Klamm brauchen würden. Aragorn und Eledirl diskutierten, Gimli aß etwas und Legolas teste seinen Bogen. Elin fühlte sich verloren und alleine zwischen all den Männern. Sie sah Legolas zu, sie fragte sich wie alt er war. Sie selbst war 2547 Jahre, für Elben noch recht jung. Ihr Bruder war mehr als 500 Jahre älter, 3053. Sie hasste es von ihm wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt zu werden. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkte das Legolas sie ansah. Sie errötete und sah schnell weg. Legolas lächelte und spannte dann wieder seinen Bogen. Vorsichtig schaute Elin wieder hin, sie atmete durch und versuchte in Legolas zuschauen um zu erfahren was er dachte und fühlte. Doch Legolas spürte es und verschloss sich. "Warum fragt ihr mich nicht einfach?" fragte er sie leise. Sie wurde wieder rot. Gimli stand auf und ließ die beiden auf dem Holzbalken alleine sitzen. Aragorn und Eledirl sahsen ihnen gegenüber. "Ich habe mich gefragt wie...es hört sich doof an aber ich wollte wiesen wie alt ihr seit" meinte sie schüchtern. Legolas legte den Bogen beiseite. "Nun das muss euch doch nicht peinlich sein. Ich bin 2941 Jahre alt" sagte er und sah sie an. Sie lächelte, er war also auch so um die 400 Jahre älter. Sie spielte nervös an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen, warum machte dieser Elb sie bloß so nervös? Sie war es gewohnt zwischen Männern zu sein, aber bei Legolas fühlte sie sich zugleich unwohl als auch wohl. Legolas sah ihr zu wie ihre zarten Finger die Haarsträhne um einen Finger wickelten und wiederfrei zogen. Er würde zu gern wissen wie sich ihr Haar anfühlt. Er fand ihr dunkles Haar wunderschön, für Elben waren dunkle Haare was sehr seltenes. Aber Elins ganze Familie hatte dunkle Haare, da war das nicht verwunderlich das sie auch welches hatte. Er selbst fand seines nicht besonders, blond wie von fast allen Elben. Elin sah ins Feuer, wie die Flammen tanzten fand sie faszinieren, aber nicht so sehr wie Legolas. Wenn er sie ansah bekam sie ein Kribbeln. Sie würde zu gerne wissen wie sich seine Haut, Hände sein Körper anfühlte. Sie ermahnte sich, solche Gedanken oder Vorstellungen sollte sie nicht haben. Schließlich kannte sie ihn nicht, dennoch war seine Anziehungskraft stark und wirkte auf sie. Sie sah langsam rüber, sein und ihr Blick trafen sich. Lange sahen sie sich an, Elin konnte dann irgendwann seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten und sah weg. Sie stand auf nickte Legolas und Aragorn zu und sagte zu Eledirl, "Ich werde schon mal schlafen gehen" und ging in das Zelt das hinter Eledirl stand. Legolas sah zum Zelt und erschreckte als Gimli ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Du bist doch gerade nicht erschreckt oder?" fragte Gimli der sich neben Legolas setzte. "Nur etwas, ich war in Gedanken" meinte Legolas und sah ins Feuer. "Ich weiß auch bei wem" meinte Gimli und stach Legolas mit dem Ellebogen in die Seite. Legolas wusste worauf Gimli anspielte, ignorierte es aber. "Du bist schlimm. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen" meinte Legolas und schnappte sich seinen Bogen und ging in ein Zelt. Am frühen Morgen wurde Elin von ihrem Bruder geweckt. "Steh auf. Wir wollen bald weiter. Das ist hier kein Zeltlager" meinte er schroff und verließ das Zelt wieder. Elin setzte sich in ihrem Schlafsack auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sie streckte sich etwas, stand auf und legte ihre Waffen an. Langsam ging sie raus. Der Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken bedeckt, die Luft war kühl und Elin froher. Sie legte sich ihren langen schwarzen Mantel um. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Bruder. "Da bist du ja endlich. Bau das Zelt ab und mach es an meinem Pferd fest. Esse dann etwas. Dann reiten wir so bald alle fertig sind weiter" erklärte Eledirl Elin. Mürrisch ging sie zum Zelt, holte Schlafsack und so was raus und stopfte es in einen Rucksack. Dann versuchte sie das Zelt abzubauen. Legolas sah ihren verzweifelten Versuch und ging zu ihr. Er zog einige Seile los, dadurch konnte sie es besser biegen. "Hannad Legolas[Danke sehr]. Ich hätte das nicht alleine geschafft" sagte sie und sah ihn an. "Saer[Bitte]" Er half ihr noch den Rest an das Pferd zu schnallen und ging dann zu Gimli zurück. Elin aß etwas Brot und trank etwas. "Bist du so weit. Wir wollen weiter" drängelte ihr Bruder. Sie schluckte das restliche Brot runter und befestigte ihre Trinkflasche an ihrem Gürtel. Sie trat an Umek heran und stieg dann galant auf. "Fuin- Krieger! Formieren es geht weiter!" rief Eledirl und ritt langsam voran. Gefolgt von Elin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und den Kriegern. Aragorn gab seinem Pferd einen leichten Tritt und ritt nun neben Eledirl. Sie redeten über den bevorstehenden Angriff. Legolas ritt zu Elin. Sie sah zu ihm rüber und lächelte ihn an. Sie ritten stumm neben einander her, sahen immer wieder mal zu dem anderen. Es war später Mittag als das Heer auf den Hügeln der Sypeten ankam. Unten war die Hornburg - Helms Klamm in den Fels gebaut. Eine große Burg mit einer hohen und stabilen Mauer. Eledirl gab seinem Pferd einen leichten Tritt und ritt den Hügel runter. Die kleine Steinbrücke führt zu dem Tor der Hornburg. Eledirl ritt voran, das Tor öffnete sich und er und seine Mannen ritten rein. Drinnen auf dem Burghof hielt er und stieg von seinem Pferd. König Théoden, ein großer, schon älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und einem grauen Bart, kam und sah erstaunt die vielen Krieger. "Das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe. Ihr seit wahrlich willkommen" sagte er und sah sich immer noch staunen um. Eledirl verbeugte sich. "Wir gehören zu eurem Volk also kämpfen wir auch dafür. Mein Vater hofft wir können euch so etwas helfen" erklärte Eledirl. "Mehr als genug. Aragorn, ich danke euch. Ihr habt die Aufgabe diese Männer auf die Mauern der Burg zu bringen und ihnen ihren Feind zu erklären" meinte Théoden. Aragorn nickte und ging mit Eledirl hoch auf die Mauer. Elin stieg von ihrem Pferd und schaute sich um. "Oh eine junge Dame wie Sie haben wir gar nicht erwartet. Hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich mir was Besseres angezogen" sagte Théoden und lächelte Elin freundlich an. "Machen Sie sich keine Umstände wegen mir. Ich bin Elin. Ich werde an der Seite meines Bruders kämpfen" erklärte sie und streichelte Umek. "Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, Miss Elin" Théoden gab Elin einen Handkuss und verbeugte sich leicht. Ende von Kapitel II 


	4. Kapitel 03

Kapitel III  
  
Die Schlacht  
  
Auf den Mauern der Hornburg -Helms Klamm- standen 800 Bogenschützen. Vor dem großen Tor 200 Schwertkämpfer und der Rest im Innenhof. Legolas und Gimli standen auf der Mauer und Legolas blickte über die, noch leeren Felder vor der Burg. "Du hättest wirklich einen besseren Platz aussuchen können" meinte Gimli der nicht über den Mauerrand schauen konnte. Legolas lachte. "Es tut mir leid, doch soll ich erst ein Loch in die Mauer schlagen damit du was siehst?" fragte er spaßig. Gimli brummte etwas von Einer absoluten Frechheit. Aragorn, Eledirl und Elin standen auf einem höher liegenden Mauervorsprung und sprachen über die Situation. Elin suchte die Mauer nach einem blonden Elb ab, was natürlich lächerlich war, denn alle Elben die auf der Mauer standen waren blond. Sie tippte nervös mit dem Fuß. Eledirl hatte ihr nicht erlaubt mit Legolas und Gimli auf der Mauer zustehen. Was dachte sich ihr Bruder? Hier würde sie genauso verwundet werden können wie unten. Außerdem würde sie unten bei Legolas sein, Elin hatte erkannt, dass sie und Legolas doch schon eine Art Freundschaft verband. "Aragorn, würdet ihr den Männern etwas Mut zusprechen? Ihr seht ihr Kampfgeist ist fast erloschen" meinte Théoden und sah Aragorn an. "Sicher ich werde mein besten tun" meinte Aragorn und ging dann runter auf die Mauer. "Nun wo gedenkt ihr zu kämpfen, Miss Elin?" fragte Théoden. Elin wollte gerade etwas sagen da fiel ihr Bruder ihr ins Wort. "Sie wird gar nicht kämpfen. Sie wir hier oben bleiben, damit ich sie im Auge habe" erklärte Eledirl. Elin schaute eingeschnappt auf die Mauer. Théoden nickte stumm und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Hauptmann. "Ich tue das doch nur für dich" Eledirl stand dicht hinter Elin, er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Ich kann für mich alleine Sorgen. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Das musst du irgendwann verstehen. Ich kann alleine entscheiden wann und wo ich sein will. Bei wem und bei wem nicht. Und jetzt entschuldige mich" Sie löst sich von seinen Händen und ging in Richtung Treppe. "Nein! Du bleibst hier" schrie Eledirl seine Schwester an und packte sich am Arm und zog sie zurück. "Aua du tust mir weh" sagte sie und versuchte sich von ihrem Bruder zu lösen. "Bitte, bitte beruhigen sie sich wieder" versuchte Théoden zu schlichten. Eledirl schaute seine Schwester böse an und sagt dann zu Théoden. "Entschuldigen Sie uns Bitte!" Er zog seine Schwester hinter sich her, runter auf die Mauer. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand des Mauervorsprungs. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Mich so vor dem König zu blamieren. Was ist bloß los?" fragte er Elin und hielt ihre Arme fest. "Aua du tust mir weh. Ich habe dich nicht blamiert, dass hast du alleine geschafft. Du behandelst mich wie ein Kind, doch ich bin keines mehr!" sagte sie mit fester und entschlossener Stimme. Sie sah ihrem Bruder tief in die Augen, sie versuchte in sein Inneres zusehen, doch er verschloss sich. Er funkelte seine Schwester böse an, "Wage es ja nicht noch einmal mich zu testen" Eledirl hatte nicht die Gabe andere Personen auf ihre Ehrlichkeit zu testen oder ihre Gefühle zu sehen, doch konnte er sich mehr als gut verschließen. Er ließ sie los und ging wieder hoch zum König. Sie rieb sich die Arme, ihr Bruder war sehr stark und das hat er sie gerade spüren gelassen.  
  
Aragorn ging die Reihen ab. "Zeigt den Uruk-Hais kein Erbamen, denn auch ihr werdet von ihnen keines erfahren! Ihre Rüstungen sind stark nur unter den Armen und am Hals sind sie schwach" sagte Aragorn laut. Legolas schaute zu Gimli runter, "Sei vorsichtig und sei nicht so hart zu den Uruks" sagte Legolas und grinste schief. "He he. Du bist mir einer. Ich schaffe mehr als du. Wirst schon sehen!" sagte Gimli und stütze sich auf seine Axt. Elin ging die Reihen ab und schaute nach einem Elb ohne Waldkleidung. Endlich fand sie Legolas. "Alaé Legolas, Gimli" begrüßte Elin die zwei Freunde und stellte sich neben Legolas. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Legolas und sah auf ihren linken Arm, ihr Hemd war etwas aufgekratzt. "Sicher macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, Legolas" meinte sie schnell. Es wurde immer dunkler und an den Mauern wurden Fackeln entzündet. Die Nacht brach herein. Kein Stern war zu sehen nur der Vollmond war hinter einer dünnen Wolke zu sehen. Ein Wind wehte und ließ die Flammen der Fackeln tanzen. Elin sah zum Himmel und fröstelte leicht bei dem auffrischenden Wind. Langsam wurde der Horizont rot, alle Krieger sahen zum immer größer werdendem roten Punkt. Elin konnte nicht sagen was es war. "Sie kommen" flüsterte Legolas leise, mehr zu sich als zu Gimli oder Elin. Immer klarer wurde der Blick auf die Armee von Uruk- Hais die auf die Burg zukamen. Dick gepanzert, mit langen Sperren und großen Schildern in der Hand kamen die Uruks immer näher. Auf den Rüstungen und Gesichtern war überall eine weiße Hand zu sehen, das Zeichen Sarumans. Elin schluckte als das große Heer stehen blieb. Legolas und alle anderen Krieger zogen nach und nach ihre Bögen. Elin schauderte kurz und zog dann ihren Bogen vom Rücken. "Was geschieht denn da draußen?" fragte Gimli und hüpfte leicht. "Ich könnte es dir beschreiben, oder soll ich dir eine Kiste besorgen?" fragte Legolas und grinste erst Gimli frech an dann lächelte er Elin an. "Keine schlechte Idee. Aber ich will ja nicht das zu verpasst einige Uruk-Hais zu erledigen oder mit jemanden zu flirten" sagte Gimli frech. Legolas warf Gimli einen bösen Blick zu, doch dieser grinste nur, da Elin errötete und zur Seite sah. Der Anführer der Uruk-Hais brüllte etwas in Orkisch was dazuführte, dass die Uruks anfingen zu stampfen, mit Füßen und Sperren. Die Krieger zogen jeder einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legten ihn an. Das Stampften wurde lauter, so laut das die Frauen und Kinder in den Höhlen, die unter der Hornburg waren, es mit bekamen. Zitternd griff Elin an ihren Köcher und zog einen Pfeil raus. Vorsichtig legte sie ihn an und zog die Sehen an. Es war immer ein schönes Gefühl für sie gewesen den Pfeil und die Sehen angespannt zu spüren. Jetzt jedoch war es der pure Alptraum. Einer der Bauern aus Rohan hielt seinen Bogen mit zitternder Hand und ließ unglücklicherweise den Pfeil los. Er traf einen Uruk, der darauf hin auf den Boden fiel. Aragorn schrie sofort "Halto[Haltet ein]". Die Uruk- Hais brüllten vor Wut und schnauften vor Angriffslust. Der Hauptmann brüllte etwas vorauf alle Uruk-Hais auf die Burg zu stürmten. Aragorn wartete einen Moment und rief dann laut "Alto Isilo[Pfeile los]!". An die 800 Pfeile flogen auf die Mauer von Uruk-Hais. "Habt ihr was getroffen?" fragte Gimli. Elin hatte bereits einen weiteren Pfeil gezogen und abgefeuert. Ihre Atmung ging schnell und ihre Hände zitterten, doch spürte sie Legolas Nähe und fühlte sich gleich etwas sicherer. Die Uruks hatten die Mauer nun fast erreicht, sie selbst schossen mit Armbrüsten und Reihenweise fielen Krieger von den Mauern. "LEITER!" rief Aragorn als er sah das die Uruk-Hais Leitern an der Mauer hoch zogen. "Gut!" rief Gimli und Legolas musste lachen. Er schoss ununterbrochen Pfeile, genau wie Elin. Sie war eine gute Schützin, das sah er. Legolas erkannte ihre Nervosität und verstand es auch. Er selbst bekam eine Gänsehaut wenn er diese gewaltige Armee sah. Einige Uruk-Hais kamen die Leitern hoch und sprangen auf die Mauer. Gimli machte einen Satz nach hinten und schlug den ersten Uruk um. Auch Legolas und Elin gingen einige Schritte zurück und schossen auf die hoch kommenden Uruk-Hais. Gimli sprang unter einem Uruk durch und erschlug ihn von unten. "Hey Legolas. Zwei hab ich schon!" rief Gimli stolz. "Ich bin bei 17" sagte Legolas und schoss einen weiteren Uruk ab. Gimli war entsetzt. "Ich werde mich doch von einem Spitzohr nicht übertreffen lassen!" sagte er und schlug einen Uruk um. "19!" sagte Legolas als er einen weiteren abgeschossen hatte. "Pass auf Legolas" rief Elin und konnte den Uruk-Hai der auf Legolas zu rannte gerade noch abschießen. "Danke" sagte Legolas etwas beschämt das er den Uruk nicht gesehen hatte. Elin klemmte ihren Bogen auf den Rücken und zog eines ihrer Schwerter.  
  
Eledirl lief neben dem König nervös auf und ab. Wo war bloß seine Schwester? Er schaute immer wieder auf die Mauer, sah sie aber nirgends. "Ihr wird schon nichts zustoßen, Herr Eledirl!" versuchte Théoden ihn auf zu muntern. Eledirl konnte nicht warten und zog sein Schwert und ging die Treppe runter. Er erschlug einige Uruk-Hais in seiner Nähe und lief dann die Mauer ab. Er musste Elin finden, er würde nicht mit ihrem Tod zu Recht kommen. Aber soweit durfte er gar nicht erst denken.  
  
Legolas war Richtung Tor gerannt weil über die Steinerdebrücke eine kleine Gruppe von Uruk-Hais mit einem Holzbalken kamen. Legolas schoss von oben auf sie herab, doch immer wenn er einen traf kam ein neuer. Immer mehr Leitern wurden an die Mauern gestellt. Aragorn kämpfte mit Schwert und Dolch und half jedem dem er noch helfen konnte. Doch er erkannte, dass es bereits zu viele Opfer von ihren Seiten gegeben hatte. Er sprang auf die Mauer und schuppste eine Leiter runter. Er schaute sich um und sah seine Freunde tapfer kämpfen. Aragorn nickte Legolas zu um zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Aragorn einen Uruk abwehren.  
  
Die Uruk-Hais schleppten drei große Metallkugeln zu einer kleinen Wasseröffnung in der Mauer. Ein Uruk-Hai lief von weiter hinten mit einer Fackel auf das Loch zu. "Töte ihn Legolas!" rief Aragorn der das Grauen kommen sah. Legolas sah sich kurz um und sah dann den Uruk. Er schoss auf den Uruk doch er lief tapfer weiter. "Töte ihn! Töte ihn!" schrie Aragorn immer wieder. Legolas traf ihn noch mal doch der Uruk viel in das Loch und es gab eine gewaltige Explosion. Die Mauer wurde an einer Stelle gesprengt. Entsetzt schauten Théoden und seine Leute zu der Stelle. Aragorn wurde von einem Stein an den Kopf getroffen und viel bewusstlos auf den Boden. Elin erschlug gerade einen Uruk als Steinbrocken auf die Mauer nieder rasselten. Nur den dumpfen Schlag spürte sie, dann wurde es plötzlich dunkel und kalt. An das letzte was sie dachte war ihr Bruder und Legolas. Legolas wurde zu Boden gerissen, doch er stand schnell wieder auf. Elin - war sein erster Gedanke, doch er sah sie nicht. Durch das Loch in der Mauer stürmten immer mehr Uruk-Hais in den Burghof. Die Männer aus Fuin und die Menschen aus Rohan kämpften tapfer. Aragorn wurde langsam wieder wach. Von Hinten näherte sich ihm ein Uruk, doch Gimli erschlug ihn schnell. "D...Danke" sagte Aragorn noch etwas benommen und raffte sich langsam auf. Legolas suchte Elin, musste aber immer wieder gegen Uruk-Hais kämpfen. Er hatte seinen Bogen auf dem Rücken und kämpfte mit seinen zwei Schwertern. Er hatte Gimli und Aragorn wohl aufgesehen, was ihn erleichterte. Er fand Elins Bogen auf dem Boden liegen, er schaute sich um musste aber wieder erst einen Uruk erschlagen um weiter nach Elin zu suchen. "Legolas!" rief Gimli von weiter vorne. "Wir ziehen uns zurück in die Burg!". Nein, er konnte jetzt nicht gehen, eine Freundin von ihm lag hier irgendwo. Was aber wäre wenn sie schon...nein er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu ende denken. Er sah die Menschen und Elben in die Burg flüchten. Alles lief vor ihm wie in Zeitlupe ab. Legolas rannte um einen Uruk zu erschlagen als er über etwas stolperte. Er fiel hin und sah am Boden Elin liegen. NEIN! Das durfte nicht sein. Er steckte ein Schwert weg, das andere behielt er in der Hand. Er schüttelte sie und spürte zu seiner Erleichterung einen schwachen Puls. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und rannte so schnell es geht in die Burg. Er war einer der Letzten bevor das Tor verschlossen wurde. "Wir dachten schon du würdest es nicht mehr schaffen" meinte Gimli und sah besorgt Elin an. "Was ist passiert?" "Sie wurde wahrscheinlich von einem Steinbrocken getroffen" meinte Legolas. Er legte sie auf einen Tisch, der in dem großen Saal an der Wand stand. Vorsichtig bettete er sich dort drauf "Das Tor wird nicht mehr lange halten!" rief einer der Krieger. Legolas und Gimli gingen zu Aragorn. "Reitet raus mit mir. KÄMPFT" versuchte Aragorn König Théoden zu überreden. Legolas betrachtete das Tor, es würde tatsächlich nicht mehr lange halten. "Für Tod und Glorie?" fragte Théoden. "Für Rohan und sein Volk!" meinte Aragorn entschlossen. Jeder der Aragorn kannte erkann, dass er es verdammt ernst meinte. "Die Sonne geht auf" meinte Gimli. Aragorn schaute zum Fenster ein Gedanke kam ihm.  
  
"Rohans Verteidigung muss stand halten" meinte Gandalf im Stall. "Sie wird halten" versprach Aragorn. Gandalf der Weiße, ein Zauberer und guter Freund der Gefährten, stieg auf sein Pferd und sah Aragorn zweifelnd an. "Am fünften Tage nach meinem Aufbruch. Bei Sonnenaufgang...schaut nach Osten!" und damit ritt Gandalf weg.  
  
"Ihr habt recht!" meinte Théoden nun optimistischer. Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas und einige andere Krieger stiegen auf die Pferde die dort waren. "Auf in unser Verderben und den Tod. Wollen wir ein letztes Mal blutig morden. Das Horn Helm Hammer Hands soll erschallen in der Klamm. Ein aller letztes Mal!" befahl Théoden. Gimli rannte den Turm hoch und blies ein Mal richtig kräftig in das Horn. Überall erschallte der dunkle, stumpfe Ton. Das Tor wurde aufgebrochen und Uruk stürmten rein. Théoden gab den Befehl zum Angriff und er und seine Manne ritten raus. Legolas schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab, Aragorn schwang sein Schwert und köpfte viele der Uruk- Hais. Sie ritten die Steinerdebrücke runter, schlugen jeden Uruk um. Mitten im Feld waren jetzt 30 Reiter und kämpfte gegen die Massen von Uruk-Hais. Plötzlich sah man ein helles Licht auf den Hügeln. Ein Reiter auf einem weißen Pferd und im weißen Gewand stand dort. "Gandalf" sagte Aragorn leise.  
  
"König Théoden steht alleine da" meinte Gandalf. "Nicht ganz" sagte ein Reiter, groß mit dunkel blonden langen Haare und grünen Augen. Er trug eine Rüstung aus Rohan "Eomer!" rief Théoden als er die gestallt erkannte. "Mein Neffe". "Für den KÖNIG!" rief Eomer und er und Gandalf, gefolgt von 2000 Reitern aus Rohan ritten den Hügel runter. Die kleine Armee von Reitern war durch das Land gezogen und hatte erst jetzt von der Bedrohung Helms Klamms erfahren. Die Uruks waren überrumpelt und wussten nicht wo hin. Sie wurden von den Reitern aus Rohan erschlagen oder rannten weg. "SIEG! WIR HABEN GESIEGT!" rief Théoden immer wieder, nach dem die Uruks sich zurückzogen. Eomer sprang von seinem Pferd und fiel Théoden in die Arme. "Du hast Rohan und sein Volk gerettet" sagte Théoden fröhlich. Legolas schaute sich um und nickte Aragorn zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut ginge. Legolas ritt zu Gandalf. "Ihr haltet wohl immer Wort!" sagte Legolas und reichte dem alten Zauberer die Hand. "Man tut sein bestes" sagte Gandalf und klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter. Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Théoden, Gandalf und der Rest der Reiter ritten langsam zurück in die Burg. Gimli rannte zu Aragorn und Legolas. "Das nächste Mal reite ich mit und ihr könnt zurück bleiben!" sagte Gimli und sah seine Freunde lachend an. Eledirl kam langsam, verletzt in den Raum. Ein Reiter half ihm aufrecht zu gehen. Er hatte eine tiefe Wunde am Arm und Bein. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Wo...wo ist meine Schwester?" fragte er. Legolas ging zu ihm. "Sie liegt dort vorne auf dem Tisch" erklärte Legolas. Doch als er dort ankam lag da niemand mehr. "Meint ihr ein solch kleiner Schlag haut mich um?" fragte Elin, die von hinten an kam. "Ihr dürft mich nie wieder so erschrecken!" sagte Legolas. "Euer Bruder sucht nach euch!" sagte Legolas und brachte sie zu ihm. "Schwester! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Lass uns bitte nie wieder so auseinander gehen" sagte Eledirl und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Elin war froh in seinen Armen zu liegen, sie hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Sie verstanden sich zwar öfters nicht, aber er war ihr Bruder und sie liebte ihn.  
  
Langsam begannen die Aufräumarbeiten. Die Toten wurden auf dem Burghof verbrannt, die Verletzten versorgt. "Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli ich möchte euch für so vieles danken!" meinte Théoden, der mit den Dreien zusammen in dem Thronsaal der Hornburg saß. "Wir habe unser bestes gegeben" meinte Aragorn. "Mehr als genug. Ich würde mich freuen wenn wir morgen alle zusammen zurück nach Endoras reiten und ein kleines Fest feiern" schlug Théoden vor. "Gerne."  
  
Ende von Kapitel III 


	5. Kapitel 04

Kapitel IV  
  
Neue Gemeinschaft  
  
Sie brauchten nur einen halben Tag nach Endoras, der Hauptstadt von Rohan. Viele waren mit gekommen. König Théoden und sein Neffe Eomer ritten an der Spitze des Zuges. Dahinter Aragorn und Legolas und Gimli, die zwei wie immer auf einem Pferd. Dann folgten Eledirl und Elin und viele Bürger von Endoras die sich in Helms Klamm versteckt hatten.  
  
Am Mittag kamen sie in Endoras an. Die Stadt lag auf einem Hügel und die Goldene Halle Medoset, der Palast, lag ganz oben. Überall waren süße Häuser, Gärten, Gaststätten und Stallungen. Langsam kam wieder Leben in die Stadt. Théoden und sein Neffe, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eledirl und seine Schwester ritten zum Palast. Théoden zeigte jedem sein Gemach und bereitete dann ein Fest im Thronsaal vor. Der Thronsaal, ein großer Raum mit großen Fenstern, wurde festlich geschmückt. Die Fahne Rohans wurde überall gehisst, aber auch die Fahne von Fuin. In der Mitte, vor dem Thron, stand ein großer langer Tisch, der mit viel Essen gedeckt war. Am Abend kamen Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, alle frisch gewaschen und in sauberer Kleidung in den Saal. König Théoden saß am Tischende und begrüßte seine ersten Gäste. "Willkommen. Helden von Rohan" Er zeigte auf die freien Stühle. Aragorn setzte sich ganz außen, dann Gimli und dann Legolas hin. Eomer saß Aragorn gegenüber und nickte allen kurz zu. Eledirl und Elin kamen auch. Eledirl hatte seinen Arm in einer Schlinge und Elin hatte ein kleines Pflaster auf der Stirn. Eledirl setzte sich Gimli und Elin Legolas gegenüber. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid das in der Mitte zusammen geschnürt war. Legolas lächelte ihr liebevoll zu, er war fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit. "Nun jetzt sind alle da. Lasst uns beginnen" sagte Théoden und sofort kamen Diener und fühlten jedem das Weinglas und den Teller. Lange sahsen sie zusammen und aßen. Aragorn, Eomer und Théoden rauchten nach dem Essen eine Pfeife. Eine Freundin von Théoden, eine Zwergin mit langen rotem Haar durfte sich auch setzten. Sie kam aus Moria, doch schon seit längerer Zeit lebte sie in Endoras und besaß ein kleines Wirtshaus. Gimli und sie unterhielten sich angeregt über ihre Vorfahren und anderen zwergischen Dingen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten spielte Musik in einer Ecke. "Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweißen?" fragte Gimli die Zwergin Dolliris. Leicht errötet nahm Dolliris das Angebot an und so gingen sie Hand in Hand auf die freie Fläche und tanzten langsam zur Musik. Legolas trank einen Schluck Wein, er wusste nicht ob er Elin auffordern sollte. Er sah zu Aragorn, der immer noch mit Théoden und Eomer sprach. Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu Elin. Sie sah von ihrem Weinglas auf und lächelte schüchtern. Sein Blick war so weich und liebevoll. Elin wäre am liebsten in seinem Blick versunken. Legolas sah an ihr vorbei zu den tanzenden Paaren. Oh wie gerne würde sie ebenfalls tanzen. Sie sah zu Eledirl, der sich dem Gespräch von den übrigen angeschlossen hatte. Legolas räusperte sich, sodass sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Würdet ihr mit mir tanzen?" fragte er schüchtern. Elin errötet leicht, hatte er ihren Gedanken gelesen? Aber nein, das war unmöglich. Sie schluckte den Klos in ihrem Hals runter und lächelte. "Gerne" Sie standen auf und gingen zusammen auf die Fläche zum tanzen. Sie legte ihre Hände vorsichtig auf seine Schultern, langsam umschloss er mit seinen Händen ihre Taille. Langsam bewegten sie sich zur Musik. Ein Kribbeln ging von seinen Händen aus, das sich schnell auf ihren ganzen Körper verbreitete. "Geht es eurem Kopf wieder etwas besser?" fragte Legolas leise. "Ja. Ich wollte mich sowieso noch bei euch bedanken. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet" sagte sie. Ihre zarten Hände sahen auf Legolas großen, starken Schultern richtig verloren aus. "Ihr gehört zu meinen Freunden, also war das selbstverständlich" meinte er. Elin lächelte ihn an, er zählte sie also schon zu seinen Freunden. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Legolas äußerst sympathisch fand. Er ließ seine eine Hand ihren Rücken hoch wandern. Ihr Kleid war am Rücken frei und so spürte er ihre weiche, samtartige Haut. Die Berührung sorgte dafür das Elin eine Gänsehaut bekam. Legolas strich langsam über das Haar das ihr in den Rücken fiel. Er hatte es sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es so schön und weich wäre. Die Musik verklang langsam und Legolas löste sich langsam von Elin und küsste ihre Hand. Auch Gimli küsste der Zwergin die Hand. Alle setzten sich wieder. Gimli lächelte die Zwergin über den ganzen Tisch an. Legolas tippt ihn leicht an. "Jetzt hat es dich also erwischt" neckte er Gimli. "So ein Unsinn" protestierte Gimli, sagte dann aber sehr leise. "Merkt man das so deutlich?". Legolas lächelte. "Schön, dass es dich auch mal erwischt. Warum sollten immer nur Aragorn und ich uns verlieben?!" "Ach jetzt gibst du es also zu?" Legolas presste die Lippen auf einander und sah kurz zu Elin. "Ich meinte das Hypothetisch. Versteh mich nicht falsch, sie ist nett, eine gute Kriegerin..." "Hübsch!" unterbrach Gimli in. Legolas verdrehte die Augen. "Um ehrlich zu sein sie ist nicht hübsch...sie ist bezaubernd!" Gimli grinste und war nun froh doch Recht zu haben. Doch hatte er Recht? Legolas wusste es nicht, empfand er etwas für Elin? Er sah zu Elin die sich mit ihrem Bruder unterhielt. "Legolas, wir werden morgen Eledirl und Elin nach Fuin begleiten. Und dann werden wir nach Bruchtal reiten" erklärte Aragorn. Legolas sah zu Aragorn und musste erst mal realisieren was Aragorn gerade gesagt hatte. "Sicher!" murmelte er dann. Nach und nach verließen die Gäste den Thronsaal und gingen schlafen, es waren harte Tage gewesen. Auch Aragorn und Legolas verabschiedeten sich gemeinsam mit Eledirl und Elin von Théoden. Gimli blieb noch und tanzte noch eine Zeitlang mit der Zwergin. Draußen gingen sie gemeinsam die Gänge entlang bis sie vor Aragorns Gemach standen. "Gute Nacht" wünschte er und die Drei wünschten es ihm auch. Legolas schloss sein Gemach auf und wünschte beiden eine gute Nacht. Elin lächelt und blieb stehen. Eledirl ging weiter und bemerkte erst einige Schritte weiter, dass Elin stehen geblieben war. Er behielt seine Manieren und blieb stehen, obwohl er gerne gewusst hätte was die beiden sprachen.  
  
"Danke für den Tanz!" "Ich habe zu danken, ihr seit heute eine Augenweide gewesen. Ihr solltet öfters solch zauberhafte Kleider tragen!" Elin errötete. "Ich danke euch. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht!" Legolas nahm ihre schlanke Hand, in der aber viel Kraft steckte, und küsste sie sanft. "Das wünsche ich euch auch!" Elin sah auf die Hand und dann Legolas an. Sie nickte kurz und ging dann zu Eledirl. Legolas sah den beiden einen Moment nach und betrat dann sein Gemach.  
  
Am Morgen standen Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eledirl und Elin bei ihren Pferden und sattelten sie, befestigten die Rucksäcke und redeten darüber wie weit sie pro Tag reiten würden. Elin trug wieder ihre Uniform und befestigte gerade Umeks Sattel als Legolas neben sie trat. "Seit ihr froh in die Schlacht gezogen zu seien oder bereut ihr es?" fragte er und streichelte Umek über den Hals. "Es war bestimmt nicht meine beste Erfahrung aber alleine das ich Freunde wie euch kennen gelernt habe hat die Sache sich lohnen lassen" meinte sie. "Seit ihr zwei Turteltauben fertig? Aragorn und die anderen warten!" rief Gimli und grinste als Legolas und Elin beide rot anliefen. Legolas und Elin führten ihre Pferde raus zu den anderen, vermieden es aber sich anzusehen. Legolas warf seinem Freund einen tödlichen Blick zu, doch sicher lachte nur in sich hinein. Sie ritten gemeinsam runter zum Stadttor. Théoden und Eomer warteten schon auf sie. "Wir möchten euch und eurem Volk nochmals danken. Ihr seit immer Willkommen. Grüßt euren Vater" meinte Théoden zu Eledirl. Sie verabschiedeten sich und ritten dann raus aus der Stadt. "Endlich kann ich die Umgebung genießen" sagte Elin zu Legolas. Endlich hatte sie wieder Mut in an zu sehen. Er ritt heute alleine Gimli hatte ein Pony bekommen und ritt nun neben Aragorn und Eledirl vorne weg. "Wir müssen bald mal zusammen nach Düsterwald, meiner Heimat reiten. Dort gibt es wunderschöne Seen, Wälder und Berge. Es würde euch sicherlich gefallen" meinte Legolas. "Gerne". "Dann kannst du sie ja gleich deinem Vater vorstellen!" scherzte Gimli, der sich von den vorderen zweien abgeseilt hatte und nun neben Legolas ritt. "Ich könnte es aber auch lassen!" meinte Legolas grimmig. Irgendwann würde er diesen Zwerg noch erwürgen, aber weshalb regte er sich eigentlich so auf? Hatte Gimli etwas doch Recht?  
  
Sie ritten langsam über die Felder und sahen überall die Menschen in ihre Häuser zurückkehren. "Elin, komm mal her" rief ihr Bruder von vorne. "Was gibt es?" fragte sie als sie neben ihm ritt. "Vater sollte von meinen Verletzungen nichts erfahren, okay?". "Ja sicher, aber solltest du deinen Arm nicht weiterhin in der Schlinge lassen?" fragte sie und sah auf seinen Arm. "Nein es geht schon. Geht es dir gut?" "Ja meinem Kopf geht es gut, manchmal brummt es noch etwas, aber es geht!" "Du hättest nicht mit kommen sollen!" Elins ah ihren Bruder schief an. "Na hör mal, ich war eine Derjenigen, die die meisten Uruk-Hais zur Strecke gebracht hat. Ohne mich hättet ihr sicher verloren!" Eledirl und Elin brachen in Gelächter aus und grinsten sich an. "Schon klar!" meinte Eledirl und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
Sie ritten lange bis der Himmel sich rot färbte und die Sonne hinter den bergen versank. "Wir schlagen unser Nachtlager dort auf" sagte Aragorn und zeigte auf eine Stelle nahe einem kleinen Fluss. Sie bauten drei Zelte auf, machten ein Feuer und setzten sich um das Feuer. Legolas und Gimli sahsen neben einander, Elin und Eledirl ihnen gegenüber. Aragorn saß am Fluss und rauchte eine Pfeife, er musste immer mehr und öfters an Arwen denken. Legolas sah ins Feuer und war in Gedanken versunken, warum regten ihn die Worte Gimlis so auf? Gimli aß etwas und redete mit Eledirl darüber wie froh er sei, dass das alles erst einmal vorbei war. Elin spielte mit ihrem Haar und sah Legolas an, sein Haar leuchtete rot durch die Flammen. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Pferd Umek, das etwas abseits auf einer Wiese stand. Sie legte sich ins Gras und sah zu den Sternen hoch, endlich sah man sie wieder. Kein Wind ging und kaum ein Laut war zu hören. "Bai Elin[Schöner Stern]" meinte Legolas, was sehr zweideutig rüberkam. Elin erschrak und setzte sich auf. "Oh Legolas bitte erschreckt mich nicht so" meinte sie und sah Legolas an. "Verzeiht mir". Er setzte sich neben sie ins Gras. "Es ist schön die Sterne wieder zusehen" sagte er und sah zum Himmel. Sie sah Legolas an und war versucht ihre Magischenkräfte einzusetzen um zu sehen was in Legolas vorging. Doch sie wollte ihn nicht so durch schauen oder verärgern. "Was geht in euch vor?" fragte sie ihn und legte sich wieder ins Gras. "Schwer zusagen. Ich fühle Schmerz, weis aber nicht wieso. Ich spüre Freude doch nicht wegen des Siegs um Helms Klamm. Ich denke an den Tanz gestern Abend, ihr habt mich verzaubert" sagte er und sah auf sie runter. "Nein das habe ich nicht" doch erst als sie es ausgesprochen hatte verstand sie den wahren Sinn. Legolas lächelte als sie errötete, er legte sich ebenfalls ins Gras. "Verratet ihr mir was in euch vorgeht?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Sie sah sich die Sterne an und sagte dann irgendwann, "Ich spüre, dass ich bald etwas verliere, was mir sehr viel bedeutet. Eine Leere in mir, aber ich kann nicht sagen warum. Aber ich spüre eine Wärme dich mich umfängt und ich fühle mich geborgen. Aber woher diese Wärme kommt weiß ich nicht". Sie lagen lange stumm da und sahen sich die Sterne an. "Elin?" rief er sie leise. "Ja Legolas?". Legolas stütz sich auf die Ellebogen und sah zu ihr runter. "Ich muss euch was gestehen. Seit unsrem Tanz gestern, bin ich verwirrt. Könnt ihr mir sagen warum?". Elin sah ihn an, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. "Ich kann euch nicht helfen, denn mich plagt das gleiche Problem" gab sie dann leise zu. Er sah sie weiter hinan, konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Sie schaute in seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen. Elin war versucht sich vor zu wagen, in zu berühren oder etwas der doch ein Ruf kam von den Zelten, "ELIN! Kommst du, wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen" rief ihr Bruder. Sie stand schnell auf, hoffte Legolas hatte nichts bemerkt und sah noch einmal runter und ging dann zu den Zelten. Legolas blieb noch etwas liegen. Sie war also auch verwirrt, ob sie sich auch solche Gedanken machte wie er?  
  
Am Morgen Frühstückten sie und ritten dann weiter. Sie erreichten den Fangonwald am Mittag. "Endlich wieder daheim" meinte Eledirl. Sie ritten durch den Wald, Gimlis Pony hatte arge Probleme über manche Baumstämme zu gehen. Langsam aber sicher näherten sie sich der Stadt. Am Nachmittag waren sie dann endlich angekommen. Sie ritten durch die Straßen und wurden von den Elben herzlichst empfangen. Oben vor dem Tor zum Palast stiegen sie ab und gingen rein. "Meine Kinder da seit ihr ja wieder" rief Eryndûr der von seinem Thron aufstand als seine Kinder in den Saal traten. Elin nahm ihren Vater in den Arm. "Ich habe dich vermisst" sagte sie. "Und ich dich erst" sagte Eryndûr und nahm dann seinen Sohn in den Arm. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er seinen Sohn. "Sicher. Wir haben unsere Krieger erst einmal in Rohan gelassen da man nie weiß wann Saruman wieder angreifen wird" erklärte Eledirl. "Aber dafür habt ihr wieder Théodens Freunde mit gebracht. Willkommen" begrüßte er Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli. "Vater. Legolas" Elin zeigte auf ihn" hat mir in der Schlacht das Leben gerettet" sagte sie leise zu Eryndûr . Eledirl warf seiner Schwester einen bösen blick zu, hatte sie sich nicht darauf geeinigt nichts zu sagen? "Ist das so? Na dann wird er auch belohnt. Lasst uns das heute Abend beim Fest besprechen" meinet. Eryndûr "Ein Fest?" fragte Elin freudig. "Ja. Ich habe im Garten ein kleines Fest arrangiert. Zur Feier des Tages. Nun geht und macht euch frisch. Bis später" und damit gingen Eryndûr mit seinen Kinder aus den Saal.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli wurden wieder Gemächer gezeigt in denen sie wohnen konnten. Legolas zog sich aus und stieg in einen Bottich mit heißem Wasser. Langsam entspannte er sich und blieb lange drinnen sitzen. Als es Zeit wurde stieg er raus und trocknete sich ab. Er zog eine Stoffhose in schwarz und ein frisches blaues Hemd an. Seine Weste und seine Stiefel putze er mit einem feuchten Lappen und zog sie ebenfalls an. Einen Moment lang sah er raus und sah den Vögeln auf dem Balkon zu. Legolas raffte sich auf und ging raus und traf auf Gimli, der eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein rotes Hemd an hatte. "Ach Legolas wie sehr vermisse ich Dolliris" sagte Gimli in Gedanken. "Du wirst sie ja bald wieder sehen" meinte Legolas. "Weißt du, sie ist einfach eine Traumfrau. Ich glaube so war ich noch nie verliebt!" Legolas schmunzelte, so hatte er Gimli noch nie erlebt. "Ich kenne das!" Gimli sah ihn an, doch Legolas winkte ab. "Kein falsches Wort oder du darfst nächstes Mal laufen und nicht mehr mit mir reiten!" "Pha, da meint man es nur gut und die Elben wissen es nicht zu schätzen!" Und wie sie es schätzen Legolas wollte es nur nicht zugeben. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Garten wo schon Aragorn auf sie wartete. Der Garten war durch ein großes, weißes Seidenzelt verziert in dem ein Tisch, viele Stuhle und Musiker drinnen standen. Bunte Lampions warfen alles in ein wunderschönes, verträumtes Licht. Der Vollmond und die Sternen machten dann die Umgebung perfekt. "Alaé îs ad[Hallo ihr Zwei]" grüßte Aragorn die beiden Freunde. "Aragorn gewöhne dir ab mit mir elbisch zu sprechen. Ich werde es nie lernen" brummte Gimli. "Verzeih" sagte Aragorn, konnte aber einem Grinsen nicht wieder stehen. Die Drei setzten sich zu Eryndûr an den Tisch. "Verzeiht meine Tochter wird sich etwas verspäten" erklärte Eryndûr. Eledirl kam in das Zelt und begrüßte die Gäste am Tisch, setzte sich dann Aragorn gegenüber. "Nun mein Sohn erzähl, hat Herr Legolas wirklich unsren Stern gerettet?" fragte Eryndûr seinen Sohn sah dann aber Legolas an. "Ja Vater. Elin wurde von einem Stein getroffen und war kurze Zeit bewusstlos. Théoden gab den Befehl zum Rückzug und alle rannten in die Burg. Legolas jedoch suchte erst nach Elin und brachte sie dann sicher in die Burg" erzählt Eryndûr. Er warf Legolas einen kurzen Blick zu, er war etwas eifersüchtig auf ihn. Seine Schwester himmelte diesen Elb an, sonst war er immer der Mann gewesen, der Elin Schutz und Sicherheit gegeben hatte. "Dann seit ihr ein wahrer Held" meinte Eryndûr zu Legolas. "Unter Freunden macht man das so. Das war wirklich nichts Besonderes" sagte Legolas schüchtern. "Doch. Euch verdanke ich mein Leben" sagte Elin die gerade rein gekommen war. Legolas sah sie an und ihm viel beinahe der Kinnladen runter. Elin trug ein langes hellgrünes Kleid, mit dünne Träger und am Rücken bis zum Steißbein frei, ihre Haare war hoch gesteckt und mit verschiedenen nadeln und Edelsteinen verziert. "Oh mein Kind da bist du ja" sagte Eryndûr und stand auf. Die Männer am Tisch taten es ihm gleich und verbeugten sich. Legolas schluckte schwer, er hätte nie gedacht das Elin noch bezaubernder aussehen konnte. Sie hätte es glatt mit Galadriel und allen anderen hohen Elbinen aufnehmen können. Nach dem Elin neben ihren Bruder platz genommen hatte setzten sich nun auch die Männer wieder. "Nun dann trinken wir auf die Helden von Helms Klamm" Eryndûr erhob das Glas und Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elin und Eledirl taten es ihm gleich. Sie aßen gemütlich unter freiem Himmel, die Sterne leuchteten hell genau wie der Mond. Eine kleine Band spielte im Hintergrund Musik. Nach dem Essen, Aragorn und Gimli waren kurz mit Eledirl weg gegangen sagte Eryndûr zu Legolas, "Wie kann ich euch danken für eure große Tat?". "Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, euer dank reicht mir" erklärte Legolas. Elin sah Legolas an und war erstaunt, dass ein Mann so bescheiden sein konnte. "Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Mein Stern, Elin, ist mir das Wichtigste und wärt ihr nicht gewesen wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am leben" meinte Eryndûr und griff nach der Hand seiner Tochter. "Ich kann sehr gut verstehen wie sehr Sie an ihr hängen und zu wissen, dass sie hier in Sicherheit ist reicht mir" betonte Legolas noch einmal. Er lächelte Elin liebevoll an. Elin strahlte, sie hoffte ihr Vater würde ihren verträumten Blick nicht bemerken, doch sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ablegen. "Nun mein Herr wenn ihr wirklich nichts wollt, so möchte ich euch doch wenigstens einen Tanz mit meiner Tochter geben" sagte er und gab Legolas Elins Hand. Legolas stand auf und ging um den Tisch und zog Elin vorsichtig hoch. "Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an" meinte Legolas der neben Eryndûr stand. Die Musiker spielten ein ruhiges Lied an und Legolas griff nach der rechten Hand von Elin und die andere legte er an ihre Hüfte. "Euer Vater scheint wirklich sehr an euch zu hängen" meinte Legolas leise. "Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter ist mein Bruder sehr viel gereist und so war nur ich für meinen Vater da. Er lässt heute noch nicht los, was nicht immer einfach ist" sagte sie leise und sah Legolas tief in die Augen. "Ihr seht heute wunderschön aus. Schöner als alle Sterne zusammen" flüsterte Legolas. Elin lief rot an, solche Komplimente bekam sie nicht sehr oft. "Hannad cunn Legolas[Danke sehr, Prinz]" sagte sie schüchtern. "Lassen wir doch die Förmlichkeiten, wie wäre es mit du?" fragte er. "Sehr gerne" sagte sie. Langsam ließ sie seine Hand los und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Er legte seine freie Hand auf ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut an seinen Finger verursachte ein Kribbeln in seinen Fingern. Er zog sie etwas näher an sich, er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals als sie ihren Kopf neben seinen legte. "Wann wirst du gehen?" fragte sie flüsternd. "Morgen. Ich werde nach Bruchtal gehen" sagte er und roch an ihrem Haar, es roch nach Blumen. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken. "Schon? Wann wirst du mal wieder hier herkommen?" fragte sie und unterdrückte den Schmerz in ihrer Brust. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde in Bruchtal entscheiden müssen wie es weiter geht. Wahrscheinlich werde ich nach Gondor gehen und dort kämpfen müssen" sagte er und schloss die Augen, er wollte, dass dieser Moment nie zu Ende geht. "Bitte sei vorsichtig!" Langsam verklang die Musik und Legolas löste sich von Elin. Wie nach jedem Tanz gab er ihr wieder einen Handkuss und wie jedes Mal errötete Elin. Legolas führte sie zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz. Aragorn, Gimli und Eledirl kamen zurück und setzten sich. "Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung. Gimli wird nicht mit uns beiden nach Bruchtal reisen" erklärte Aragorn Legolas. "Weshalb das denn?" fragte Legolas und sah Gimli fragend an. "Ich werde in Endoras bleiben und König Théoden helfen die Hornburg wieder aufzubauen" erklärte Gimli. "Dafür wird Eledirl mit uns nach Bruchtal kommen. Dort werden wir entscheiden ob wir weiter nach Gondor oder zurück nach Rohan reiten" erklärte Aragorn weiter. Legolas sah zu Eledirl rüber. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass er mit kommen würde. Er spürte Eledirls Abneigung gegen sich dennoch nickte er stumm. "Vater, könnte ich nicht auch mit nach Bruchtal? Ich könnte doch mit reiten, jetzt ist die Gefahr doch nicht mehr ganz so groß" fragte Elin ihren Vater. "Nun du könntest deine Verwandten wirklich mal wieder besuchen, dein Onkel Elrond würde sich sicher freuen. Gut du darfst mit. Eledirl wird schon auf dich aufpassen" erklärte Eryndûr. Elin lächelte Legolas freudig an. Ihre Wege würden sich also doch noch nicht trenne. Elin fiel ein Stein von Herzen, langsam musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Legolas es ihr angetan hatte.  
  
Sie feierten noch bis spät in die Nacht und gingen dann alle schlafen um für den Ritt nach Bruchtal fit zu sein.  
  
Ende von Kapitel IV 


	6. Kapitel 05

Kapitel V  
  
Weg nach Bruchtal  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eledirl und Elin ritten durch den Wald. "Wir werden dann weiter Richtung Bruchtal reiten. Und du willst wirklich alleine nach Endoras reiten?" fragte Aragorn Gimli. "Sicher. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen" meinte Gimli. "Das werden wir. Ganz sicher" meinte Legolas von hinten. Als sie das Ende des Waldes erreicht hatten, hieß es Abschied nehmen. "Dann mach es mal gut. Du wirst ganz schön fehlen in unserer Gruppe" meinte Aragorn und sah runter zu Gimli, der auf seinem kleinen Pony saß. "Tja ich werde dich und diesen verrückten Elb auch vermissen. Aber wir werden sicher bald wieder zusammen kämpfen" versicherte Gimli und grinste Legolas an. "Bis bald" sagte Legolas, dem es irgendwie komisch vorkam ohne Gimli zu reiten. "Ach Legolas, ich will alles ganz genau wissen wenn wir uns wieder sehen!" Legolas schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Die Gruppe ritt weiter in Richtung Caradras und Gimli ritt nach Osten.  
  
Legolas ritt neben Elin und lächelte immer wieder zu ihr rüber. Aragorn und Eledirl ritten vorn weg und unterhielten sich über Bruchtal. "Was denkst du, war das der Schmerz den du vor einigen Nächten gefühlt hast?" fragte Elin. "Ja ich glaube schon. Gimli ist mir die Jahre über doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Einst waren wir die neun Gefährten des Ringes, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf und meine Wenigkeit. In Moria fiel Gandalf, es war für uns alle ein schwerer Verlust. Dann am Raurossee der Anduin verloren wir Boromir. Wir mussten einsehen, dass Frodo alleine mit dem Ring gehen musste. So passierte es auch. Leider wurden unsere zwei Hobbitfreunde Merry und Pippin von Uruks verschleppt. Aragorn, Gimli und ich machten uns auf die Suche nach ihnen, doch kamen wir zu spät" erzählte Legolas. Er stockte einen Moment, zu tief saß noch die Wunde. "Einen Monat später scheiterten auch Frodo und Sam. Sie kamen in Mordor um und Sauron bekam seinen Ring zurück. Nun ist er wieder so stark wie früher. Die Gemeinschaft besteht jetzt nur noch aus Aragorn, Gimli und mir. Jetzt ist auch Gimli fort, es ist bedauerlich dass wir versagt haben, aber noch schlimmer ist der Verlust all unserer Freunde" erzählte Legolas weiter. Elin sah betrübt auf Umeks Hals "Nun, dafür hast du jetzt zwei neue Gefährten dazu bekommen" versuchte sie Legolas Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben. "Darüber bin ich auch sehr froh" meinte er. Elin lächelte kurz und Legolas erwiderte das Lächeln.  
  
Am Abend schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager kurz vor dem Caradras auf. "Wie lange brauchen wir nach Bruchtal?" fragte Elin ihren Bruder. "Ich denke so an die drei Tage. Es wird dir gefallen in Bruchtal. Wie du noch klein warst waren wir oft mit Mutter dort. Du hast Onkel Elrond immer geärgert" erzählte Eledirl. "Bitte lass das" meinte sie traurig. "Was denn?" fragte er verwirrt. "Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern und...eigentlich will ich mich auch nicht erinnern. Zu viel Schmerz verbinde ich mit der Vergangenheit" sagte sie und stand auf. Sie lief in den Wald der in der Nähe war. "Aber ich..." sagte Eledirl noch verwirrt. "Lasst sie gehen. Sie muss mit ihrem Schmerz alleine zu Recht kommen" meinte Aragorn und setze sich zu Eledirl.  
  
Elin lief durch den Wald, in Gedanken versunken. Sie kam auf eine kleine Lichtung, sie setzte sich auf die Wiese und schaute zum Himmel. Die Sterne schienen schaff, dennoch sah man sie. Elin liebte die Sterne, wie ihr Name ja auch bedeutete. Sie verband sie mit den Seelen der Verstorbenen und so auch mit ihrer Mutter. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacksen im Wald. Sie schaute sich um und sah Legolas an einem Baum gelehnt stehen. "Hattest du mir nicht versprochen mich nie wieder so zu erschrecken?" fragte sie und hielt sich ans Herz, das wie wild schlug. "Es tut mir leid. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?" fragte er und kam zu ihr. Sie regulierte ihre Atmung langsam wieder. "Wie wäre es mit einer Massage?" fragte er und setzte sich hinter sie. "Gerne, das viele Reiten verspannt mich total" sagte sie. Er nahm ihr Haar sanft ihn die Hände und legte es über die rechte Schulter nach vorne. Es war so dünnen und weich, wie dunkle Seidenfäden. Langsam massierte er über ihr Hemd ihre Schultern. Elin schloss die Augen, fasziniert darüber das so starke Hände so sanft sein konnten. Er erhöhte den Druck seiner Daumen leicht und sorgte dafür, dass sich die Muskeln von ihr entspannten. Anfangs fühlte es sich etwas unangenehm an, doch bald wurde es angenehm und Elin versank völlig in den Berührungen. "Das ist gut. Machst du das öfters?" fragte sie leise und mit geschlossenen Augen. "Meine jüngere Schwester hat mir das beigebracht. Das hat sie nur gemacht weil sie mich nicht immer massieren wollte. Sie meinte ich solle sie gefälligst auch mal massieren, aber ich konnte es nicht wirklich gut. Sie hat mir einige Tricks beigebracht" erzählte er und musste dabei lachen. "Ein schlaues Mädchen. Sie vermisst dich sicher". "Wohl kaum. Sie ist vor einigen Jahren in einer Schlacht gefallen. Sie wollte unbedingt mit mir ausreiten. Doch dann kamen wir in einen Hinterhalt..."  
  
"Maja! Pass auf!" schrie er noch. Doch ihr Pferd stieg auf die Hinterläufer. Maja fiel vom Pferd und schlug hart auf den Boden. Von überall her kamen Orks. Legolas schaute sich verzweifelt um. Er schoss auf die Orks und schlug sie tot. Doch es waren zu viele. Düsterwald war noch nie angegriffen worden, warum ausgerechnet heute? Maja, seine jüngere Schwester stand langsam auf und kämpfte tapfer mit Schwert und Bogen. Doch dann, Legolas sah ihn zu spät, kam ein Ork von hinten und schlug Maja eine Axt in den Rücken. In dem Moment kamen die Reiter aus Düsterwald und tötet die restlichen Orks. Legolas viel auf die Knie und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. "Maja, oh bitte du darfst nicht sterben, nicht so, nicht hier" flüsterte er. "Es tut mir leid, Legolas" sagte sie und strich ihm über die Wange, dann fiel ihr Kopf nach hinten. "NEIN!!!"....  
  
"Damals hatte ich den Orks Rache geschworen. Doch umso mehr ich töte umso schlimmer wird es. Denn es wird sie nicht wieder lebendig machen" erzählte er weiter. "Das tut mir schrecklich leid" sagte Elin traurig. Legolas war erstaunt, das er so leicht darüber reden konnte. Nie zuvor hatte er auch nur einem seiner Gefährten von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, das Elin keine seiner Gefährte war...sie war mehr als das. Er massierte jetzt sanft ihren Hals. Es bereitete Elin ein Kribbeln, aber sie fand es sehr, sehr angenehm. Legolas streichelt ihr über den Rücken, langsam zieht er das Hemd aus der Hose und fuhr mit einer Hand darunter. Er hatte all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen müssen, doch er wollte endlich ihre Haut spüren, ihre Reaktion auf sein Handeln erfahren. Elin war geschockt, doch sie konnte seiner Berührung auch nicht entsagen. Seine Finger fuhren ihre Wirbelsäule ab, strichen sanft über ihre angespannten Muskeln. Es fühlte sich alles so angenehm an. Er war so sanft und zart zu ihr, wie kaum jemand anderes. Er massierte ihre Wirbelsäule langsam und spürte ihre Entspannung unter seinen Fingern. Langsam fuhr er mit den Händen hoch, wobei er das Hemd mit hoch schob. Langsam fing er an wieder ihre Schultern zu Massieren.  
  
Elin hielt das Hemd zurück, sodass es nicht über ihren Oberkörper rutschte. Legolas blies seinen heißen Atem gegen ihren Hals und Ohr. Elin erschauderte, würde er sie jetzt küssen oder etwa anderes tun, sie würde ihm verfallen. Sie wusste ihr Herz sehnte sich nach mehr aber ihr Verstand sagte, er war einer ihrer Gefährten. Aber ihr Herz war stärker und die Gefühle zu Legolas auch. Langsam zog er seine Hände aus dem Hemd und rutschte vor zu ihr. Wieder genau im Richtigem Moment, Elin musste lächeln. Es war wirklich so, als ob er genau wusste was sie dachte und vor hatte und er kam ihr immer zuvor. Er schaute ihr in die Augen. "Ich muss dir was gestehen" sagte er leise. Legolas wusste, er musste es ihr sagen. Er hatte es sich eingestanden, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Langsam kam er näher zu ihrem Gesicht. "Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken. Elin, Cen milin[Elin, ich liebe dich]" flüsterte er leise. Elin schluckte schwer, ihre größte Hoffnung ging in Erfüllung. Sie liebte ihn, dass wusste sie und da er es ihr sagte so musste es nun auch aus ihr raus. "Ich habe dich gesehen und es war als ob ich in einem Traum wäre. Du hast mich beschütz und mir Trost geschenkt. Ich habe meine Gefühle verstecken wollen und doch lässt sich mein Herz nicht täuschen. Ich liebe dich " flüsterte sie zurück. Legolas strich ihr über das Gesicht und kam mit seinem näher. Elin schloss die Augen, sie wusste das würde einer der schönste Moment ihres Lebens werden. Langsam berührte er ihre Lippen mit seinen. Erst zaghaft und ängstlich, dann voller Leidenschaft. Elin umfaste Legolas Gesicht mit beiden Händen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Legolas fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, er spürte ihre weichen Hände an seinem Gesicht, ihre weichen-zarten Lippen auf seinen. Es war um ihn geschehen, er war verliebt und hatte das Glück geliebt zu werden. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. "Dein Bruder wird sie schon sorgen machen." Legolas hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Elin grinste "Was kümmert mich mein Bruder, aber wir sollten wirklich zurück. Morgen müssen wir weiter reiten" Legolas erhob sich und reichte  
  
Elin die Hand. Sanft zog er sich, hielt sie aber noch einen Moment an seiner Brust. "Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er noch einmal und küsste sie. Elin schmolz bei seinen Worten, er sprach sie so liebevoll und ehrlich aus. Sie versank in seinem Kuss. Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich von einander und ginge zurück zum Lagerplatz. Legolas ließ Elins Hand los und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Denkst du auch wir sollten es erst mal für uns behalten?" fragte sie ihn. Legolas nickte leicht und lächelte sie weiterhin liebevoll an. Aragorn war schon in einem Zelt und schlief. Eledirl saß noch am Feuer. "Gute Nacht" flüsterte Elin. "Nacht, hübschester aller Stern" sagte er und ging zu Aragorn in ein Zelt. Lange lag er noch wach und dachte an Elin. Ja er war verliebt, nach langer Zeit wieder. Doch war es keine passende Zeit, es herrschte Krieg und es würde sicherlich noch Schwierigkeiten deswegen geben.  
  
"Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Eledirl besorgt. "Ich war im Wald spazieren" sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben ihn. "Alleine?" Elin verdrehte die Augen. "Ich war mit Legolas spazieren!" Eledirl verkrampfte sich, schon wieder Legolas. Langsam wurde ihm das zu viel. "Ich geh schlafen!" meinte Elin und ging in das Zelt. Doch an Schlaf war gar nicht zu denken. Sie lag wach und dachte an den Kuss und an die Worte Legolas. So verliebt war sie noch nie gewesen, es schien alles so perfekt zu sein.  
  
Am Morgen bauten sie ihre Zelte zusammen und ritten weiter. Legolas und Elin konnte nicht die Augen von einander lassen. Immer wieder lächelten sie sich zu und tauschten verliebte Blicke aus. Sie überquerten langsam den Caradras. Legolas und Aragorn erinnerten sich noch gut an ihren letzt überstieg, sie hatten umkehren müssen, da Saruman ihnen den Weg abgeschnitten hatte. Sie hatten sich dann zu entschlossen durch die Minen Morias zu gehen, dort hatten sie dann Gandalf verloren.  
  
Der Ritt über den Schneebedeckten Gipfel ging zügig. Am Abend schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager auf einem Felsvorsprung auf. Ein frischer Wind wehte und kaum einer sprach ein Wort. Aragorn hang alten Erinnerungen nach; hätten sie damals doch weiter über den Berg gehen sollen? Hätten sie es dann vielleicht nach Mordor geschafft und hätten den Ring vernichtet? "Es bringt nichts, Aragorn!" Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch und blickte in Legolas Gesicht. "Es ist unnötig sich zu fragen ob wir es über den Berg geschafft und so vielleicht nach Mordor gekommen wären. Wir haben es nicht geschafft, es war aber nicht deine Schuld!" "Es ist schwer zu begreifen. Wir waren die Ringgemeinschaft, wir hätten alles tun müssen um es zu schaffen!" "Frodo hat seinen eigenen Weg gewählt, du hättest ihn nicht aufhalten können!" Aragorn sah verbissen auf den Boden. "Aber ich hätte es versuchen müssen. Jetzt sind alle tot und wir bleiben zurück..." "Und bekämpfen weiterhin das Böse" beendete Legolas seinen Satz. Aragorn hob den Blick, er sah dass sich Legolas ebenfalls Sorgen machte. "Ich werde den Thron Gondors nicht besteigen!" meinte Aragorn dann leise. "Aragorn du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entrinnen!" "Ach nein? Denethor ist ein guter Mann und ein guter Herrscher. Ich habe es nicht geschafft eine Gruppe von 7 Gefährten sicher an seinen Platz zu bringen, wie soll ich dann ein ganzes Volk regieren?" Legolas sah in das Feuer. "Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust!" Legolas verzog sich und blickte kurz zu der schlafenden Elin.  
  
Aragorn blieb am Feuer sitzen und dachte über das Gespräch nach, vielleicht hatte Legolas recht, vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  
"Wir werden wohl schon heute Abend in Bruchtal ankommen. Lasst uns ein Stück galoppieren" schlug Aragorn vor. Sie hatten den Abstieg in zwei tagen geschafft und nun lag nur nach flaches Land vor ihnen. Die 4 Reiter galoppierten ein Stück und erreichten am späten Nachmittag einen wunderschönen Wald. "Das ist der Wald von Bruchtal. Im Frühling ist hier alles Grün. Im Winter ist es zwar kahl, aber die Schönheit bleibt dennoch" erklärte Eledirl seiner Schwester, doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Legolas, der stumm neben ihr ritt. Seit dem Caradras auf und abstieg hatte er sich verändert. Elin machte sich Sorgen. Langsam kam vor ihnen eine Stadt zum Vorschein, Bruchtal. Ein großes Gebäude, das an viele Fronten offen war und mit vielen Balkonen bestückt war, bot sich ihnen zu Gesicht. Ein See vor dem Haus und große Gärten überall ließen alles wunderschön aussehen. Die Gefährten ritten einen kleinen Hügel hinunter und gelangten langsam zu dem Haus. "Dort lebt Elrond. Er wird uns sicher schon erwarten" meinte Aragorn. Am Tor angekommen stiegen sie ab und wurden von einem Wachen in einen der vielen Gärten geführt. Im Garten, an einem Blumenbeet stehen, stand Elrond. Ein Elb der schon viel erlebt hatte, das sah man ihm an. Dennoch war er keineswegs alt, sein langes dunkles Haar war immer noch so dunkel wie vor Jahren. "Herr Elrond? Ihre Gäste sind angekommen" sagte der Wachmann und ging. Elrond drehte sich um und strahlte seine Gäste an. "Wie schön das ihr mal wieder vorbei kommt" sagte er und nahm seinen Neffen Eledirl in den Arm. "Nein, das hübsche Ding ist doch nicht Elin?" fragte er und sah sie staunend an. "Und ob. Eine Blüte die im Winter blüht" meinte Eledirl stolz. Elin lächelte verlegen und betrachtete Elrond. Elrond drückte Elin, die wusste nicht ganz wie sie reagieren sollte. "Aragorn, Legolas schön euch zu sehen. Mein Bote wird euch erst mal eure Gemächer zeigen und dann können wir uns weiter Unterhalten" erklärte er. Nachdem jeder sein Gemach gesehen hatte, trafen sie sich wieder im Garten. Doch Aragorn war nicht dabei. "Wo ist Aragorn?" fragte Elin Legolas. "Er sucht seine Freundin Arwen" flüsterte Legolas. Elin sah ihn fragend an. "Sie ist die Tochter Elronds. Einst haben sich Aragorn und Arwen die Liebe geschworen, doch nun ist sie fort!" erklärte Legolas langsam. Er setzte sich und Elin nahm neben ihm platz. "Wo ist sie hin?" Legolas blickte Elin einen Moment an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem See und dem dazugehörigen Fluss. "Sie ist in die Unsterblichen Lande ihres Volkes gereist um dem Tod und den Qualen zu entkommen!" Elin sah ihn geschockt an. "Aber dann lebt sie ein Leben lang ohne Aragorn, was soll das für ein Leben sein ohne Liebe?" Legolas lächelte und sah sie an. "Kein gutes auf jeden fall!"  
  
Aragorn stand auf der Brücke, wo er und Arwen sich einst die Liebe geschworen hatten. Leise Schritte näherten sich ihm. "Es tut mir leid Aragorn. Doch sie ist bereits in den Unsterblichen Landen" sagte Elrond mitfühlend. Er hatte seine Tochter Arwen in die Unsterblichen Lande geschickt um sie vor dem Krieg in Mittelerde zu schützen. "Ich habe es geahnt. Würdest du mich einen Moment alleine lassen?" fragte Aragorn. "Sicher" und damit ging Elrond. Aragorn sah in den kleinen Fluss und versuchte seinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Er hatte es doch bereits gewusst, weshalb tat es dennoch so weh? Er würde seine geliebte Arwen nie wieder sehen.  
  
Legolas und Elin sahsen nebeneinander auf einer Bank im Garten, Eledirl stand am Zaun und schaute auf die Berge in der Ferne. Elrond betrat den Garten. Legolas erkannte sofort, dass er und Aragorn mit einander gesprochen hatten. "Das Essen wurde aufgetischt." Gemeinsam gingen sie mit Elrond in den Speisesaal und aßen zu Abend. Aragorn sagte an dem Abend nicht ein Wort und sonst wurde auch nicht viel geredet. Jeder spürte seinen Schmerz und keiner wollte etwas Falsches oder Unpassendes sagen. Nach dem Essen ging Aragorn sofort auf sein Gemach und auch Eledirl ging fort. "Erzähl doch mal, wie geht es dir?" Elin schreckte aus ihrem Tagtraum hoch und sah Elrond lange an. "Gut, es ist schon hier und auch in Rohan war es schön!" "Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm dabei warst!" Elin senkte den Blick etwas. "Na...ja" Elrond schnaubte auf. "Dein Vater hat dich wirklich in die Schlacht ziehen lassen? Ist Fuin schon so arm dran?" "Nein, ich habe ihn überredet und mir geht es gut! Ich habe nette Leute kennen gelernt und bin reifer geworden. Vater kann mich nicht ewig in Fuin festhalten!" Legolas griff unter dem Tisch nach Elins Hand. Elin lächelte und drückte seine Hand. "Oh Elin, du bist immer noch so frech und aufgeweckt wie früher!" Elin errötete leicht, war sie wirklich so schlimm? Sie unterhielten sich noch einen Moment, bis Legolas und Elin sich dann verabschiedeten.  
  
Ende von Kapitel V 


	7. Kapitel 06

Kapitel VI  
  
Wald der Liebe  
  
"Es ist wunderschön hier!" Elin sah sich um. Trotz des Winters sah der Wald lebendig aus. Zwar waren die Bäume kahl und kaum ein Tier war zu hören, aber irgendetwas ließ den Wald anders wirken. Elin konnte nicht sagen was es war. Legolas drückte Elins Hand leicht und lächelte zu ihr rüber. "Was?" fragte sie als sein Lächeln breiter wurde. "Nichts, ich bestaune nur deine Schönheit!" Elin verdrehte die Augen. "Du Schleimer!" "Nein wirklich, du bist die schönste Elbin die ich je gesehen habe!" Elin errötete. "Musst du mich immer so verlegen machen?" Legolas grinste. "Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Aber weißt du was ich lange nicht mehr gesagt habe?" Elin blieb stehen und sah Legolas verwirrt an. "Ich liebe dich!" Elin lachte auf. "Du verrückter Elb, ich dachte jetzt kommt wer weiß was!" "Das war eigentlich nicht das was ich hören wollten" meinte Legolas und spielte den Beleidigten. "Mal sehen, vielleicht das...du hast einen sexy Hintern?!" Legolas sah Elin empört an. "Also wirklich...hab ich?" fragte er nach und sah hinter sich. Elin trat näher an ihn ran und kniff ihn leicht in das sexy Teil. "Ja hast du!" bestätigte sie. Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Weißt du dass du ziemlich frech bist?!" "Bin ich?!" Elin blinzelte liebenswürdig und Legolas zog sie in seine Arme. Sie war schon eine Verrückte, aber genauso lieb. "Ja bist du, aber genaue deshalb liebe ich dich so sehr!" "Und ich liebe dich" hauchte sie. Ihre Gesichter waren nahe zusammen, nur Zentimeter trennten sie. "Das wollte ich hören" meinte Legolas grinsend und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Elin schloss die Augen, seine Lippen waren so zart und weich, sie machten sie süchtig nach mehr. Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und zog Legolas enger an sich.  
  
"Du bist mir ja eine" meinte er grinsend. Elin nahm die Hände von seiner Hüfte und verschränkte sie vor der Brust. "Na so war das auch wieder nicht gemeint!" Legolas packte sie an der Hüfte und hob sie hoch. Elin lies einen entsetzten Schrei los und klammerte sich an Legolas. "Lass mich runter!" "Wieso sollte ich?" "Du dummer Elb jetzt lass mich runter!" Legolas schmunzelte und hob sie ein Stück höher. "Was bekomme ich wenn ich dich runter lasse?" "Eine tracht Prügel!" "Dann behalte ich dich doch lieber da oben!" Elin begann zu strampeln besann sich dann aber wieder. "Ich küss dich nie wieder wenn du mich nicht sofort runter lässt!" "Na das sind mir ja schöne Foltermethoden!" Langsam lies Legolas Elin runter sinken, er schloss sie in seine Arme und sah ihr lange ins Gesicht. Ihre dunklen Augen faszinierten ihn, sie waren voller Wärme und Zuneigung. "An was denkst du?" fragte Elin leise. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und sein Herz schlug um einiges schneller, sein Blick kam ihr so vor, als ob er ihr genau in die Seele sah, all ihre Verlangen und Bedürfnisse las. "Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht wie schön du bist und was für ein Glück ich habe, dass ich dich kennen gelernt habe." Elin ließ die Schultern hängen, er war so süß und romantisch. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen, da sie fast einen Kopf kleiner war als Legolas, und berührte seine Lippen sanft. Legolas legte seine Hand sanft auf ihren Nacken und zog sie fester an sich. Er war verrückt nach ihr, nach ihren Küssen, einfach nach allem von ihr. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste funkelten ihre Augen wie Sterne. "Du dummer Elb!" "Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte Legolas unschuldig. "Erstens du küsst mich nicht mehr und zweitens du machst mich verrückt!" "Verrückt?" Elin grinste und löste sich aus seinen Armen. "Ja verrückt, ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen werde  
  
und das kann nur böse enden. Außerdem machst du mich abhängig von deinen Berührungen und Küssen!" Legolas lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. "Mir geht es doch nicht anders. Ich liebe dich einfach viel zu sehr um dich gehen oder zurück zu lassen!" Hand in Hand gingen  
  
Legolas und Elin tiefer in den Wald. Der Himmel färbte sich dunkelblau bis schwarz und die ersten Sterne leuchteten hell. Sie erreichten eine kleine Wiese und ließen sich dort nieder. "Legolas?" "Hmmm?" "Denkst du dieser Krieg wird gut ausgehen?" Legolas sah zu Elin, diese sah besorgt zum Himmel. "Ich weiß es nicht. Kriege gehen nie gut aus. Es wird immer Opfer geben, doch hoffen wir, dass nicht wir die Opfer sind. Sauron ist stark, ebenso sein Heer. Ich weiß nicht wie wir ihn besiegen wollen, doch ich weiß wir werden es schaffen. Unserer Liebe willen!" Elin sah zu Legolas, er war so süß, dass konnte sie nur immer wieder betonen. Sie strich ihm über die Wange und lächelte ihn an. "Wirst du mir Düsterwald nach dem Krieg zeigen?" "Nichts lieber als das. Aber du wirst dann leider meine zwei verrückten Bruder kennen lernen müssen!" "Na schlimmer als du können sie nicht sein!" Legolas packte Elin und begann sie zu kitzeln. "Du bist ziemlich frech gegenüber einem hohen Prinzen!" "Ach spielst du jetzt deine Macht aus?" Legolas kniete über Elin und hielt ihre Hände feste. "Wenn ich meine Macht ausspielen würde, hättest du schon längst keine Kleidung mehr an!" Elin sah ihn empört an. "Also bitte...dazu musst doch keine Macht ausspielen!" Mit einem frechen Grinsen beugte sie sich hoch und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Legolas ließ ihre Hände los und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Sanft strich er mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme und ihr Haar. Elin erschauderte leicht, seine Berührungen verursachten eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper. Langsam löste sie ihre Lippen von seinen und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich liebe dich!" Legolas lächelte sie an und küsste dann ihre Nasespitze. "Und ich dich!" "Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich ja noch immer meine Kleidung an habe!" Legolas grinste. "So? Ich glaube dass müssen wir ändern!" Er erhob sich langsam und strich ihr über den Bauch. Vorsichtig knöpfte er die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes auf. Langsam beugte sich Legolas runter und streifte Elin das Hemd von den Schultern. Sanft setzte er seine Lippen auf ihre nackten Schultern. Seine Hände glitten langsam über ihre Arme, Schultern und ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön" hauchte er leise und wanderte mit seinen Küssen über ihren Hals langsam abwärts. "Schleimer" kam es von Elin, doch nur leise. Sie war völlig vernebelt von den sanften Berührungen. Legolas genoss ihre Wärme an seinem Gesicht, sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals und das Schlüsselbein. Elin erschauderte als Legolas begann mit seiner Zunge über eine ihre Brüste zu fahren. Legolas grinste als er weiter mit seiner Zunge ihre Brust liebkoste und Elin unter ihm erschauderte. Sanft biss er in das weiche Fleisch und fuhr zur Entschädigung mit seinen Lippen über die kleine Bisswunde. Grinsend wanderte Legolas mit seinen Küssen zu ihrer anderen Brust und reizte sie ebenso wie die andere. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge weiter abwärts. Er blies seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Bauch und bemerkte zufrieden ihr zittern. Elin schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, die jetzt schon viel zu schnell ging. Sie spürte Legolas angenehme Lippen auf ihrem Bauch umherwandern, seine Zunge sanft um ihren Bauchnabel kreisen und seine Hände über ihre Beine wandern. Elin schärfte all ihre Sinne, versuchte sie genau auf seine Berührungen zu konzentrieren um seine nächsten Schritte vorherzusagen. Doch Legolas ließ sich viel Zeit und ließ nicht erahnen was er als nächstes tun würde. Legolas strich sanft mit seiner Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel, er wusste sie wollte mehr, aber er ließ sie etwas zappeln. Er hauchte ihr einige Küsse auf den Bauch und spürte ihre Anspannung deutlich. "Liebes entspanne dich" flüsterte er, doch bekam er nur ein verzweifeltes seufzen zurück. Legolas grinste vor sich hin, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Elin noch süßer aussehen konnte, doch sie tat es genau in diesem Moment. Legolas massierte ihren angespannten Bauch mit seiner Zunge und blies seinen Atem über die etwas feuchte Stellen, die seine Zunge hinterlassen hatte. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Beine und langsam zu ihrem Hosenbund. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schnüren und Knöpfe und zog die Hose etwas auseinander. Elin zog die Luft zischend ein als er ihr die Hose langsam ab zog. Grashalme kitzelten ihre nun freien Schenkel, doch nahm sie die Berührung kaum war, denn die Berührungen die Legolas mit seiner Zunge auf ihrem Bauch anstellte, waren um einiges reizvoller. Langsam glitt Legolas mit seiner Zunge von ihrem Bauch ab. Er strich vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über ihre hauchdünne Unterwäsche. Er ließ seine Daumen vorsichtig rein fahren und zog sie über Elins Beine ab. Lächelnd begann er wieder ihren Bauch zu liebkosen, doch seine Hände strichen nun über die freien Schenkel und drückten sie etwas auseinander. Zitternd gab Elin Legolas nach, ließ seine Hände ihren Weg fortsetzen. Seine Küsse wanderten von ihrem Bauch langsam wieder hoch. Legolas beugte sie über ihr Gesicht und haucht ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Elin streckte sie ihm entgegen, wollte mehr von seinen Küssen, doch Legolas beschäftigte sie lieber mit ihrem Ohr.  
  
Zu Elin Leitwesen begann er an der Spitze ihre Ohrs, der empfindlichsten Stelle eines Elben, zu knabbern. Sanft umfuhr er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen ihres Ohrs. Elin schnappte nach Luft, seine Berührungen waren sanfter als alles andere. Legolas wanderte mit seinen Küssen nun über ihre Wangen und langsam zum Mund. Elin begann ihn begierig zu Küssen und zog ihm am Nacken enger an sich heran. Sie spürte sein Herz auf ihrer Brust schlagen, seine Atmung schnell gehen und seine Hände langsam über ihren Körper wandern. Doch was sie noch intensiver spürte, war seine Zunge die aufreizend über ihre Lippen strich. Als Elin den Mund leicht öffnete für Legolas mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen intensiver ab. Zaghaft berührt sie seine Zunge, bald aber berührten sich ihre Zunge immer heftiger und entschlossener. Ruckartig stieß Elin ihn nach hinten und ist sofort über ihm, um ihm mit ihrem Gewicht nach unten zu drücken. Legolas grinste und betrachtet Elin einen Moment. Sie saß auf seiner Hüfte und strich ihm über das Hemd. Langsam, Knopf für Knopf, öffnet sie sein Hemd und streichelt ihm über den nun nackten Oberkörper. Vorsichtig beugt sie sich hinab und beginnt ihre Lippen auf seine Schultern zu setzten und ihm gleichzeitig das Hemd ganz auszuziehen. Sie streichelt über seinen Oberkörper, fuhr die Konturen seiner Rippen mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Ihre Lippen berührten seine Brustwarzen, liebkosten sie sanft und langsam entlockte es ihm ein Stöhnen. Sein Atem wurde schneller. Langsam wanderte Elin mit ihren Küssen wieder hoch, begann sein Ohr mit ihrer Zunge zu umfahren, genau wie er es zuvor bei ihr getan hatte. Sie quälten ihn ebenso wie er sie. Sie rieb ihren Körper an seinem, spürte sein Herz schnell schlagen und seine Atmung schnell gehen. Elin küsste ihn, ungehemmt und voller Begehren. Legolas presste seine Lippen fester gegen ihre, schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie feste an sich. Ihre Zungen fochten einen wilden Kampf. Langsam gleitet Elin an Legolas herab, ihre Hände streichen über seinen Oberkörper und verharren dann an seinem Hosenbund. Geschickt öffnete sie die Schnüren und Bänder seiner Hose und zieht sie ihm langsam ab. Ihre Hände glitten über seine freien Beine. Legolas zog Elin zu sich hoch und begann sie wild und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. "Cen milin[Ich liebe dich]" hauchte Legolas zwischen ihren Küssen. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Legolas umarmte Elin und drehte sich mit, sodass er auf ihr lag. Seine Hände glitten ruhelos über ihren Körper, brachten sie immer mehr zum verzweifeln. Sanft nagte er an ihrer Unterlippen und strich ihr durch das Haar, immer wieder berührt er sanft ihr Ohr und bringt sie so zum seufzen. Langsam erhob sich Legolas und zog seine letzte Bekleidung aus, wobei Elin ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Grinsend kniete er sich über sie und begann sie wild zu küssen. Stürmisch und leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Voller Verlangen zog sie ihn enger an sich, spürte seinen erhitzen Körper an sich, seine Zunge wütete bereits in ihrem Mund und seine Hände fuhren ihre Konturen ab.  
  
Dann spürte Elin plötzlich seine freie Hand zwischen ihren Beinen, nervös folgt sie seiner Aufforderung sie etwas auseinander zu drücken. Kaum hatte sie es getan legte sie Legolas mit seiner Hüfte zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre Atmung sprang von 0 auf 100 als er langsam in sie eindrang. Legolas schloss zitternd die Augen, zu überwältigend war das Gefühl endlich eins mit Elin zu sein. Elin klammerte sich an ihn, ihre Finger bohrten sich regelrecht in seine Schultern. Zur Beruhigung hielt er einen Moment innen und begann ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten, doch er war selbst viel zu aufgewühlt um sie völlig zu beruhigen. Langsam wagte er sich weiter vor und dann nach etlichen Sekunden, so wie es ihm vorgekommen war, versank er ganz in ihrem Schoß. Legolas legte seien Arme unter ihren Rücken und hob sie leicht an, begann sie sanft zu küssen und gleichzeitig seine Hüfte leicht gegen ihre zu drücken. Stöhnend erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, doch ihr Kuss war leidenschaftlicher, er verbarg all ihre Sehnsüchte, Sehnsüchte nach mehr, Sehnsüchte nach ihm. Legolas. Elin schmiegte sich enger an ihn, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn enger an sich. Sie wollte mehr von seinen Berührungen und Legolas gab ihr mehr. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken und ihr Haar, seine Lippen waren regelrecht auf die ihre gepresst und seine Hüfte bewegte er etwas stärker. Elin schloss zitternd die Augen, sie spürte außer Legolas Berührungen nichts mehr, weder den leichten Wind noch das Gras. Sie zog Legolas immer wieder eng an sich, wollte nicht, dass er ging und dennoch tat er es immer wieder. Doch auch kam er wieder und bescherte ihr Gefühle, die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt  
  
hatte. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Körper und ihre Fingernägel hinterließen rote Striemen, vor allem seine Schulter musste dran glauben, denn Elin krallte sie an ihnen besonders feste. Legolas ließ von ihren Lippen ab und wanderte mit seinen Küssen über ihre Wange in Richtung Ohr. Sanft liebkoste er es und erhöhte gleichzeitig den Druck auf ihre Hüfte. Elin krallte sie verzweifelt an ihn, warum musste er sie auch so unermesslich quälen? Als seine Bewegungen stärker und schneller wurden musste Elin aufstöhnen. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu glühen und ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie Angst hatte es würde vor Anstrengung stehen bleiben. Legolas Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und hoben sie dann etwas an, so gleich drang er tiefer in sie ein. Elin stöhnte laut auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Legolas Haar, das ihm über die Schulter fiel. Auch Legolas musste stöhnen, er drückte Elins Kopf enger an seinen Hals, er wollte ihren warmen Atem weiter auf seinen Schultern und Hals spüren. Doch statt einfach ruhig so zu verharren begann Elin ihn am Hals zu küssen und biss leicht zu als er den Drück weiter erhöhte. Als Elin seinen Namen stöhnte und verzweifelt versuchte sich enger an ihn zu schmiegen war es um Legolas geschehen. Er vergaß seine Manieren und begann seine Leidenschaft und Begierde auf Elin raus zu lassen. Seine Bewegungen waren schneller und härt und Elins verzweifeltes stöhnen trieb ihn nur noch mehr an. Erst als ihre  
  
Atmung nur stockweiße kam und er die Verkrampfung ihres Körpers spürte, merkte er wie weit er sie und sich selbst getrieben hatte. Er klammerte sie feste an sich und bewegte sich ein letztes mal schneller. Elin spürte kaum noch was, weder die sanfte Küsse an ihrem Ohr, noch die feste Umarmung, nur die Wellen des Glücks die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreiteten nahm sie war. Als Legolas ein weiteres Mal eindrang stöhnte sie laut auf und spürte nur noch die Wellen des Glücks durch ihren Körper schießen. Legolas bekam ihren Höhepunkt in Vollenzügen mit und konnte seinen eigenen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er verlor sich in ihr und krallte sich feste an sie. Nach endlosen Sekunden, wie es ihm vorkam, ließ er sich erschöpft auf sie sinken. Elin klammerte sich immer noch an ihm fest und ließ ihn nicht von sich steigen. Irgendwann ließ aber ihre Kraft nach und ihre Beine sanken herab und einer ihrer Arme, der andere lag um seine Hüfte geschlungen. "Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte Legolas leise und rollte sich langsam von ihr. Elin drehte sich auf die Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube das musst du noch mal verdeutlichen!" Legolas grinste und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Sie verfielen in einen langen, sinnlichen Kuss.  
  
Aragorn stand auf dem Balkon und ließ seinen Blick über den Garten wandern. Wie oft hatten er und Arwen dort zusammen gestanden und die Sterne bestaunt. Nie wieder würden sie die gleichen Sterne oder den gleichen Mond begutachten. Oh wie sehr vermisste er Arwen. Aragorn hielt den Abendstern feste in seiner Hand. Die Kette schien hell im Glanz der Sterne zu leuchten. Er hatte vor mehr als einer Stunde Legolas und Elin in den Wald gehen sehen, er wusste die beiden empfanden etwas für einander und es freute ihn. Lange Zeit schon wusste er, dass Legolas einsam war. Seit dem Tod seiner Schwester hatte Legolas sich zurückgezogen und Aragorn wusste, Elin würde in ihm endlich wieder das Feuer wecken. Aragorn grinste, die beiden waren so verschieden und doch passten sie wie die Sterne und der Himmel zusammen. "Ihre Zeit war gekommen!" Aragorn drehte sich ruckartig um, erhatte Elrond nicht gehört. Der ältere Elb trat zu dem Menschen auf den Balkon und blickte zum Himmel. "Ich weiß" besann sich Aragorn seinen Worten und blickte ebenfalls hoch. "Hätte es noch Hoffnung gegeben wäre sie auch geblieben" sprach er weiter. Elrond sah seinen Ziehsohn lange an. Vor langer Zeit hatte Elrond Aragorn aufgenommen und ihm im Schutze Bruchtals aufgezogen, hatte ihn auf seine Aufgabe und seine Bestimmung vorbereitet. "Sie wäre nur deinet wegen geblieben!" Aragorn sah Elrond an. "Was hätte sie denn für Aussichten gehabt? Wäre sie geblieben und ihr hättet den Krieg gewonnen wärt ihr dennoch getrennt gewesen! Aragorn, du musst einsehen, dass es nur zu ihrem und auch zu deinem besten war." "Ich weiß" brachte er nur leise hervor. Er wusste, es war nur ein Traum gewesen.  
  
Arwen war elbisch, er menschlich. Er wäre früh gestorben und hätte sie zurückgelassen und so konnte sie in den Unsterblichen Landen ewig Leben. "Wann wirst du den Thron besteigen?" Aragorn blickte Elrond einen Moment an, dann sah er über den Garten hinweg zu dem See, in dem das Mondlicht seine Schatten warf. "Gar nicht!" "Was soll das bedeuten?" "Nichts weiter als das es sagt. Ich werde den Thron Gondors nicht besteigen. Denethor ist ein fähiger Mann und wird das Land gut regieren!" Elrond schüttelte den Kopf, so durfte Aragorn nicht denken, er war der rechtmäßige Thronerbe und so sollte er auch auf dem Thron sitzen. "Aber nur du kannst das Land wirklich regieren, es ist dein Volk!" "Und was ist wenn ich versagen? Wenn ich so versage wie bei den Gefährten? Ich habe damals versagt und werde es auch heute tun!" Aragorn wurde langsam wütend, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sah verbissen auf den See. "So darfst du nicht denken! Du hast dein bestes gegeben..." "Und was hat es gebracht? Nichts! Fünf meiner Freunde sind tot. Boromir starb in meinen Armen, Merry und Pippin konnten wir nicht rechtzeitig retten und Frodo und Sam starben weil wir sie nicht in Mordor unterstützen konnten!" "Das hätte niemand!" "Aber ich hätte an ihrer Seite sterben sollen!" schrie Aragorn. Der sonst so ruhige Waldläufer kochte vor Wut, all die  
  
Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein und selbst die Hand Elronds, die ihm immer Trost gegeben hatte, nütze nichts auf seiner Schulter. "Es hätte niemanden etwas gebracht wenn du ebenfalls in Mordor gestorben wärst. Jetzt kannst weiterhin das Böse bekämpfen und wirst es auch besiegen!" "Ach werde ich das?" fragte Aragorn zwar wieder mit normalem Ton, doch eher verbissen als ruhig. "Warum hast du dann Arwen fort geschickt wenn du sicher bist, dass ich es schaffen werde?" "Weil sie meine Tochter ist und ich es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Leben hier verfristet und nach deinem Tod trauert!" Aragorn senkte den Blick und sah dann langsam zu Elrond. "Verzeih, es ist...ich habe Angst ein weiteres Mal zu versagen. Denethor wird das Land sicher regieren. Ich werde wieder in die Wälder gehen und ein einfacher Waldläufer bleiben!" "Du wirst nie einfach sein!" Aragorn grinste und Elrond klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dann verließ der Elb den Balkon und das Gemach. Langsam sah Aragorn wieder auf den See. Nein wer würde nicht versagen, denn er würde es gar nicht erst dazu kommen lassen. Entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging in sein Gemach.  
  
Ende von Kapitel VI 


	8. Kapitel 07

Kapitel VII  
  
Angriff auf Bruchtal  
  
Legolas spürte plötzlich etwas Feuchtes auf seinem Bein, Gesicht... Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah zum Himmel, dieser war bedeckt mit grau- weißen Wolken. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und er lag immer noch nackt, mit Elin in den Armen, auf der Wiese im Wald. Er zitterte leicht und löste sich von Elin. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht und schmunzelte, sie sah so süß aus. Gestern Abend war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und hatte sich die Nacht über nicht aus seiner Umarmung befreit. Der Boden wurde schnell weiß und Legolas fröstelte etwas mehr. "Elin, wach auf. Wir sollten langsam mal zurückgehen" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und hauchte ihr einige Küsse auf die Wange Sie öffnete die Augen und reckte sich etwas. "Schon?" fragte sie noch etwas verschlafen. Er grinste und küsste sie kurz. "Es hat angefangen zu schneien. Wir wollen uns doch nicht erkälten" sagte er und stand auf. Legolas suchte seine Kleidung zusammen und zog sich an. Elin stand ebenfalls auf und zog sich an. "Guten Morgen mein Stern!" meinte Legolas und zog sie in seine Arme. "Morgen, dummer Elb!" Grinsend küsste er sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich eng an ihn.  
  
Langsam löste sie sich von einander und gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand nach Bruchtal zurück. Als sie den Wald verließen und das Gebäude betraten waren ihre Kleidung und Haare weiß vom Schnee. "Brrr ist das kalt! Erinnere mich daran, nie wieder im Wald zu schlafen, oder besser nicht so!" Legolas grinste und strich Elin etwas Schnee von den Schultern. Es war bereits später Morgen und Aragon, Eledirl und Elrond sahsen im Speisesaal des Palastes und frühstückten. Legolas und Elin traten, nicht mehr Hand in Hand, in den Saal. "Na da seit ihr ja endlich. Wir dachten schon ihr habt euch verlaufen" meinte Elrond lächelnd. "Verzeih Onkel... Legolas hat mich einwenig in Bruchtal rumgeführt" sagte sie und nahm neben ihrem Bruder platz, dieser sah sie etwas kritisch an. Legolas nickte Aragorn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. "Sehr schön. Nun esst erst mal etwas. Wir werden dann in Ruhe besprechen wie es weiter geht" meinte Elrond. Legolas und Elin aßen etwas und gingen dann mit Aragorn, Eledirl und Elrond, die bereits gegessen hatten, in die Bibliothek. Sie setzten sich an den Kamin. Elin saß Legolas gegenüber und blinzelte ihm immer wieder zu. "Nun Aragorn, was denkt du, wo wird Sauron wieder angreifen?" fragte Elrond und sah Aragorn lange an. Am Morgen war von der gestrigen Aggression nichts mehr zu sehen, Aragorn war wieder ganz der Alte gewesen. "Ich würde sagen entweder noch einmal Rohan oder Gondor. Minas Tirith ist stark, aber nicht stark genug" meinte Aragorn und zog an seiner Pfeife. "Dann solltet ihr nach Gondor zu Denethor reiten und ihm zur Seite stehen" meinte Elrond und sah sich in der Runde um. Er merkte, dass Elin nicht ganz bei der Sache war und schmunzelte, irgendwie war sie seit gestern verändert. "Das denke ich auch. Legolas und ich kennen Denethor gut und wir können ihm sicher helfen" meinte Aragorn und nickte zu Legolas. "Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt würde ich euch gerne begleiten. Ich würde als Vertreter unserer kleinen Stadt kämpfen" mischte sich Eledirl ein und sah Aragorn fragend an. "Sicher, jeder Krieger ist willkommen. Ihr könnt gerne mit uns reisen" "Ich würde auch gerne mitkommen" meinte Elin und sah von Aragorn zu ihrem Bruder. "Nein. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Hier in Bruchtal bist du sicher, Minas Tirith ist nicht de geeignete Ort für dich" sagte Eledirl mit fester Stimme. "Und was ist wenn ich mich weigere hier zu bleiben. Ich will mit denen gehen die ich liebe und schätze" protestierte sie weiter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eledirl wurde langsam wütend, warum musste seine Schwester ihm immer wiedersprechen und das noch vor solch hohen Leuten. "Erst recht wenn du nur wegen mir gehst, kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen"  
  
"Ich sagte nicht das ich wegen dir mit gehe" Elin war wildentschlossen Legolas nicht alleine gehen zu lassen. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte. "Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" fragte Eledirl verwirrt. "Das heißt, dass ich mit dem Mann gehe, egal wohin, den ich liebe" Elin stand entschlossen auf und stellte sich neben Legolas. Er nahm ihre Hand und spürte, dass sie leicht zitterte. Er hatte sie noch nie so nervös, aber auch noch nie so entschlossen gesehen. Er drückte sanft ihre Hand um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass er bei ihr war. "Was? Du und..." Eledirl konnte es nicht glauben, seine Schwester mit diesem Elb. Eledirl hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser Elb Elin verführen würde. "Ich werde mit Legolas gehen, ob mit oder ohne deinem Willen. Uns trennt niemand mehr" meinte Elin entschlossen und setzte sich zu Legolas auf den Stuhl. Legolas nahm umarmte sie und sah zu Eledirl, dieser beachtete ihn wenig und wenn dann nur bösartig. "Gut dann geh halt. Doch wirst du Legolas so oder so nicht bekommen. Er ist ein Prinz hohen Standes, du ein einfache Waldelbin. Sein Vater wird eure Liebe nicht akzeptieren" sagte Eledirl und sah Legolas herausfordert an. Eledirl wusste wie wichtig ein hoher Stand war und das die Elben in so einer Position nicht jeden heiraten oder lieben durften. Damit hatte Eledirl gar nicht so Unrecht musste Legolas einsehen. Sein Vater war ein stolzer Herrscher und immer bedacht seinen Ruf zu halten. Er wollte Legolas auf den Thron bringen und das mit einer Frau an seiner Seite aus ebenfalls hohem Stande. "Setzt eure Schwester doch nicht so unterdruck. Sie will natürlich auch bei euch sein, da sie euch auch liebt" versuchte Legolas Eledirl etwas zu beruhigen. Und tatsächlich Eledirl ließ die Schultern hängen. "Na schön, komm mit. Ich habe doch nur Angst um dich. Aber das was ich sagte meine ich auch so...eure Liebe steht unter keinem guten Stern" mit diesen Worten verlies Eledirl das Zimmer, er ließ die Tür laut ins Schloss fallen und so herrschte erst mal Stille im Raum. Aragorn sah zu Legolas und Elin die sich glücklich ansahen. Er hatte es doch gewusste und es freute ihn, Legolas so fröhlich zu sehen. "Puh. Okay ihr werdet heute noch aufbrechen müssen. Wer weiß schon wann das Böse wieder zu schlagen wird. Selbst hier in Bruchtal sind wir nicht mehr sicher, Orks wurden in der Nähe gesichtet und sie streifen durch die Wälder. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Bereitet euch vor. Ich werde eure Pferde satteln lassen und am Tor für euch bereithalten lassen" erklärte Elrond und verlies mit Aragorn zusammen das Zimmer. Legolas drückte Elin an sich. "Du bist so verrückt. Deshalb liebe ich dich" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Es stimmt aber. Ich werde dich nirgends alleine hinlassen, so lange Krieg herrscht.  
  
Komm lass uns gehen und uns fertig machen" sagte sie und wollte aufstehen doch Legolas hielt sie zurück. "Noch nicht" sagte er und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Elin vergaß Eledirls Worte, ihre Streit und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Langsam sank sie in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss. Zärtlich knabberte Legolas an ihrer Lippe und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, so werde ich es tut" sagte er leise. "Du dummer Elb" "Ich meine es ernst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren und werde auch alles dafür tun, damit das nicht passiert" sagte er ernst. Elin sah in seine Augen und sah, dass er das ernst meinte. Sie schluckte schwer, auch sie würde alles für ihn geben. "Ich liebe dich" Legolas grinste und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. "Ich dich auch! Lass uns nun gehen!" Gemeinsam gingen sie raus und gingen in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Nach einer Weile trafen die 4Gefährten sich am Tor und befestigten ihre Rucksäcke und Taschen an den Sätteln der Pferde. Elrond kam raus und drückte seinen Neffen. "Pass auf dich und deine Schwester auf. Grüß deinen Vater von mir. Ich werde euch nach all dem mal besuchen kommen" meinte Elrond als er sich von seinem Neffen löst. "Das werde ich. Wir freuen uns auf deinen Besuch" Eledirl stieg dann auf sein Pferd und hantierte mit seinen Zügeln. "Pass auf dich auf" flüsterte Elrond Elin ins Ohr als er sie drückt. "Werde ich" sagte sie leise. Elin kam Elrond nicht mehr all zu fremd vor und er war ihr auch sympathisch, aber irgendwie erinnerte er sie an ihren Vater. Elin stieg dann ebenfalls auf ihr Pferd. "Aragorn, Legolas ich hoffe auf ein baldiges wiedersehen. Viel Erfolg" meinte Elrond zu Legolas und Aragorn, die schon auf ihren Pferden sahsen. Langsam verließen die Gefährten Bruchtal und ritten langsam durch den Wald. Elin sah sich noch mal um und saugte das wunderschöne Bild, das Bruchtal an diesem Morgen zeigte, in sich auf. Legolas und Elin ritten vorweg, Aragorn und Eledirl hinter ihnen. "Wie ist Gondor so?" fragte Elin nach einer Zeit. "Es ist nicht so schön wie Rohan oder Bruchtal. Aber Minas Tirith, die Hauptstadt, ist wunderschön" erzählt Legolas. Ja Minas Tirith war schön, aber er fühlte sich im Wald wohler als in der Stadt. Umek, Elins Pferd, schnaubte plötzlich wild. "Ganz ruhig was ist denn?" fragte sie ihn und tätschelte seinen Hals. Umek wieherte laut und steigt auf die Hinterläufer. "Elin!" schrien Legolas und Eledirl gleichzeitig auf. Plötzlich kamen von vorne eine große Gruppe von Orks angelaufen. "Vorsicht!" schrie Aragorn. Er hatte es geahnt, Elrond hatte ihn gewarnt, dass  
  
Orks in der Nähe waren. Aber das sie Bruchtal angreifen würden hätte keiner gedacht. Eledirl eröffnete das Feuer und schoss die ersten Orks um. "Wir müssen Bruchtal warnen. Aragorn reite zurück und warne Elrond!" befahl Legolas. Aragorn nickte und wendete sein Pferd und galoppierte davon. Er warf einen Blick zu, es waren viele Orks, aus Isengart wie er erkannte. Er trieb sein Pferd schneller an und preschte vorwärts.  
  
Legolas hatte derweil sein Schwert gezogen und schlug einige Orks um. Elin kämpfte mit Umek und schaffte es schließlich ihn zu beruhigen. "Pass auf" rief Eledirl zu Elin. Elin lies sich von Umek fallen und wurde so nicht von dem Pfeil getroffen. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und zog schnell ihr Schwert. Ihr Arm schmerzte, doch musste sie den Schmerz ignorieren, zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. "Es sind zu viele. Da seht, sie laufen Richtung Bruchtal!" rief Eledirl und zeigte in die Richtung in der Bruchtal lag. Legolas sprang von seinem Pferd und stellte sich einem Ork in den Weg. Langsam wurde ihm was klar, er kannte das hier. Er hatte das schon einmal erlebt. "Maja" flüsterte er leise. Die Erinnerungen an den Tod seiner Schwester kamen immer und immer wieder vor seinen Augen zum Vorschein.  
  
Er sah wieder seine Schwester...das Blut...ihre Augen...den Schmerz...den Ork...die Axt  
  
Alles kam wieder hoch. Warum musste sich das alles wiederholen, wenn es sich wiederholte, dann würde er jetzt Elin verlieren. "Legolas pass auf!" rief Eledirl. Legolas sah auf und konnte gerade noch einem Ork ausweichen und nieder schlagen. Nein, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Elin etwas passierte doch plötzlich spürte er das von hinten etwas in ihn eingedrungen war. Er sah an sich runter und sah aus seiner linken Schulter eine Pfeilspitze rausragen. Er rang um Atem, es schien als ob der Pfeil seine Lunge getroffen hatte. Bei jedem Atemzug spürte er den Pfeil in sich reiben. "Legolas!" schrie Elin. Er sah sie an, spürte plötzlich weder Schmerz noch sonst etwas. Blut tränkte sein Hemd, über seine Arme lief das Blut und tropfte auf den staubigen Weg und färbten ihn rot. Langsam lies er sein Schwert fallen und sank auf die Knie. Es wurde schwarz vor Augen, er sah nur noch Elins entsetztes Gesicht, dann war alles schwarz und Kälte umfing ihn. Er hatte versagt, wieder einmal. "Nein!" schrie Elin verzweifelt. Sie erschlug einige Orks in ihrer Nähe und sehr hart nahm sie den dran, der Legolas angeschossen hatte. Pferdegetrampel kam näher und Orkgeschrei kam aus der Richtung in der Bruchtal lag. Aragorn und eine Scharr Reiter kamen aus der Richtung und erschlugen Orks. Bald entstand ein heftiger Kampf zwischen den Reitern und den Orks. "Bitte nicht" flüsterte Elin und sank auf die Knie neben Legolas, der flach am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. "Was...was ist passiert?" fragte Aragorn Außeratmen und sprang von seinem Pferd. "Er...er wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen" schluchzte Elin. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Aragorn hob Legolas an und sah, dass dieser sehr viel Blut verloren hatte. "Wir müssen ihn nach Bruchtal bringen und seine Blutung stoppen. Sonst wird er uns...". "Nein! Spreche das niemals aus!" unterbrach Elin ihn wütend. Aragorn nickte. Die Wunde sah nicht gut aus, ermusste den Pfeil rausziehen sonst würde sich die Wunde entzünden. "Halte seinen Kopf feste" Elin hielt den Kopf feste und Aragorn brach die Pfeilspitze und das Ende ab. Elin sah ängstlich auf Legolas und auf Aragorns Hand die am Pfeil lag. "Das wird jetzt schmerzhaft, halte ihn ganz fest!" Sie nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen als sie Legolas fester hielt. Aragorn zählte leise bis 3 und zog dann den Pfeil raus.  
  
Legolas bäumte sich auf, doch war er kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein. Blut floss aus der Wunde und tränkte Elins Hände, die neben der Wunde lagen und ihn fest hielten. "Wir brauchen was um die Blutung zu stoppen!" meinte Aragorn und sah sich um. Elin riss ihr Hemd auseinander und drückte den Stoff auf die Wunde. "Das geht auch" meinte Aragorn erstaunt und drückte an Elins Stelle den Stoff auf die Wunde. Eledirl stieg von seinem Pferd und sah auf seine Schwester runter. Ihm war es peinlich, doch Elin war es egal das nun die Reiter aus Bruchtal auf ihren nackten Oberkörper blicken konnten. "Hilf mir ihn auf das Pferd zu setzten" sagte Aragorn zu Eledirl. Eledirl und Aragorn hoben Legolas vorsichtig hoch. Langsam setzten sie ihn auf das Pferd und Aragorn schwang sich zu ihm hoch. "Reite schnell!" meinte Elin und erhob sich langsam. Aragorn nickte, er und die Reiter aus Bruchtal ritten schnell zurück nach Bruchtal. Elin band ihr zerrissenes Hemd zusammen und trat an Umek. Eledirl trat an sie heran und packte sie. "Was soll das? Du hättest dich doch nicht gleich vor allen entblößen müssen" meinte Eledirl mit strenger Stimme. "Hätte ich Legolas verbluten lassen sollen?" fragte sie entsetzt. Eledirl sah seine Schwester böse an, wie konnte sie diesen Prinzen nur so sehr lieben. "Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen" sagte sie und stieg auf. Eledirl sah ihr zu, was meinte sie? "Lass mich mit deiner Eifersucht in Ruhe!" sagte sie und ritt fort. Er sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. Er Eifersüchtig? Auf den dummen Prinzen? Nein, niemals!  
  
Aragorn und einige Reiter trugen Legolas in ein Zimmer. Vorsichtig betteten sie ihn ins Bett. "Holt schnell Elrond" befahl Aragorn und sah seinen Freund verzweifelt an. "Du darfst nicht aufgeben Legolas. Halte durch" sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Aragorn strich ihm über die Stirn, Legolas glühte, es stand nicht gut um ihn.  
  
Elin rannte durch die Gänge und stieß mit Elrond zusammen. "Was ist denn passiert?" Elin schluchzte kurz. "Orks haben uns angegriffen!" Gemeinsam rannten sie zu dem Zimmer in dem Legolas lag. "Geht es dir gut Elin?" fragte Elrond besorgt. "Ja, aber Legolas nicht. Du musst ihm helfen!" sagte sie beinah flehend. In dem Zimmer angekommen ging Elrond zum Bett und schaute auf Legolas. "Er sieht nicht gut aus" meinte er und nahm den Stofffetzen von Legolas Wunde. "Gar nicht gut" meinte er noch mal. Nach längerem Behandeln sagte Elrond. "Ich weiß nicht ob er es überstehen wird. Ihm fehlt die Kraft und er hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Wenn die Nacht gut verläuft ist er über den Berg, wenn nicht..." Elrond sprach es nicht aus, er sah die Trauer in Elins Gesicht und es schmerzte ihn. Aragorn ging zu Elin und drückte ihre Schulter. "Er hat einen starken Willen, er schafft das schon!" Eledirl stand in der Tür und betrachtete seine Schwester, er hatte sie selten so aufgebracht gesehen. Elin schluchzte und setzte sich neben Legolas in einen Sessel. Elrond nickte den anderen zu und so verließen sie das Gemach und ließen Elin alleine. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, ihr Herz schmerzte. "Du musst durchhalten! Ich könnte ohne dich nicht mehr Leben!" sagte sie leise. Sanft strich sie Legolas über die Wange, was sollte sie bloß tun? Was wäre wenn er tatsächlich sterben würde und sie alleine zurück bleiben würde. Nein, dass durfte nicht passieren, nicht jetzt, nicht so!  
  
Es war späte Nacht, Elin hielt die ganze Zeit über Legolas Hand, doch er wurde immer schwächer. Elin überkamen nun wirkliche Zweifel ob er es schaffen würde. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und zog ein kleines, dünnes Buch hervor. Es war ein Buch über elbische Zauberei, ihre Mutter hatte es ihr einmal geschenkt. Stets hatte sie Trost in dem Buch gefunden, es war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Elin las etwas und gelangte dann zu einem Zauber, bei dem man seinen Geliebten retten konnte. Elin stand auf und überlegte kurz, sollte sie Magie einsetzten um ihn zu retten? Sie wusste der Zauber würde ihr Leben ändern, doch sie musste es wagen. Langsam erhob sie sich und stellte sich neben das Bett. Leise sprach sie einen Spruch auf, der Spruch Der endlosen Liebe. "Die Gnade die mir zuteil gekommen ist, möge auf ihn übergehen. Verschont ihn, lasst ihm am Leben" Nachdem sie den Spruch aufgesagt hatte küsste sie Legolas Stirn. Sie wartete einen Moment, dann plötzlich, wie durch Zauberhand öffnete Legolas die Augen. Elin lächelte und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. "Ich kenne euer Gesicht" sagte Legolas mit schwacher Stimme. "Elin" sagte er dann nach einer Weile. Elin konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, vorsichtig gab sie ihm einen Kuss. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich" flüsterte sie leise. "Es tut mir leid, ich war schwach und unkonzentriert. Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen. Verzeih mir" sprach er mit so leiser Stimme, dass Elin sich vorbeugen musste. "Es sei dir vergeben. Schlafe nun und komme zu Kräften" sagte sie und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. Langsam schloss Legolas wieder die Augen und schlief ein. Erleichterung machte sich in Elin breit, sie hatte es geschafft, auch wenn sie jetzt sterblich war, der Preis war es wert gewesen.  
  
Elin saß die ganze Nacht bei ihm und hielt seine Hand, sie schlief irgendwann in der Nacht ein und wachte erst am Morgen auf als Elrond und Aragorn den Raum betraten. "Elin, wach auf. Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?" fragte Elrond und weckte seine Nichte sanft. "Ja, ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen" Elin richtete sich etwas auf und gähnte. Aragorn lächelte sie an und nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu. "Es scheint ihm besser zugehen. Wurde er in der Nacht mal wach?" fragte Elrond leise. Elin nickte, ihr viel ihr Buch aus der Hand und Aragorn hob es auf. "Elbische Zauberei" las er den Titel. Er blätterte etwas drin rum und kam auf die Seite mit dem Spruch den Elin angewandt hatte, es war ein Knick in der Ecke. Aragorn las den Spruch, seine Wirkung und den Preis. Geschockt sah er auf. "Du hast doch nicht etwa diesen Spruch angewandt?" Er hielt ihr das Buch hin und sah sie fragend an. Elin sah verlegen weg. "Du hast tatsächlich deine Unsterblichkeit für ihn auf gegeben?" fragte Aragorn nach. Elrond sah seine Nichte entsetzt an. Nein das durfte nicht sein. "Ich...ich wusste nicht weiter. Er wurde immer schwächer und er brauchte doch Lebendenergie. Ich wollte ihm doch helfen" rechtfertigte sich Elin und schluchzte etwas. Elrond war entsetzt. "Wie konntest du nur? Nun hast du eine Lebenszeit wie ein Sterblicher. Ist dir das bewusst?". "Ja das ist es mir. Doch sollte ich lieber an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben? Ich liebe Legolas, ohne ihn hat mein Leben keinen Sinn" sagte sie und strich Legolas über die Hand. "Dein Vater wird mir die Hölle heiß machen und dein Bruder erst" Elrond ging durchs Zimmer, konnte nicht glauben was er gehört hatte. Das würde noch ziemlichen Ärger geben. "Es war nicht deine Entscheidung" meinte sie. "Aber ich hätte es verhindern müssen!" Elin stand auf. "Sei leiser, er braucht Ruhe!" Elrond zog sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. "Ist dir klar, das du mit Legolas höchstens vielleicht noch 60 Jahre oder so verbringen wirst?" "Na und?! Lieber ein Leben mit ihm, als tausend ohne ihn!" meinte Elin nun auch etwas lauter. "Erhebe ja nicht deine Stimme gegen mich!" warnte Elrond und drohte mit seiner flachen Hand Elin. "Was willst du tun? Ein Schlag kann mir nichts anhaben. Der Verlust Legolas schon!" sagte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Eledirl der den Gang entlang kommt. Elin sah eingeschnappt weg. "Deine Schwester ist total übergeschnappt. Sie hat ihre Unsterblichkeit für Legolas aufgegeben!" erzählte Elrond total aufgebracht. "WAS? Bist du total übergeschnappt?" fragte Eledirl und packte seine Schwester am Arm. "Lass mich los. Ich tue was ich will. Es ist mein Leben!" Elin riss sich los und funkelte die beiden Männer an. Eingeschnappt betrat sie das Zimmer wieder und Aragon kam raus. "Sie ist nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand. Wir müssen deinen Vater sofort über das alles Informieren. Über den Angriff auf Bruchtal und über Elin!" meinte Elrond. "Vater wird ausrasten. Wie konnte sie nur?" fragte sich Eledirl immer wieder. Aragorn sah zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her. Er verstand Elin, er hätte sicherlich für Arwen, wäre es ihm möglich, das gleiche getan. Doch er schwieg, er wollte nicht noch mehr Unruhe stiften.  
  
Ende von Kapitel VII 


	9. Kapitel 08

Kapitel VIII  
  
Schmerzhafte Liebe  
  
Elin konnte nicht glauben, dass sie alle nicht verstanden wie sehr sie Legolas brauchte. Sie ging ans Bett und legte den Kopf auf das Bett, leise schluchzte sie in die Bettdecke. Legolas wachte langsam auf, drehte den Kopf zu Elin. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr über den Kopf. "Was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt. Elin erschrak, sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. "Oh Legolas" schluchzte sie, mehr brachte sie nicht raus. Sanft streichelte er ihr über ihr Gesicht. "Was ist denn so schlimm? Geht es dir gut?" fragte er noch einmal. "ja mir geht es gut, körperlich. Ach, keiner versteht mich. Ich habe etwas für dich gemacht und jeder findet ich habe total übertrieben und sei übergeschnappt" sagte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er lächelte sie schief an. "Was hast du denn gemacht, außer mir dein Herz geschenkt- was mehr wert ist als alle Schätze dieser Welt!" fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. Es musste etwas schweres sein, sonst würde es ihr leichterfallen, merkte er. Elin lächelte, er war dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und konnte sie schon wieder verlegen machen. Sie wusste ihre Entscheidung war richtig gewesen, egal was die anderen sagte. "Ich... ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Aber wenn es dir besser geht werde ich es dir sagen" versprach sie. Legolas ließ es erst einmal dabei beruhen und fragte nicht weiter nach. Er wollte sie nicht bedrängen, ihr schien es wirklich nahe zu gehen. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und verspürte sofort einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter. "Du musst vorsichtiger sein, deiner Schulter geht es noch immer schlecht!" Legolas lächelte, Elin konnte er nichts vormachen, sie bemerkte sofort, dass ihm die Schulter schmerzte und sie zog sich etwas zurück. Doch sie blieb so nahe bei ihm, dass er ihre Nähe spürte.  
  
Aragorn, Eledirl und Elrond sahsen gemeinsam im Garten und redeten über den Vorfall. "Wenn sie schon so weit vorgedrungen sind, wird Gondor Hilfe brauchen. So schnell werden sie Bruchtal nicht wieder angreifen. Wir sind, noch, zu stark für sie. Wir können uns verteidigen, doch Gondor ist schwach, Minas Tirith ist schwach" meinte Elrond. "Wir sollten trotzdem so schnell es geht einige Trupps zur Bewachung zusammen stellen" meinte Aragorn. Elrond nickte. "Wirst du nach Gondor reiten und Denethor helfen?" fragte Elrond. Aragorn überlegte, er wollte Legolas- seinen treuen Freund- nicht alleine lassen, doch musste er auch anderen helfen. Wenn er schon den thron nicht bestieg, so sollte er wenigstens Denethor helfen. "Ja. Ich werde Denethor helfen so gut ich kann" meinte Aragorn nach einer Weile. "Ich werde euch begleiten. Doch werden wir dann erst nach Fuin reiten müssen. Von dort können wir mit weiteren Reitern nach Gondor reiten" Aragorn sah Eledirl an, er war die ganze zeit über still gewesen. Der Schock über Elins Handeln schien immer noch tief in ihm drin zu sitzen. "Nun, es ist zwar ein kleiner Umweg, doch sollten uns dieser wert sein. Gut ihr könnt mich begleiten" erklärte Aragorn dann. "Gut. Wann wollt ihr aufbrechen?" fragte Eledirl und war froh mit Aragorn reiten zu dürfen. Er musste Luft zwischen sich und Legolas bringen, sonst würde das in einem Desaster enden. "Ich würde sagen morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang. Wir haben einen langen Ritt vor uns, wir können nicht all zu viele Pausen machen, die zeit rennt uns davon. Von Fuin werden wir dann noch etwa einen bis zwei Tage brauchen nach Gondor" überlegte Aragorn. "Nun gut. Aragorn bereite alles vor. Wir werden uns heute Abend beim Essen sehen" erklärte Elrond. Aragorn nickte und ging fort. "Nun, du wirst deinem Vater erzählen, dass wir angegriffen worden sind und das es von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, dass er seine Krieger nach Gondor schickt" meinte Elrond zu Eledirl. "Wir haben nur noch 1500 Krieger in Fuin, es müssen mindestens 800 dort bleiben um die Stadt und den Wald zu beschützen" meinte Eledirl und sah seinen Onkel besorgt an. Elrond nickte Gedankenversunken. "Nun gut. Wir werden sehen wie es weiter geht. Mit Aragorn an deiner Seite wird das schon schief gehen. Wir sollten jetzt noch mal nach der Schwester schauen" meinte Elrond und stand mit Eledirl auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in das Haus.  
  
Elin saß in dem Sessel und las ein Buch. Legolas war wieder eingeschlafen, er war immer noch geschwächt. Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet und Eledirl betrat das Zimmer. Elin legte das Buch zur Seite und ging auf ihren Bruder zu. "Was willst du?" fragte sie mit leiser aber harter Stimme. "Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Eledirl und sah zu Legolas rüber. Elin drückte ihren Bruder raus und schloss von außen die Tür. "Was willst du wirklich?" fragte sie nun mit normaler Lautstärke. "Ich werde mit Aragorn nach Fuin reiten. Kommst du mit?" fragte Eledirl und sah seine kleine Schwester an. "Als ob ich hier weg könnte. Denkst du im ernst, dass ich Legolas hier alleine lasse? Niemals" meinte Elin mit leicht erhobener Stimme. "Sobald man etwas sagt drehst du durch. Was ist los? Ich habe weder dich noch Legolas angegriffen. Aber ich darf ja noch nicht mal fragen wie es ihm geht. Du hast deine Unsterblichkeit verloren, willst du durch dein Benehmen auch noch deinen Bruder, deine Familie verlieren?" fragte Eledirl und packte Elin am Arm. "Ich brauche weder dich noch einen anderen aus der Familie. Es war ja eh niemand für mich da. Wo warst du denn als ich dich gebraucht habe? Als Mutter starb?" fragte sie zornig. "Jetzt lass Mutter aus dem Spiel. Ich weiß ich war nicht immer für dich da, aber jetzt bin ich für dich da" "Jetzt brauch ich dich aber nicht mehr. Ich habe gelernt alleine mit meinem Schmerz auszukommen. Und bevor ich noch einmal jemanden verliere den ich liebe, gebe ich lieber meine Unsterblichkeit auf! Ich habe keine Familie mehr!" sagte sie und stieß ihren Bruder von sich. Eledirl verlor die Beherrschung und schlug seiner Schwester ins Gesicht. Elin hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Bruder so ausrasten würde. Sie kannte ihn scheinbar doch nicht so gut wie sie immer gedacht hatte. "Du bist das Letzte" sagte Elin und faste sich an die Wange. "Das...das wollte ich nicht" sagte Eledirl jetzt bedauernd. "Wieso? Du hast mir endlich die Augen geöffnet. Ich gehöre nicht zu dir oder Vater, weder nach Fuin noch in den Fangongwald! Ich werde dort nie wieder hin zurückkehren" sagte sie und faste schon wieder zur Tür. "Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Ab dem heutigen Tage habe ich keine Schwester mehr. Sie ist am jenem Tage gestorben als dieser Elb in unsere Stadt kam!" meinte Eledirl und ging fort. Elin sah ihrem Bruder nach, seine Worte hatten sie mehr verletzt als sein Schlag. Elin sank an der Tür runter auf den Boden. Sie brach in Tränen aus und schluchzte. Wie konnte er nur? Verstand sie denn niemand? War sie nun wirklich alleine? Wo sollte sie hin? Was würde nach dem krieg passieren oder besser was im Krieg?  
  
Aragorn hatte eine Nachricht in seinem Gemach aufgefunden und war sofort zum Stadttor gelaufen. "Aragorn! Schön dich zusehen!" begrüßte Gimli seinen Freund und sprang aus dem Sattel seines grauen Ponys Dampai. "Gimli. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Aragorn und beugte sich zu seinem Zwergenfreund runter und umarmte ihn. "Na ich konnte dich doch nicht mit Legolas alleine lassen. Ohne mich kommt ihr doch längst nicht so weit wie mit mir" spaßte Gimli, sah dann aber, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Gimli dann besorgt. "Mit mir ja. Doch Legolas geht es nicht sehr gut. Wir wurden angegriffen und Legolas hat es ziemlich schwer erwischt. Nur durch Elin hat er überlebt" erzählte Aragorn Gimli. "Ach du meine Güte. Kaum ist man nicht dabei, passiert etwas. Ich würde gerne zu ihm" meinte Gimli. Aragorn nickte und ging mir Gimli zum Palast. Gimli übergab am Palasteingang Dampai einem Reiter und ging mit Aragorn schnellen Schrittes zu Legolas Gemach. Als sie sich auf dem Flur begaben sahen sie vor der Tür Elin am Boden liegen, weinend. Aragorn ahnte schon was passiert war, fragte dennoch nach. "Elin, was ist passiert?" Aragorn kniete sich runter zu ihr und strich ihr über den Arm. "Aragorn! Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur...ach nichts weiter" Elin hatte Aragorn nicht gehört, sie schämte sich, dass er sie so sah. Sie war immer die Starke gewesen und hat kaum Schwäche gezeigt. "Herr Gimli. Sie sind wieder da?" fragte sie und stand langsam auf. "Ist wohl auch besser so" meinte Gimli. Elin öffnete die Tür und sah das Legolas aufrecht im Bett saß. "Elin, Aragorn! Schön euch zu sehen. Gimli? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Legolas als Gimli das Zimmer betrat. "Na kaum bin ich weg, stirbst du beinahe. Ich sollte jetzt wohl in deiner Nähe bleiben damit dir nichts passiert" spaßte Gimli und klopfte Legolas auf die gesunde Schulter. "Ich habe ja jetzt Elin" sagte Legolas und sah zu Elin. Doch sie wich seinem Blick aus und schaute verlegen weg. Legolas machte sich sorgen, langsam wurde es doch merkwürdig. Stets hatte sie ihm in die Augen geschaut, egal was war. "Legolas, Eledirl und ich werden nach Gondor reiten um Denethor beizustehen. Du kannst ja nachkommen wenn es dir besser geht!" erklärte Aragorn. "Ich würde lieber gleich mit. Mir geht es schon viel besser" erklärte Legolas und richtete sich etwas mehr auf, zuckte dann aber unter Schmerzen zusammen. "Ja das sehe ich. Nein, du musst dich schonen. Du und Gimli könnt ja in einigen Tagen nachkommen. Jetzt ruh dich aus. Vielleicht kannst du ja in ein paar Tagen wieder aufstehen und reiten" ermunterte Aragorn seinen Freund und ging dann. "Ich werde hier bleiben und dann mit dir nach Gondor reiten. Dann wird dir so schnell nichts mehr passieren. Passt gut auf ihn auf, Mylady" meinte Gimli zu Elin und ging dann auch raus. Elin lächelte Gimli hinter her und sah dann zu Legolas. "Was ist los Elin? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht!" merkte Legolas an. Elin sah Legolas an und setzte sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett. Langsam schlang Legolas seine Arme um sie, doch es  
  
schmerzte ihn sehr. "Nein lass, bitte!" sagte sie und schluchzte leise. "Ich...ich hatte nur einen kleinen Streit mit meinem Bruder. Mir geht es schon wieder gut" sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. Legolas sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an, nein es war mehr. Ihr ging es nicht gut und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er daran schuld war. "Warum habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte er. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen" meinte sie und sah verlegen weg. "Warum nicht?" fragte Legolas nach. Was hatte sie oder er getan, was so schlimm war? "Du würdest genau so reagieren wie mein Bruder und das will ich nicht" sagte sie leise. "Elin bitte, ich ertrage es nicht länger dich so leiden zu sehen" sagte Legolas mit leicht verzweifelter Stimme. "Ich habe etwas verlorne, nein aufgegeben für dich. Und mein Bruder ist deswegen sauer" erklärte sie stockweiße. "Was kannst du denn aufgegeben haben, dass dein Bruder so sauer ist?" "Meine Unsterblichkeit" gab sie leise von sich. "Was? Wie, warum denn?" fragte Legolas noch verwirrter. "Du hättest die Nacht nicht überlebt. Da habe ich meine Unsterblichkeit auf dich übertragen. Ich habe alle Elbensinne noch, nur nicht das lange Leben" sagte sie leise und sah Legolas an. "Das ist nicht wahr. Ich...ich bin das nicht wert. Du musst das rückgängig machen!" meinte Legolas verzweifelt. "Das geht nicht. Aber wärst du die Nacht gestorben, wäre ich mit dir gestorben. So kann ich wenigstens ein Leben mit dir führen. Bitte verzeih mir..." flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. Legolas war gerührt und gleichzeitig verzweifelt. Wie sehr musste sie ihn lieben, doch er würde sich stets Vorwürfe machen wenn sie sterben würde. "Oh Elin, das kann ich nie wieder gut machen." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du bist so verrückt, deshalb liebe ich dich so sehr" sagte er und küsste ihre Wange.  
  
"Du bist so süß. Bitte sei mir nicht böse" Elin schloss die Augen, sie war froh dass es raus war, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie angst wie Legolas damit umgehen würde. "Ich hätte das gleiche für dich getan, hätte ich es gewusst" gab er leise zu. Elin legte sich neben Legolas ins Bett. "Ich weiß, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie schon halb schlafend. "Und ich liebe dich, nie werde ich anders fühlen!" Lächelnd schlief Elin auf Legolas Bauch ein.  
  
Aragorn und Gimli sahsen gemeinsam im Speisesaal und redeten miteinander. "Das ist ja wirklich nicht zu glauben. Sie hat wirklich ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben?" fragte Gimli noch einmal nach. "Ja. Sie hat mich sehr an Arwen erinnert. Aber irgendetwas muss noch geschehen sein. Ihr Bruder ist gerade eben sehr wütend an uns vorbei gelaufen. Die Beiden hatten wohl einen Streit" meinte Aragorn. "Könnte seien, vielleicht wegen ihrer Tat" gab Gimli zu bedenken. Aragorn nickte. Eledirl schien ziemlich an seiner Schwester zu hängen, aber er war eher der Kühletyp, der keine Gefühle zu ließ und so oft gereizt war. Aragorn machte sich sorgen, was würde wohl aus den Geschwistern werden?  
  
Eledirl konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Seine Schwester wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Hatte er vielleicht etwas hart reagiert? Hätte er sie vielleicht nicht so anfahren sollen? Er wusste es nicht. Er war im Garten und sah der Sonne beim untergehen zu. Es war alles so kompliziert, oder bildete er sich das nur ein. War es vielleicht ganz simpel, zu simpel um es sofort zu erkennen? Seine Wut galt nicht seiner Schwester, auch wenn er sie an ihr ausgelassen hatte. Er war wütend auf diesen Prinzen. Er kannte viele hohe Prinzen, die sich mit jungen Elbinen begnügten und dann zur nächsten übersprangen. Warum sollte Legolas anders sein? Eledirl lief auf und ab, wie sollte er das alles nur seinem Vater beibringen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Aragorn von hintern. Er war leise in den Garten gekommen, erhatte Eledirl genau beobachtet. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich verstehe Elin einfach nicht" meinte Eledirl und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein. "Hattet ihr einen Streit?" fragte Aragorn und lehnte sich an einen Baum. "Ja. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen wie man so dumm sein kann. Einfach ein Unsterbliches Leben weg zu werfen" Eledirl seufzte und machte eine Weg-Werf-Bewegenung. "Nun, ich glaube nicht dass man das dumm bezeichnen kann. Elin liebt Legolas, hätte sie ihn verlornen wäre sie als Elbin an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben. Wolltet ihr etwa das? Eure Schwester braucht euch im Moment mehr als ihr denkt. Als ich vorhin zu Legolas gegangen bin habe ich sie am Boden vor der Tür weinend aufgefunden. Ich glaube nicht das sie eure Ratschläge braucht, sonder sie braucht Euch - als ihren Bruder!" erklärte Aragorn langsam. "Vielleicht habt ihr Recht. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Kraft und den Mut habe jetzt noch mal zu ihr zugehen. Ich habe sie verletzt, mit Worten und...auch Körperlich" gab Eledirl leise zu. "Nun, dass war sicher nicht das klügste aber wenn ihr jetzt nicht reinen Tisch macht, werdet ihr es sicher bereuen. Wir werden morgen eine reise beginnen, die ihr vielleicht nicht überleben werdet. Eine Reise in den Krieg, denkt darüber nach!" Aragorn stieß sich vom Baum ab und verließ den garten. Er wusste, Eledirl war hart und kalt, doch er liebte seine Schwester mehr als alles andere.  
  
Eledirl sah Aragorn einen Moment nach. Er sollte sich entschuldigen? Warum war er nur so verdammt Eitel und konnte es nicht? Er konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen, nein, dazu fehlte ihm der Mut.  
  
Elin wachte im Bett von Legolas auf. Sie streckte sich etwas und sah dann das Legolas am Fenster stand. "Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen" meinte sie gähnend. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen, außerdem muss ich mich mal wieder bewegen" sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er trug eine Leinenhose, um die Brust trug er einen Verbannt und darüber ein offenes weißes Hemd. Diese Sonne schien und färbte ihn in einen rot-orange Ton. Elin war fasziniert von dem Anblick, er sah so bildschön aus. Elin stand auf und stellte sich neben Legolas. Gemeinsam sahen sie der Sonne zu wie sie hinter den Bergen versank. "Ich liebe dich so sehr" flüsterte er und küsste ihr dunkles Haar. "Warum so sentimental?" fragte sie lächelnd. "Diesen Satz wirst du mindestens 10x am Tage hören, wenn nicht noch öfters. Irgendwie muss ich dir ja zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe" sagte er und küsste sie noch einmal auf den Kopf. "Mhhh das könnte mir gefallen" sagte sie und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. "Ich werde dir nie genug danken können" "Die Unsterblichkeit ist mir nicht so wichtig..." begann Elin, doch  
  
Legolas unterbrach sie. "Nein, natürlich auch dafür aber hauptsächlich dafür, dass du mir dein Herz und deine Liebe geschenkt hast" Legolas sah wie ihr Tränen vor Freude, Scham und Liebe in die Augen stiegen. "Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen" flüsterte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Sie wollte den Kopf weg ziehen doch er drückte ihren Kopf fester gegen seinen. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und automatisch öffnete sie sie. Vorsichtig stupste sie mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine. Wie sehr er ihre Berührung vermisst hatte. Er hatte kurz vor seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gedacht, er würde Elin nie wieder so spüren. Langsam schloss er seine Arme um sie und zog sie feste an sich. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Gimli stand im Türrahmen. "Oh verzeiht. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir jetzt im Speisesaal sind" sagte Gimli verlegen und ging dann wieder. Elin kicherte. "Er ist echt süß" sagte sie und sah zur Tür. "Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen, dass du zu meinem besten Freund überspringst?" fragte Legolas lachend. "Vielleicht" spaßte sie. "Na dann stimme ich dich besser um" sagte er und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Eledirl und Elrond sahsen zusammen am Tisch und speisten. Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen, jeder war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Elin betrat das Zimmer. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, das dünne Träger hatte und einen tiefen Ausschnitt. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Bruder, beachtete ihn aber nicht. "Verzeiht mein zu spät kommen" entschuldigte sich Elin. "Das ist kein Problem" meinte Elrond und lächelte sie an, doch sie erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Sie hatte nicht vergessen wie auch er sie wegen ihres Handels zu Recht gewissen hatte. Einzigst Aragorn und Gimli schenkte sie ein Lächeln. Die beiden und Legolas würden jetzt wohl alles sein, was sie an Freunden haben würde. Stumm aßen sie weiter und nach dem Essen tranken sie noch einen Wein, doch auch da wurde nicht sehr viel geredet. Gimli sah Elin an und dann ihren Bruder Eledirl. Keiner der beiden beachtete den anderen, es muss eine sehr große Kluft zwischen den beiden sein. "Ihr entschuldigt mich" verabschiedete sie Elin kühl nur Aragorn und Gimli lächelte sie kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum. Eledirl nippte an seinem Glas, als die Tür ins Schloss viel, stellte er sein Glas lautstark auf den Tisch. "So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Wird sie mich jetzt ein Leben lang nicht mehr beachten?" fragte Eledirl in die Runde. Alle sahen betroffen auf den Tisch. "Wird sie mich jetzt immer und ewig hassen? Wird sie mich nie wieder als ihren Bruder ansehen?" fragte er noch einmal. "Ihr habt sie verletzt, sehr sogar. Ihr solltet ihr Zeit geben" meinte Aragorn. Er wusste er sollte sich nicht einmischen, doch Elin war ihm ans Herz gewachsen und Legolas war sein bester Freund. Er wollte beiden helfen. "Was hat sie denn an Zeit? Sie ist STERBLICH!" sagte Eledirl wütend. "Jetzt beruhige dich. Es war ihre Entscheidung und du musst damit zu Recht kommen. Es ist ihr Leben!" meinte nun Elrond der seine Stimme leicht erhöhte. Er war ja selbst nicht begeistert, doch was sollte er machen? Er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. "Ich kann damit aber nicht leben!" sagte Eledirl und schmiss seine Servierte auf den Tisch und verließ den Saal. "Als ob wir nicht schlimmere Probleme  
  
hätten" brummte Gimli. "Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Zwergin, wie hieß sie, Dolliris?" fragte Aragorn um abzulenken. "Nun... wir haben uns" Gimli stotterte sonst nie, was Aragorn zum Grinsen brachte. "Wir haben uns verlobt" brachte Gimli dann endlich raus. "Hey ich gratuliere. Warum hast du nicht früher etwas gesagt?" fragte Aragorn und klopfte Gimli auf die Schulter. "Wie gesagt es gibt Wichtigeres" meinte Gimli. "Na ja, lass uns auf dich trinken" meinte Aragorn und erhob das Glas. Nun war auch sein anderer Freund vergeben und glücklich. Aragorn musste einsehen, dass er wohl als einzigster alleine bleiben würde, denn er würde sich nie in eine andere verlieben können. Sein Herz gehörte Arwen.  
  
Eledirl wusste, dass was er gesagt hatte war verletzend und schmerzhaft gewesen, er bereute es, nur konnte er es ihr nicht sagen. Natürlich liebte er seine Schwester. Morgen würde er in den Krieg ziehen und er hatte Angst er würde mit dieser Sache sterben, ohne ihr gesagt zu haben wie sehr er sie liebte. Was würde aus ihr werden wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Würde sie ihn vergessen, verdrängen? Hatte er sie so weit getrieben? War er allein schuld? Mit tausend Fragen im Kopf ging er den Gang entlang. Der Gang war leer und nur seine leisen Schritte waren zu hören. Er nahm nicht den vollen Mond war er den Gang erhellte, noch die leisen Gesänge der Nachtvögel.  
  
Ende von Kapitel VIII 


	10. Kapitel 09

Kapitel IX  
  
Aragorn, Eledirl, Gimli und Elrond standen am Palasttor und redeten noch kurz miteinander. "Also dann, viel Erfolg" meinte Elrond und gab Aragorn und Eledirl die Hand. Aragorn und Eledirl nickte und stiegen auf ihre Pferde. "Pass auf dich auf Aragorn, ich will dich nicht retten müssen" sagte Gimli im Spaß, doch war ein Funken ernst mit dabei. "Ich werde aufpassen. Komm du bald nach, pass auf Legolas auf, nicht das er sich übernimmt" "Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen" sagte Legolas, der gerade aus dem Palast kam. Elin stütze ihn etwas. Aragorn grinste, Legolas war echt schlimm. Er stieg noch einmal ab und nahm Legolas in den Arm. "Pass auf dich auf" sagte Legolas. Aragorn nickte. "Schlag ein paar für mich mit um!" meinte Legolas grinsend und klopfte Aragorn auf die Schulter. "Werde ich" meinte dieser und stieg wieder auf. Eledirl hatte erst den Gedanken gehabt abzusteigen und Elin zu umarmen, ließ es dann bleiben. Er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde, außerdem würde er dann Schwäche zeigen und das wollte er ganz und gar nicht. Aragorn nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam ritten sie durch die Stadt. "Wolltest du dich nicht von deinem Bruder verabschieden?" fragte Legolas Elin leise. "Nein, ich habe ihm nichts mehr zu sagen" sagte sie kühl. "Wirst du mir irgendwann einmal erzählen warum du wirklich auf ihn sauer bist?" fragte Legolas und sah Elin an. Elin sah Legolas an, was meinte er mit wirklich sauer? Sie hatte ihm den Grund doch gesagt. Sie begriff, dass Legolas wusste, dass sich da mehr hinter verbarg als sie zugab. Legolas sah Gimli an und fragte: "Wann werden wir aufbrechen?".  
  
"Dann erst wenn du einen Bogen halten und auf dem Pferd sitzen bleiben kannst!" meinte Gimli entschlossen. Legolas lächelte schief. "Ach Legolas, ich muss dich noch um etwas bitten" meinte Gimli. "Und das wäre?" fragte dieser neugierig. "Nun... ich bräuchte jemanden... Nun ich brauche dann einen Freund der mein Trauzeuge wird. Dolliris und ich werden nach dem Krieg heiraten" meinte Gimli verlegen. "Heiraten? Du? Das freut mich für dich. Ich würde sehr gerne dein Trauzeuge werden" meinte Legolas und tätschelte seinen Freund. Nein das war ja zum schreien; Gimli, der sonst so kühle Zwerg war entschlossen zu heiraten. Legolas freute es riesig. Elrond betrachtete Elin einen Moment und ging dann mit Gimli wieder rein. "Willst du wieder in dein Zimmer?" fragte Elin nach einer Weile Legolas. "Muss ich ja. Schau der Himmel zeigt Schnee an, ich möchte mich nicht unbedingt erkälten" meinte Legolas und zeigte zum Himmel. Gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand wieder in sein Gemach. Legolas setzt sich in den bequemen Sessel und schaut Elin an die am Fenster stand. "Möchtest du es mir vielleicht jetzt sagen?" fragte er leise. Elin drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie stöhnte auf und ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie wusste er würde es irgendwann erfahren, warum also sollte sie es ihm nicht erzählen. Sie hatte Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Gefühle aus verdrängten Tagen wieder hoch kommen zu lassen. Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu und setzte sich. "Er konnte nicht verstehen weshalb ich meine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben habe. Er sagte, ich würde durch mein Benehmen ihn und Vater verlieren. Ich warf ihm an den Kopf, dass er nie für mich da war als ich ihn brauchte. Das stimmte auch, er gab es selber zu. Jetzt auf einmal will er da sein, doch ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Ich sagte, dass ich weder ihn noch Vater, weder Fuin noch den Fangonwald bräuchte. Darauf hin hat er mir  
  
eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Er sagte, er hätte keine Schwester mehr" erzählte Elin langsam, dann brach sie wieder in Tränen aus. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr nie geholfen, sie immer runter gemacht und jetzt plötzlich sollte er da sein?! "Oh Elin" Legolas setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte um sie zu trösten. Er verstand Eledirl nicht. Er hätte für Maja alles getan und hätte sie nie schlagen können. Seine Wut auf ihn wurde größer, doch erst sollte er sich um Elin kümmern. "Ich ertrage das alles nicht mehr. Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter" schluchzte sie. Legolas drückte sie fester an sich. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen wie sie leidet. "Elin, es wird sich sicher wieder einrenken. Ihr seid beide im Moment sehr reizbar. Doch das legt sich wieder" sagte er sanft und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Du hast ja recht" sagte sie und strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie wollte nicht mehr an ihren Bruder denken, sie hatte jetzt Legolas und das reichte ihr!  
  
Aragorn und Eledirl hatten den Caradras fast überquert, sie waren die ganze Nacht geritten und trieben die Pferde an ihre Grenzen. Sie mussten sich beeilen, keiner wusste wann Sauron wieder angreifen würde. Nach mehreren Meilen verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo. Sie mussten nun vorsichtiger reiten, es ging an manchen Stellen ziemlich steil hinunter und die Pferde mussten verdammt aufpassen. "Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Fangonwald?" fragte Aragorn. "Noch etwa einen Tag. Durch den Wald dann noch einmal ein paar Stunden" schätzte Eledirl ab. Aragorn nickte und stieg langsam mit seinem Pferd en Berg hinab, dicht gefolgt von Eledirl.  
  
Legolas nahm ein paar Tabletten, die ihm die Schmerzen linderten. "Elrond sagte ich soll dir den Verbannt wechseln" meinte Elin die mit einem neuen Verbannt in das Zimmer kam. "Gut" meinte Legolas und zog das Hemd aus. Er betrachtete Elin, sie schien wie immer, keine Trauer war mehr zu sehen. Doch er kannte sie nun doch recht gut und wusste, dass sie ihre Gefühle gegenüber ihrem Bruder erst mal verdrängte. Vorsichtig löste Elin den Verbannt. Sie sah dann die runde, tiefe Wunde in seiner linken Schulter. Sie verzog das Gesicht, es sah verdammt schmerzhaft aus. "Das sieht ja gefährlich aus" Ganz vorsichtig tupfte sie etwas Salbe vorne und hinten am Rücken auf die Wunde. Legolas verzog das Gesicht, da die Wunde immer noch sehr empfindlich war. "Tut mir leid" entschuldigte sie sich reumütig und tupfte den Rest auf die empfindlichen Stellen. Langsam wickelte Elin den neuen Verbannt um seine Brust. Am Rücken befestigte sie dann das Ende des Verbandes und blickte Legolas dann lange an. "Du könntest glatt als Heilerin durch gehen" sagte er und küsste sie auf die Nase. "Aber nur fast" meinte sie grinsend. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, langsam küsste er sie inniger und leidenschaftlicher. Vorsichtig wanderten seine Hände über ihren Rücken, ihr Gesees bis nach vorne. Langsam löst sich Elin von Legolas und stütz ihren Kopf gegen seinen. "Cen milin[Ich liebe dich]" flüsterte sie. "Ich dich auch" sagte er und strich ihr über das weiße, seiden Kleid das sie an diesem Tag trug. Einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete er vorne. "Ich... ich weiß nicht ob du das in deinem Zustand tun solltest" hauchte sie leise. Legolas lächelte verschmitz, "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein". Langsam streifte er ihr Kleid von den Schultern, er beugte sich vor und küsste sie am Hals und der Schulter. "Ich denke immer noch, du solltest dich schonen. Sonst kommen wir ja nie nach Gondor" sagte  
  
sie, konnte sich aber kaum konzentrieren. Seine Berührungen raubten ihr den Verstand und lenkten sie enorm ab. "Na und? Dann bleiben wir hier, die ganze Zeit im Bett" flüsterte er, neben seinen Küssen. "Nein Legolas" sagte Elin nun energisch. "Ich habe Angst um dich. Lass uns warten bis es dir besser geht" sagte sie nun wieder mit sanfter Stimme. Legolas verzog das Gesicht, "Na gut aber es fällt mir so schwer" brummte er und sah Elin an. Elin lächelte und zog das Kleid wieder über die Schultern und knöpfte es zu. Sie küsste ihn kurz und sah ihn dann an, "Umso länger wir warten umso schöner wirt es. Nun schlaf einwenig. Ich werde mit Gimli über unsere Reise sprechen" sagte sie und drückte Legolas auf das Bett. "Bis später" meinte Legolas. Elin lächelte und betrachtete ihn. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und verlies dann das Zimmer.  
  
Elin und Gimli sahsen gemeinsam in Elins Gemach und sprachen über die bevorstehende Reise. "Wann denkst du können wir los?" fragte Gimli. Die beiden hatten sie nun so gut angefreundet, dass sie du zueinander sagten. Elin betrachtete Gimli einen Moment, dann blickte sie in das Kaminfeuer. "Ich weiß nicht Legolas würde schon heute aufbrechen. Doch finde ich es viel zu früh. Meiner Meinung nach, höchstens in 2 Tagen" meinte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. "Er ist stur, aber auch stark. Unterschätze ihn nicht. Lass uns sehen wie es ihm morgen geht" meinte Gimli. "In Ordnung. Wir werden nach Minas Tirith reite oder?" fragte sie Gimli. "Ja, Aragorn hatte gemeint er würde dort den Stadthalter treffen. Das Heer von Minas Tirith ist das wohl noch stärkste in Minas Tirith, aber sollte es fallen so wird auch Mittelerde fallen" erklärte Gimli. Elin nickte nachdenklich. "Nun gut, ich werde jetzt etwas schlafen gehen. Morgen werden wir sehen wie es Legolas geht und dann können wir entscheiden wann es losgeht" meinte Elin. "Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht" meinte Gimli und verließ mit einer Verbeugung das Zimmer. Elin atmet ein paar Mal ein und aus und ging dann an den Tisch auf dem eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einige Handtücher lagen. Sie band ihr langes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen und wusch sich das Gesicht. Sie zog sich aus und legte ihre Kleidung auf einen Stuhl und zog sich ein weißes Hemd an. Sie setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und las in einem Buch. Doch wirklich was von dem Inhalt bekam sie nicht mut. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Legolas und Eledirl, sie liebte beide und sie hassten beinahe aneinander. Wo sollte das bloß enden?  
  
Legolas konnte und wollte noch nicht schlafen. Er stand auf und knöpfte das Hemd zu, zog sich seine Stiefel an und nahm seinen Elbenmantel. Er verließ sein Gemach und spazierte durch den Palast. Es war still, kein Elb war auf den Gängen und kein Tier war draußen zu hören. Er ging in den Garten und sah zum Himmel, er war leicht gerötet und langsam kamen die ersten Sterne hervor. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und ließ die wunderschöne Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. Er machte sich Sorgen, Sorgen um Elin und seine Zukunft. Sein Vater würde sich erst mal nicht auf eine Heirat einlassen, aber das war Legolas egal. Schließlich wollte nicht er auf den Thron, sondern sein Vater wollte, dass er es tat. Nach dem krieg würde alles anders aussehen, ob zum guten oder zum schlecht, dass konnte er nicht sagen.  
  
Aragorn und Eledirl erreichten den Fangongwald spät in der Nacht. Sie hatten eine kurze rast gemacht und waren dann die ganze nacht durch galoppiert. "Habt ihr Wachen oder so aufgestellte?" fragte Aragorn und verlangsamte das Tempo. "Könnte sein" meinte Eledirl und ritt langsam in den Wald. Die Pferde mussten sehr vorsichtig laufen, überall waren Baumstämme, Wurzeln, Erdhänge und alles gefroren. Eledirl sah sich um, er erkannte keine Wachen, doch noch waren sie nicht tief genug im Wald. Langsam ritten sie durch den Wald, langsam um den Pferden eine kleine Verschnaufpause zu geben. Aragorn behielt die Umgebung im Auge. "Es ist sehr still hier" merkte er an. "Ja. Hier leben keine Tiere. Die Luft ist zu stickig. Würde sie sich in der Nähe der Stadt aufhalten würden sie von uns erschossen werden. Die einzigsten Tiere sind hier unsere Pferde und Vögeln in der Stadt" erklärte Eledirl. Aragorn verstand warum es keine Tiere hier gab, im Winter wurde die Luft so kalt das man seinen Atem sehen konnte und im Sommer war die Luft so warm, dass es kaum auszuhalten ist. "Leben noch Ents hier?" "Einige wenige. Sauron der Verräter hat viele von ihnen vernichtet. Es ist bedauerlich, es waren immer sehr angenehme Wesen gewesen!" Aragorn fröstelte leicht, es fing wieder an zu schneien. Auch er fand es schade, dass es keine Ents mehr gab. Er war ein Waldläufer und kannte sie recht gut. "Wir sollten uns beeilen" meinte Eledirl und trieb sein Pferd etwas an.  
  
Aragorn und Eledirl erreichten das Stadttor am frühen Morgen. Die Wachen begrüßten sie herzlich. "Mein Vater wird sicher im Thronsaal aufzufinden zu sein. Ihr könnt im Palast schlafen. Heute Mittag werden wir dann nach Gondor aufbrechen" erklärte Eledirl. Aragorn nickte, er verspürte keine Müdigkeit, doch er war froh aus dem Sattel zu kommen. Am Palast angekommen übergaben sie ihre Pferde den Stallburschen und gingen gemeinsam rein. Im Thronsaal fanden sie Eryndûr am Tisch sitzend über einen Stapel Papiere. Er blickte hoch als die Tür aufging. "Mein Sohn. Du hier?" fragte er und stand auf und nahm seinen Sohn. "Ja Vater. Bruchtal wurde von Orks angegriffen. Wir denken Gondor braucht Hilfe. Aragorn und ich werden nach Gondor reiten und Stadthalter Denethor beistehen" erklärte Eledirl. "Wenn sie schon Bruchtal angreifen muss es schlimm sein. Ich werde dir einige unserer Krieger mit geben" erklärte Eryndûr. "Danke. Aragorn und ich würden uns jetzt gerne etwas ausruhen" meinte Eledirl. "Sicher. Einer meiner Leute wird euch eure Unterkunft zeigen" meinte Eryndûr zu Aragorn. Aragorn nickte dankend.  
  
Am Mittag trafen sich Aragorn, Eledirl und Eryndûr im Thronsaal. "Nun ich kann dir höchstens 800 Mann mit geben. Wenn sie Bruchtal angreifen werden sie auch uns angreifen" meinte Eryndûr. Alle drei Männer sahsen am Tisch, Aragorn und Eledirl schon in Kampfrüstung. "Es wird Denethor vorerst helfen" meinte Eledirl. Er hatte am Morgen nicht mehr mit seinem Vater geredet, er hatte ihm nur gesagt das Elin in Bruchtal geblieben wäre. "Das denke ich auch. Aragorn würdet ihr die Männer auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Also ihnen erklären wo hin es geht und wie wir, besser ihr, vorgeht?" fragte Eryndûr Aragorn. "Sicher" Aragorn verlies mit einigen Wachen den Saal. Er wusste Eledirl würde seinem Vater über Elins Handel erzählen, er hoffte nur wenigstens er würde es verstehen.  
  
"Nun warum ist Elin nicht mitgekommen? Bruchtal ist nicht mehr sicher" fragte Eryndûr seinen Sohn. "Es ist etwas vorgefallen. Elin hat sich verliebt, in den Prinzen des Düsterwalds. Legolas, ist sein Name. Er wurde schwer verwundet als die Orks angriffen. Sie blieb bei ihm" erzählte Eledirl. "Unser kleines Mädchen verliebt in einen Prinzen. Jetzt lernt sie die Liebe kennen" meinte Eryndûr in Gedanken. "Das ist noch nicht alles. Legolas hätte diese Verletzung nicht überlebt ohne Elins Hilfe" erzählte Eledirl weiter. "Dann ist sie eine Heldin" meinte Eryndûr und stellte sich die Ehre für ihn und seine Familie vor. "Sie gab ihre UNSTERBLICHKEIT für ihn auf" sagte Eledirl sauer. Er musste sich beruhigen, sein Vater konnte ja nichts dafür. Es war alleine Legolas schuld, alleine der Name brachte Eledirl zum kochen. "Was? Sie hat was getan?" fragte Eryndûr seinen Sohn entsetzt. "Ja, sie hat ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben um ihn zu retten. Jetzt will sie ihn natürlich nicht alleine lassen. Sie sagte sie brauche dich und mich nicht mehr" "Das ist nicht wahr. Kann man den Zauber rückgängig machen?" fragte Eryndûr. "Nein und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Es ist der gleiche Spruch. Elin wird genauso wie sie für immer Sterblich sein" erklärte Eledirl traurig. "Das ist nicht wahr. Wie konnte sie nur? Soll das ihr Schicksal sein? Soll sie ebenso wie ihre Mutter sterben?" fragte Eryndûr und schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. "Ich habe auch so reagiert. Hätte ich es doch nur verhindert, dass sie und dieser Elb sich in einander verlieben" meinte Eledirl trotzig. Ja er hätte seien Schwester davor bewaren sollen, hätte sie bei sich behalten sollen. "Das ist jetzt eh zu spät. Ich werde mich mit euch nach Gondor begeben. Sie wird doch auch dort hinkommen?" fragte er seinen Sohn. Eledirl nickte. "Gut. Dann werde ich dort mit ihr reden" meinte Eryndûr und stand auf.  
  
Elin, Gimli, Legolas und Elrond trafen sich einen Tag später im Speisesaal. "Wie geht es dir Legolas?" fragte Elrond. "Ganz gut. Ich würde sagen wir können nach Gondor reisen" meinte Legolas. "Nicht so schnell. Ich würde sagen wir warten noch" meinte Elin. "Nein, das ist Zeit Verschwendung" meinte Legolas. Er hatte es satt im Bett zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Er wollte endlich Aragorn folgen, wer wusste schon wann die Schlacht beginnen würde. "Das denke ich nicht. Es bring doch nichts wenn du kaum reiten kannst, Gehschweigeden kämpfen" versuchte es Elin noch einmal. "Lasst uns nicht streiten. Wie wäre es wenn ihr nach Gondor reitet, ohne Hast und Eile und dann dort entscheidet ob einer von euch kämpft oder wie auch immer" schlug Elrond vor. "Das ist doch nicht schlecht" meinte Gimli. Legolas sah Elin flehend an, sie wusste er hasste es ans Bett gefesselt zu sein. Elin seufzte, sie wollte ja auch helfen. "Na schön" "Gut ich werde für euch Pferde zur Verfügung stellen. Ihr werdet heute Mittag aufbrechen" erklärte Elrond. Legolas, Elin und Gimli verließen den Saal und gingen langsam den Gang entlang. "Wir werden uns in einer Stunde am Tor treffen" erklärte Legolas. "Ich möchte Aragorn so schnell es geht einholen". Gimli und Elin nickten. Jeder ging in sein Gemach und zog sich um. Elin trug dieses Mal nicht die Kleidung aus Fuin. Sie trug nur eine schlichte schwarze Hose, ein grünes Hemd und darüber einen Lederpanzer. Um die Handgelenke legte sie Armschoner aus Leder an. Sie zog die Riemen fester und bewegte die Hände, gut sie waren nicht zu feste. Sie befestigte ihren Köcher und Bogen am Rücken und ihr Schwert am Ledergürtel. Sie packte ihre Satteltasche langsam und dachte an die Begegnung mit ihrem Bruder, ob er sie beachten würde?  
  
Legolas zog sich aus und überlegte was er anziehen sollte. Er entschied sich für eine dunkel grüne Hose, ein braunes Hemd und einen Lederpanzer. Der Panzer drückte schmerzhaft auf seine Wunde, doch er musste sich irgendwie schützen, nicht noch einmal wollte er so unvorsichtig sein. Er zog sich Armschoner über und machte seinen Köcher, Bogen und seine zwei Schwert am Rücken feste. Schnell packte er seine Tasche.  
  
Draußen vor seinem Gemach traf er auf Gimli. Er trug seine normale Kampfkleidung; schwarze Hose, rotes Hemd und einen Panzer. Er hatte auch schon seinem Helm auf, seine Äxte am Rücke und eine in der Hand. "Lass uns ans Tor gehen, vielleicht ist Elin schon da" meinte Legolas und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tor. Legolas hoffte, dass er auf einem Pferd sitzen konnte. Sie trafen auf Elrond und ein paar Stallburschen, Elin war noch nicht da. Legolas bekam ein weiß-graues Pferd. Cursh wurde ab dem Tag sein treuer Begleiter. Für Elin stand ein rot-brauner Hengst bereit, Umek hatte bei dem Angriff einige Verletzungen davon getragen und musste behandelt werden "Ihr werdet sicher eine Nachtrast machen müssen. Ihr müsstet dann in drei Tagen in Minas Tirith ankommen" erklärte Elrond. Legolas nickte danken und half Gimli auf das große weiße Pferd. Elin kam aus dem Palast. Sie ging zu dem Pferd und tätschelte es. Sie hasste es auf einem anderen Pferd zu reiten und Umek zurück zu lassen, doch es musste sein. "Seit vorsichtig. Grüßt Aragorn noch mal von mir. Viel Erfolg" gab Elrond ihnen mit auf dem Weg. Elin nickte ihm zu stieg dann galant auf. Gemeinsam ritten sie aus Bruchtal. "Auf dem Caradras werden wir eine Pause machen und dann noch mal vor den Grenzen Gondors" erklärte Legolas Elin. Gemeinsam ritten sie los. Am Abend schlugen sie auf den Schneebedeckten Gipfeln ihr Lager auf. Legolas hatte das Reiten keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Eine Zeit lang hatte er trainiert Bogen zu schießen und tatsächlich hatte dies auch geklappt. Nun lag er mit Elin im Arm im Zelt und schlief langsam über die Anstrengung die sich doch ihn im breit machte ein.  
  
Ende von Kapitel IX 


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel X  
  
Familienkrieg  
  
Aragorn, Eledirl, Eryndûr und die 800 Krieger, die auch alle ritten, waren jetzt schon eine Weile Richtung Gondor geritten. "Was denkst du, wann wir Sauron angreifen?" fragte Eledirl Aragorn leise. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann nur hoffe nicht so bald" meinte Aragorn nachdenklich. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, er konnte nur nicht sagen warum. Sauron war stark, sein Heer war stark und dennoch hatten sie eine Chance, wenn auch nur eine kleine. Es musste einfach klappen. Als der Himmel sich langsam rot färbte lies Aragorn die Gruppe an einem See anhalten. "Hier werden wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Von hier werden wir noch 5 Stunden bis Minas Tirith reiten müssen. Doch sollten wir nicht nachts dort ankommen, die Tore werde eh geschlossen" meinte Aragorn zu Eledirl. Eledirl nickte und gab dem Befehl zum aufbauen von Zelten und Feuerstellen. Aragorn stieg ab und lies sein Pferd laufen. Er selbst ging an den See und rauchte eine Pfeife, seine Gedanken waren wieder bei Arwen. Wie sehr er sie doch vermisste, es schmerzte ihn an sie zu denken doch konnte er sie auch nicht vergessen. Nie würde sein Herz für jemand anderes schlagen können. Elin hatte er als eine Freundin in sein Herz geschlossen, er sah sie wie einen seiner Freunde an, aber lieben so wie Arwen würde er nie eine andere Frau. Nein, das war ausgeschlossen. Lange saß er nur da und  
  
schaute auf den See, der Vollmond spiegelte sich in ihm wieder und gab allem einen verträumte und ruhige Atmosphäre. Die Luft wurde kühl und Aragorn konnte nach kurzer Zeit seinen Atem sehen. Er stand auf und ging zu Eledirl der alleine an einem Feuer saß. "Hey, musstest du auch nach denken?" fragte er als er Aragorn sah. "Ja, bist du noch immer sauer auf Elin?" fragte Aragorn und hielt die Hände ans Feuer. "Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Vater" Eledirl schaute zu dem Zelt in dem sein Vater schlief "ist sehr sauer". "Aber kann er es denn gar nicht verstehen?" fragte Aragorn und setzte sich. "Es ist so; meine Mutter starb als Elin noch sehr klein war. Wir haben ihr nie den wahren Grund ihres Todes gesagt. Jetzt wird meine kleine Schwester früh sterben, mich ewig hassen und..." Eledirl brach ab, zu sehr schmerzte ihn der Gedanke Elin zu verlieren. Aragorn legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sie hasst euch nicht, auch wenn sie das gesagt haben mag." Lange sahsen sie stumm da, jeder in seinen Gedanken. Die Männer gingen nach und nach schlafen. Aragorn streckte sich etwas und klopfte Eledirl dann auf die Schulter. "Du solltest etwas schlafen. Morgen werden wir sehen wie es in Minas Tirith ist" meinte Aragorn und ging zu einigen Kriegern in ein Zelt und legte sich schlafen. Eledirl sah hoch zum Himmel, immer wenn er die Sterne sah, sah er die Augen seiner Schwester. Vielleicht hasste sie ihn nicht, vielleicht aber doch. Er stand auf und ging ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
Legolas, Gimli und Elin hatten kurz nach dem Abstieg und nun kurz vor dem Fangornwald zwei Zelte aufgeschlagen und ein Feuer gemacht. Gimli schlief schon in seinem Zelt, nach einem Ritt war er immer sehr erschöpft, was Legolas gerne mal zum sticheln benutzte. Legolas und Elin sahsen eng aneinander gekuschelt am Feuer. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie leise. "Mit dir im Arm geht es mir immer gut" sagte er und drückte sie noch etwas enger an sich. "Ich meine deine Schulter. Geht es?" fragte sie ernst. "Ja, die Schmerzen lassen langsam nach und sie verheilt gut" meinte er. Gimli und er hatten vor dem Schlafengehen noch etwas Schwertkampf geübt und tatsächlich ging es mit seiner Schulter immer besser. Er hauchte Elin ein paar Küsse auf den Kopf. "Ich habe Angst" gab sie leise zu. "Wovor?" fragte Legolas leise. "Vor dem Krieg, vor meinem Bruder, vor allem. Ich weiß nicht wo ich nach dem Krieg hin soll. Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr" sagte sie leise. Legolas spürte an seinen Händen ihr Herz wild schlagen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Im Krieg und vor deinem Bruder schütze ich dich. Wenn du willst, nein ich bestehe darauf, kommst du mit nach Düsterwald" sagte er und küsste sie noch ein mal. "Du kannst mich nicht vor allem schützen. Ich muss mich meinem Bruder stellen. Ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden" sagte leise, aber sehr betont. "Du wirst sicher in Minas Tirith einen Weg finden mit ihm zu sprechen. Lass uns schlafen gehen" sagte er leise und ermutigend. Elin verstand Legolas, aber sie musste wirklich alleine da durch. Eledirl war ihr Bruder und so musste sie es doch schaffen mit ihm normal zu reden.  
  
Am morgen bauten die drei Freunde ihre Zelte zusammen und ritten weiter. Sie mussten noch bis zum Mittag durch reiten.  
  
Aragorn und Eledirl waren früh wach und weckten die Männer. Nachdem alle gefrühstückt hatten ritten sie weiter. Aragorn und Eledirl sahen immer wieder besorgt zu König Eryndûr. Er sprach nichts und war immer in Gedanken. "Geht es dir gut Vater?" fragte Eledirl besorgt. "Ja danke. Ich denke nur nach" gab Eryndûr leise von sich. Eledirl reichte es langsam, dass war das einigste was er von sich gab. "Es ist wegen Elin, nicht wahr?" hackte Eledirl nach. Eryndûr sah seinen Sohn an. "Ja. Ich kann mich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass sie früher sterben wird als ich. Das gibt es doch nicht. Kein Vater sollte sein Kind zu Grabe tragen" sagte er und er drehte den Kopf weg, denn sein Sohn sollte nicht sehen das dieser Gedanke in sehr schmerzte. Eledirl hatte die einzelte Träne, die über Eryndûr Gesicht gelaufen war, dennoch gesehen. Es schmerzte ihn ebenso. "Dort seht" sagte Aragorn. "Minas Tirith". Eine Stadt mit vielen Häusern und einem großem Palast der hell leuchtete erhob sich ihnen zu Gesicht. Der Palast und der Turm, der dazu gehört waren aus einem hellen Stein gebaut, dieser Stein leuchtete hell im Sonnenlicht. Die anderen Häuser waren aus Holz und Steinen. Es gab 6 Stadtviertel. Jedes wurde durch eine Mauer getrennt, was verhindern sollte, dass Feinde zu schnell durch die Stadt kamen. Die Stadt wurde auf einem Hügel erbaut, ganz oben der Palast und immer weiter runter die Häuser der verschiedenen Stadtteile. Die Hauptmauer wurde durch verschiedene Türme bewacht und ein großes Tor war der einzigste Durchgang in die Stadt. "Eine wunderschöne Stadt" meinte Eledirl und Aragorn nickte bestätigend. Ja  
  
Minas Tirith war eine schöne Stadt und er war der rechtmäßige König. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte war es eine Schande diese prächtige Stadt nicht zu regieren, doch er hatte seine Gründe. Gute Gründe! Langsam ritt die Gruppe zum Tor. Am Tor wurden sie von den Wachen begrüßt, nur wenige kannte Aragorn und wussten wer er war. Die meisten kannten ihn nur unter Streicher. Sie ritten durch das Tor, durch die Straßen, die bergauf führten. Oben am letzten Tor wurden sie von einer kleinen Gruppe von Reitern in Empfang genommen. "Mein Name ist Faramier, Sohn Denethors" stellte sich der Mann vor. Der große junge Mann mit dunkelblonden, Schulter langen Haare und dunkle blonden Schnauzer und etwas Kinnbart saß auf einem dunklem Pferd. "Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Eryndûr, König von Fuin. Dies ist mein Sohn Eledirl und ein treuer Freund Aragorn" stellte Eryndûr seine Leute vor. "Meine Männer zeigen euren ihre Unterkünfte, ihr werter Herr werdet mit eurem Sohn und mit Aragorn im Palast hausen" erklärte Faramier und gab den Männern ein Zeichen. "Das ist sehr freundlich" meinte Eryndûr. Langsam ritten Faramier, Aragorn, Eledirl und Eryndûr zum Palast. "Es ist schön dich wieder zusehen Aragorn. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Faramier der neben Aragorn ritt. "Danke gut, so weit ich das sagen kann" meinte Aragorn zu seinem alten Freund. Aragorn und Faramier kannten sich schon lange, vor allem nach dem Tod Boromirs, Faramiers Bruder, waren die beiden sehr viel zusammen gewesen. So weit der Krieg es zugelassen hatte. "Wo sind denn Gimli und Legolas?" "Legolas hatte einen kleinen Unfall und wird mit seiner Freundin und Gimli bald hier ankommen" erklärte Aragorn. Bei dem Wort Freundin stellten sich Eledirl sämtliche Nackenhaare auf. Aragorn wusste doch genau wie er dazu stand, warum musste er es dennoch sagen? Er verstand das einfach nicht. "Es ist schön mal wieder Freunde um sich zu haben" meinte Faramier. "Ja, der Krieg herrscht  
  
schon zu lange. Sollte es irgendwann mal vorbei sein, so sollten wir alle was zusammen machen. Jene die noch übrig sind" Sie waren am Palast angekommen, sie siegen ab und gingen in einen Raum mit vielen bequemen Sesseln, die um einen Kamin standen. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale und am Ende des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch, an dem ein alter Mann saß. Er hatte graues, kurzes Haar und einen grauen Bart. Er trug ein langes braunes Gewand mit einem weißen Baum an der Schulter eingestickt, das Zeichen für Gondor. "Vater unsere Gäste sind angekommen" kündigte Faramier an und stellte sich neben seinen Vater, der aufgestanden war und vor den Schreibtisch getreten war. "Das sind Eryndûr, König von Fuin und sein Sohn Eledirl. Aragorn kennst du ja" stellte Faramier vor. "Sehr erfreut" meinte Denethor und reichte Eryndûr und Eledirl die Hand. Für einen Menschen war Denethor sehr stark, er könnte es glatt mit einem Elben aufnehmen. "Setzen sie sich" bot Denethor an und klopfte Aragorn zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter als er an ihm vorbei ging. Als alle sahsen begann Denethor zu erklären. "Es wird ein harter Schlag werden, wenn Sauron angreift. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen Sauron anzugreifen. Ich würde gerne meine und natürlich eure Truppen nach Mordor schicken" "Das ist sehr gewagt. Wie viele Männer haben Sie denn? Wir haben jetzt noch einmal 800 mitgebracht" fragte Eryndûr. "Nun mit euren und unseren, außerdem mit denen die wir aus Rohan haben sind es etwas... 9600 Krieger" rechnete Denethor. "Es wäre sehr gewagt Mordor mit voller Streitmacht anzugreifen. Sauron ist sehr stark, alleine durch den Ring der Macht" mischte sich nun Aragorn ein. Er war der Meinung, dass Denethor vorsichtiger seien sollte. Sauron durfte man nicht unterschätzen. "Ja, doch sollte er uns hier angreifen wären sofort sämtliche Menschen tot. Dort in Mordor sterben erst mal nur unsere Krieger. Die Frauen und Kinder hätten dann noch eine kleine Überlebenschance" meinte Faramier nun langsam. "Ja aber wie lange? 2Tage? Das bringt doch nun wirklich nichts" meinte Eledirl und sah Faramier an. "Sollen sie zusehen wie ihre Männer und Väter sterben? Das ist auch keine Lösung" meinte Faramier mit leicht erhobener Stimme. "Und was ist wenn nicht? Sie wissen, dass ihre Männer in der Schlacht sterben werden!" meinte nun auch Eledirl mit erhobener Stimme. Eryndûr legte seinem Sohn eine  
  
Hand auf den Arm um ihn zu beruhigen, dasselbe tat Denethor. "Es bringt überhaupt nichts wenn wir uns streiten. Doch sollten wir wirklich beide Seiten in betracht ziehen" meinte Aragorn und sah erst Eledirl und dann Faramier an. Beide sahen Aragorn an und sie wusste, er hatte Recht. Dennoch beharrten sie weiter auf ihrem Standpunkt. "Aragorn hat Recht. Lasst uns in Ruhe über jeden Vorteil und jeden Nachteil nachdenken" stimmte Denethor Aragorn zu. "Man kann aber nicht einfach nach Mordor rein spazieren. Das schwarze Tor wird von schlimmeren Bewacht als von Orks" meinte Eledirl. "Und was ist hier? Meint ihr, uns greifen Orks an? Nein mein Herr Eledirl. Sie werden uns mit Uruk-Hais angreifen, vielleicht auch mit schlimmeren" meinte Faramier genervt. "Fang nicht schon wieder an. Also wir sollten was essen gehen, dann sollten wir auf Legolas und Gimli warten und dann können wir ja noch einmal reden" schlug Denethor vor. Es gab keine Wiedersprüche und so gingen sie in einen Saal mit einem großen Tisch, der reich bedeckt war. Sie setzten sich und speisten. "Sprecht Aragorn, wie geht es eurer lieben Arwen?" fragte Denethor. Aragorn hatte befürchtet das diese Frage viel. Arwen hatte oft in Minas Tirith gehaust und war eng befreundet mit Faramier und Denethor. "Nun ich denke gut. Sie ist in die Unsterblichen Lande ihres Volkes gefahren" erzählte Aragorn, es brach ihm fast das Herz. "Oh verzeiht mir, das war wohl dann nicht gerade die beste Frage" entschuldigte sich Denethor. "Ich muss damit fertig werden, außerdem wart ihr ein Freund Arwens und so war es mir klar, dass ihr wissen wollt wie es ihr geht" meinte Aragorn. Sie aßen stumm weiter. Faramier und Aragorn tauschten die neusten Neuigkeiten aus und tranken gemütlich Wein, auch sonst war die Stimm recht angenehm.  
  
Legolas, Gimli und Elin kamen von Osten heran geritten und sahen jetzt die Stadt vor sich. "Die ist ja wunderschön" meinte Elin. "Da stimme ich dir zu. Die Zwerge haben den Menschen diese wunderschönen Steine besorgt" sagte Gimli stolz. Legolas lächelte und trieb sein Pferd etwas an. "Los, wir wollen Aragorn doch nicht warten lassen" meinte Legolas. Elin, Legolas und Gimli erreichten das Tor am Nachmittag. Langsam ritten sie die Straßen hoch. Sie ritten an Gasthäusern, Wohnhäusern, Läden und Weiden vorbei. Gimli klärte Elin weiter über die Bauarten und Steine auf und diese hörte interessiert zu. Sie hatte sich schon immer für fremde Städte und Länder und den dazugehörigen Kulturen interessiert. Sie ritten durch einen nach dem anderen Stadtteil. Am Palast angekommen übergaben sie einem jungen Knaben die Pferde und gingen hinein. Sie wurden durch den Palast geführt, bis zum Speisesaal. "Na dann sind wir ja gerade richtig gekommen" sagte Gimli und fasste sich an den knurrenden Magen. Legolas lächelte Elin an und trat mit ihr Hand in Hand in den Saal und erstarrte. Elin wurde bleich als sie ihren Vater mit am Tisch sitzen sah. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, was wollte er hier? Unwillkürlich drückte sie Legolas Hand fester. "Legolas, Gimli! Schön euch zu sehen" meinte Denethor und stand auf. Er reichte Gimli und Legolas die Hand. "Und das muss eure bezaubernde Freundin sein, Legolas. Aragorn hat schon so etwas angedeutet" meinte Denethor und lächelte Elin an. Eledirl wurde schlecht, wenn er das Wort Freundin hörte und auch seinem Vater schien es nicht zu behagen. Denethor nahm Elins Hand und küsste sie. "Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen" sagte Elin noch etwas geschockt. "Setzt euch. Es ist noch genug Essen da" bot Denethor an. Gimli setzte sich sofort neben Aragorn. "Schön dich zu sehen Legolas" begrüßte Faramier Legolas. "Ja, es ist schon viel zu lange her" meinte Legolas. Er setzte sich Faramier gegenüber. Elin setzte sich neben Legolas, gegenüber von ihrem Vater. Sie aßen und Legolas unterhielt sich leise mit Aragorn. "Ist alles gut verlaufen?" wollte Aragorn wissen. "Ja, meiner Schulter geht es auch besser. Ich kann jetzt wieder Bogenschießen und ohne Zügel reiten. Nur bei manchen Bewegungen zieht es noch etwas" erklärte Legolas. Elin beachtete ihren Vater nicht und tat so als würde sie total  
  
konzentriert essen. Sie ertrug seinen Blick nicht, er war hart und kalt. Weshalb war er denn gekommen wenn er sie nicht beachtete? "Verzeiht die Frage. Ist dies eure Tochter? Sie sieht euch und eurem Sohn sehr ähnlich" fragte Denethor und sah die drei an. "Ja. Elin ist mein jüngstes Kind" meinte Eryndûr und sah seine Tochter an, sie wendete den Blick ab. Verwundert über das Verhalten sah er Aragorn an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder in den Besprechungssaal. "Nun Legolas, wir haben vorhin besprochen wie wir vorgehen. Ob wir Mordor oder Mordor uns angreift" erklärte Faramier kurz. Legolas nickte. "Es tut mir leid wir haben einen Stuhl zu wenig" merkte Denethor und sah sich in der Runde um. "Das ist nicht schlimm" meinte Legolas und zog Elin auf seinen Schoß. "Na dann ist es ja gut" meinte Denethor und lächelte dem glücklichem Paar zu. Elin knuffte Legolas leicht und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. Eledirl verzog das Gesicht. "Als ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung wir sollten Mordor angreifen. Sollten wir gewinnen, bleiben unsere Felder sauber und wir können weiter leben wie zuvor" meinte Eledirl. "Was wenn nicht? Dann hat es nichts gebracht" meinte Faramier. "Ob wir in Mordor sterben oder hier ist doch eigentlich egal" meinte Eledirl. Legolas und Elin hörten den beiden angeregt zu. Elin lag auf Legolas, die Beine über die Lehne des Stuhls. Legolas streichelte ihr über das Bein und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. Elin hatte sie nie für Kampfstrategien interessiert und so hörte sie auch nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zu. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Legolas Streicheleinheiten. Eryndûr schaute die beiden missmutig an. "Nun gut ihr beiden werdet euch nicht einig. Herr Eryndûr, wenn unsere Söhne sich nicht einig werden sollten wir es wenigstens werden" meinte Denethor und unterbrach so die Diskussion zwischen Faramier und Eledirl. "Da gebe ich ihnen Recht. Und wir sollten uns bald entscheiden. Nach Mordor brauchen wir 3 Tage zu Fuß" meinte Eryndûr. "Ja das stimmt. Also ich denke wir sollten hier in Minas Tirith kämpfen" meinte Denethor. "Ich denke wir sollten aber eher in Mordor kämpfen" erwiderte Eryndûr. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf, die Väter und Söhne waren sich so ähnlich. "Es ist ihre Stadt und es sind eure Männer, zumindest die meisten. Lasst und nach Mordor gehen, wenn ihr es für richtig haltet" meinte Eryndûr nach längerem Schweigen. "Was denkst du Aragorn?" fragte Denethor und wandte sich an Aragorn. Dieser schwieg einen Moment. "Ich denke wir sollten es wagen Mordor  
  
anzugreifen!" "In Ordnung. Wir werden morgen aufbrechen! Aragorn, du bekommst das Kommando. Natürlich nur wenn du willst" bot Denethor an. "Gerne, aber Faramier wird mir doch sicher zur Seite stehen" meinte Aragorn und sah Faramier an. "Natürlich. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt nach Mordor zugehen, werde ich tapfer neben dir kämpfen" meinte Faramier. "Gut dann wäre alles besprochen. Morgen 2 Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang werdet ihr los reiten" erklärte Denethor. Alle nickten. "Wirst du mit kommen?" fragte Legolas Elin leise. "Ja, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Nie mehr" flüsterte sie leise. "Es wird gefährlich!" Elin grinste. "Na und? Ich schaff das schon, schließlich habe ich dich ja an meiner Seite!" Aragorn, Gimli, Faramier und Denethor verließen das Büro und gingen zu den Kriegern in die Kasernen. Legolas hauchte Elin einen Kuss auf die Stirn und bedachte nicht das noch Eledirl und Eryndûr im Raum waren. Eryndûr räusperte sich und Elin und Legolas schenkten ihm Beachtung. "Herr Legolas würdet ihr mich und meine Tochter einen Moment alleine lassen? Ich würde gerne mit ihr sprechen" meinte Eryndûr. Legolas sah Elin an und sie nickte stumm. Sie stand auf und setzte sich dann auf Legolas Stuhl. Legolas und Eledirl verließen den Raum. "Elin wie konntest du nur?" waren seine ersten Worten als die Tür wieder zu war. "Ich liebe ihn und würde alles für ihn tun! Es ist mir egal was du denkst und davon hältst" meinte Elin mit erhobener Stimme. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihren Vater trotzig an. War ja mal wieder klar gewesen, dass er sie nicht verstand.  
  
Legolas hörte von draußen, dass Elin vor Wut kochte. Das würde nicht gut enden. "Du Mistkerl!" zischte Eledirl. "Was?" fragte Legolas, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte von Eledirl angesprochen zu werden. "Du bist doch an allem Schuld" sagte Eledirl mit wütender Stimme und geballten Fäusten. "Wegen dir ist meine Schwester jetzt sterblich" fauchte er Legolas weiter an und ließ ihn gar nicht erst zur Wort kommen.  
  
Elin war geschockt darüber, dass ihr Vater sie nicht verstand. Hätte er nicht das gleiche auch für ihre Mutter getan? "Warum willst du meine Entscheidung nicht einfach akzeptieren. Und wenn nicht, es ist eh zu spät" meinte Elin beleidigt. "Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir! Ich kann deine Dummheit einfach nicht verstehen" meinte Eryndûr und stand auf. Er lief durch den Raum und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen. "Für einen Prinzen aus so hohem Stande. Wenn er dich im Bett hatte lässt er dich eh fallen" meinte er aufgebracht. "Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist, dass du so über ihn reden kannst? Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung!" sagte Elin mit Wütender Stimme, sie sprang aus dem Stuhl und funkelte ihren Vater böse an. "Du bist blind vor Liebe!" meinte Eryndûr mit lauter Stimme. "Wenn er mich wirklich nur ins Bett wollte warum ist er dann noch bei mir?" Elin biss sich auf die Lippe, dass hätte sie nicht sagen soll. "Du hast doch nicht etwas mit ihm..." "Doch habe ich! Und ich würde immer wieder und werde immer wieder mit ihm schlafen! Ich liebe ihn und er mich! Versteh das doch endlich!"  
  
"Ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie sterblich ist. Aber auch ich hätte meine Unsterblichkeit für sie aufgegeben" meinte Legolas mit normaler Stimme. "Du lügst! Du willst sie doch nur fürs Bett! Du bist nicht besser als die anderen Prinzen" meinte Eledirl wutschnaubend. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du auch ein Prinz bist" meinte Legolas und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen. "Jetzt reicht es mir" brüllte Eledirl und schlug Legolas mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Legolas konnte nicht ausweichen und bekam den Schlag voll ab. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte und fing sich dann wieder. Legolas griff sie an die Lippe und sah auf seinen Finger etwas Blut. "Ich mache dich kalt wenn du meiner Schwester wehtun solltest! Ich sorge dafür, dass du nie wieder ein ruhiges Leben führen kannst" zischte Eledirl. "Du bist total übergeschnappt. Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen. Ich...liebe...Elin. Ich würde sie nie verletzt!" meinte jetzt Legolas mit leicht erhöhten Lautstärke. "Ich glaube dir nicht ein Wort!" Eledirl holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus aber dieses Mal konnte Legolas den Schlag mit seinen Händen abfangen. Doch Eledirl hatte damit gerechnet und schob das Bein blitzschnell nach oben und traf Legolas genau in den Bauch. Legolas ging hustend zu Boden. "Was für ein Schwächling" meinte Eledirl und ging in den Raum. Legolas fasste sich an den Bauch und stand langsam auf. Er griff nach dem Türknauf, doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Legolas klopfte feste gegen die Tür. "ELIN!" rief er. Von drinnen hörte er ihren Antwortschrei.  
  
"Was soll das? Was hast du ihm angetan?" fragte Elin ihren Bruder. "Ich habe ihm nur eine kleine Lehre erteilt" meinte Eledirl grinsend. Elins schüttelte den Kopf und rannte zur Tür, doch Eledirl stellte sich ihr in den Weg und packte ihre Arme. "Und du wirst jetzt nicht zu ihm gehen! Erst hörst du uns zu" sagte er und hielt sie feste. Elin verstand gar nichts mehr. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte sie ihn. "Wir sollten sie langsam mal aufklären" meinte Eledirl mit sanfter Stimme. Sanft strich er Elin über das Gesicht und sah sie fast mitleidig an. "Deine Mutter ist nicht im Wald gestorben, nicht durch Orks. Nein sie ist wegen mir gestorben. Sie opferte sich um mir das Leben zu retten. ICH war es der von Orks angegriffen wurde. Ich wurde schwer verletzt und hätte nicht überlebt. Sie gab mir zur Liebe ihr unsterbliches Leben auf. Darum starb sie früh. Du hast dein leben lang keine Mutter gehabt nur wegen mir. Ich hätte es damals verhindern müssen. Ich wollte nicht auch dich noch verlieren. Als ich dann erfahren habe, dass du genau das gleiche für diesen Elb getan hast konnte ich nicht anders. Ich möchte, dass du diesen Elb nie wieder siehst. Er ist daran schuld, dass ich dich auch so früh verlieren werde" erzählte Eryndûr. "Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt? Warum sagtest du mir, sie wäre im Wald durch Orks umgekommen?" Elin verstand nichts mehr. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass ihr Bruder sie losgelassen hatte. "Ich wusste, dass du stark in den Kräften der Magie warst und bist. Ich hatte die Befürchtung wenn du von diesem Zauber wüsstest würdest du entweder mich oder deinen Bruder irgendwann damit retten" sagte Eryndûr und sah seine Tochter mitfühlend an. "Aber ich habe es erfahren und habe es aufgegeben..." meinte sie wurde aber wieder von ihrem Bruder unterbrochen. "Ja für einen Prinzen der jeden Tag eine andere hat". Elin dreht sich wieder zu ihrem Bruder und schaut ihn wütend an. Sie holt aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. "Du weißt gar nichts. Wenn du ein Herz besähst würdest du auch wissen wie ich mich fühle!" sagte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Eledirl sah seine Schwester an und wusste, jetzt hatte er sie für immer verloren. Er trat einen Schritt von ihr weg, ihre Worte hatten ihn mehr getroffen als alles andere. Elin schloss die Tür auf und Legolas stürzte rein. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie. "Ja mir geht es gut" Sie sah Legolas besorgt an, blickte dann aber zu ihrem Vater. "Du hast nicht darüber zu entscheiden wie ich und wem ich mein Leben verbringen. Ich werde bei Legolas bleiben, egal was du sagst und willst. Stets habe ich nur das getan was du wolltest. Nie habe ich etwas für mich getan, jetzt endlich bin ich frei und diese Freiheit lasse ich mir nicht mehr nehmen. Nicht von dir!" Elin schluchzte, ihre Worte verletzten sie selbst, doch es musste raus. Eledirl sah seine Schwester in den Armen von Legolas. Ja er war eifersüchtig und ja er wünschte sich Legolas zum Teufel, doch er konnte nichts mehr tun. Eryndûr senkten Blick unter Elins Worten. Elin nahm Legolas Hand und zog ihn raus. "Hat er dich sehr verletzt?" fragte Elin leise und betrachtete Legolas von der Seite. "Seine Schläge machen mir nichts aus, nur wenn er dich verletzt, egal auf welche Weiße, dann tut er mir weh!" Elin lächelte und griff nach seiner Hand. Legolas war erstaunt, Elin zitterte immer noch. Langsam gingen sie in ihr Gemach und ruhte sich aus. Elin war mit ihren Nerven völlig am Ende.  
  
Ende von Kapitel X 


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel XI  
  
Dunkle Reise  
  
Am frühen Morgen trafen sich Aragorn, Legolas, Elin und Gimli im Palastgarten. "Nun wir werden etwa 3 Tage bis nach Mordor brauchen. Wir vier, plus Faramier und Eledirl werden an der Front reiten. Wir haben 2800 Reiter und ein großes Heer an Kriegern. Je zwei von uns teilen sich ein Zelt. Jeder bekommt sein Pferd und du Gimli wirst ein Pony bekommen. An Verpflegung nehmen wir nur Wasser und Brot mit" erklärte Aragorn. Alle stimmten zu. "Nun dann los. Satteln wir unsere Pferde und befestigen unsere Sache" meinte Aragorn. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Stall, wo schon viele Stallburschen auf und ab rannten um die 2800 Pferde zu satteln. Aragorn griff nach 3 Rucksäcken und warf sie nach einander Legolas zu. "Drei Zelte für uns, Eledirl und Faramier. Später können wir schauen wer mit wem sich eins teilt" meinte Aragorn. Legolas machte je einen Sack an den drei Pferden feste. "Gimli, du machst den hier an deinem Pony feste" Aragorn warf Gimli einen Rucksack zu. Keuchend fing er diesen und taumelte etwas. "Was ist denn da drinnen?" keuchte Gimli. "Unser Proviant" erwiderte Aragorn grinsend. Mit ein paar Flüchen brachte Gimli die Tasche am Sattel an. Nachdem sie die Pferde gesattelt hatten gingen sie in den Speisesaal. Dort trafen sie auf Eledirl und Eryndûr. Elin griff provokativ nach Legolas Hand. Ihm gefiel dieses Provokationsspiel nicht, aber er wollte Elin beistehen und wenn sie meinte es so auszutragen, dann wollte er ihr helfen. Sie setzten sich und aßen stumm. "Wo ist denn Denethor?" fragte Gimli Eledirl um etwas Lockerheit rein zu bringen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich vermute bei seinen Männern" meinte Eledirl muffig. Gimli seufzte auf, er hasste solch miese Stimmung. Elin saß neben Legolas und beide füßelten. Elin grinste und aß ihr Brot prustete aber immer wieder los, da sie extrem kitzelig war. Eryndûr sah seine Tochter an und konnte nur Ahnen was die beiden taten und es missfiel ihm sehr. Denethor betrat den Saal und setzte sich an das Tischende. "Entschuldigt mein zu spät kommen" meinte er und nahm sich ein Stück Brot. "Ist alles bereit?" fragte Aragorn. "Ja, ja...alles ist bereit. In weniger als einer Stunde werdet ihr aufbrechen. Die Männer versammeln sich unten am Stadttor" erklärte Denethor und biss dann in sein Brot. Legolas beugte sich zu Elin und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, "Bin ich jetzt eigentlich gesund genug?" Sie sah ihn fragen an. Er ließ seinen Fuß an ihrer Wade auf und ab fahren. Sie verstand seine Andeutung und lächelte breit. "Ich denke schon" flüsterte sie zurück, knabberte sanft an seinem Ohr und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eledirl beobachtete die beiden und verfluchte ihre Liebe zu einander. Warum mussten die denn das auch noch so großkotzig machen? Nach dem Frühstück gingen Aragorn, Legolas, Elin, Gimli und Eledirl zu den Ställen und führten ihre Pferde raus. "Faramier wartete unten am Tor. Wir werden nicht mehr mit runter kommen. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute, lebt wohl" meinte Denethor und nickte jedem zu. "Pass auf dich auf" sagte Eryndûr zu seinem Sohn der vor ihm stand. "Werfe auch ein Auge auf deine Schwester" fügte er noch dazu. Eledirl nickte und stieg auf.  
  
Die fünf Reiter ritten die Straßen runter zum Tor. Dort war ein großer Andrang; vor dem Tor standen die Krieger, dahinter die Familien. Aragorn und seine Leute ritten nach vorne zu Faramier. "Hallo Faramier, alles bereit?" fragte Aragorn. "Alles bereit, Heermeister Aragorn" meinte Faramier, wobei er Heermeister eher spaßig meinte. Aragorn blies in das Horn von Gondor, ein Horn aus weißem Holz mit einem goldenen Mundstück. Ein dunkler stumpfer, aber extrem lauter Ton hallte durch die Reihen der Reiter und Krieger. Langsam setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung. Aragorn und Faramier ritten neben einander, dahinter Legolas und Elin und hinter den beiden Gimli neben Eledirl. Elin summte vor sich hin und Legolas klopfte den Takt zu dem Lied auf dem Sattel mit. Eledirl ertrug diese Fröhlichkeit nicht. Sie zogen gerade in den Krieg! Wie konnten die nur! Er sah mit Abscheu auf Legolas. Als dieser sich dann auch noch zu seiner Schwester rüberbeugte und sie küsste, war seine Laune ganz im Keller. Eledirl ärgerte sich über Legolas und Elin, aber auch Aragorn, denn der hatte veranlasst das er- ein Prinz! - mit einem Zwerg das Zelt teilen würde. Als die Nacht herein brach, lies Aragorn Halt machen. Die Elben gingen in den in der nähe liegenden Wald und brachten Feuerholz, die anderen bauten Zelte auf einer großen Wiese auf. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und die Luft war kalt. Die Männer drängten sich an die Feuer und zogen sich lange Mäntel über die Rüstungen. Aragorn, Legolas, Elin, Gimli und Faramier sahsen zusammen an einem Feuer und wärmten sich. "Warum führen wir keine Kriege im Sommer?" fragte Elin zitternd. "Das wäre zu einfach" meinte Faramier grinsend und reichte ihr dann einen Kelch mit heißem Wein. "Hier trinkt das. Es wird euch wärmen" Sie nahm einen Schluck und spürte das heiße Gebräu ihren Körper durchwandern. Wie konnten die das nur trinken? Ihr wurde jetzt schon ganz anders "Oh man ist der stark" meinte sie und spürte schon den Alkohol. "Danke aber ich bleibe lieber bei dem Tee" Sie nahm schnell einen Schluck Tee um den Geschmack los zu werden. Legolas legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie feste an sich. "Wo ist eigentlich euer Bruder?" fragte Faramier und sah sich um. "Keine Ahnung" sagte Elin teilnahmslos. Faramier und Aragorn tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, solch ein Streit und das im Krieg war nicht gut, für keinen der beiden. Sie aßen etwas und gingen dann alle langsam in ihre Zelte. Es hielten immer 5 Krieger Wache, so wie es Aragorn veranlasst hatte. Faramier und Aragorn krochen in ihr Zelt, Gimli, der noch sein Zelt für sich alleine hatte, und Elin und Legolas.  
  
Legolas legte seinen Bogen und andere Waffen zur Seite und schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsack. Elin legte ihre Waffen ebenfalls ab, setzte sich dann aber auf Legolas, vorsichtig damit sie nicht seine Wunde berührte. "Du willst schon schlafen?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen, das er nur allzu gut kannte. "Kommt drauf an" sagte er und streichelte ihr über das Gesicht. Von draußen schien das Licht des Feuers rein und hüllte die beiden in ein warmes rotes Licht. Elin beugt sich vor und küsst Legolas. Er konnte nie genug von ihren Küssen bekommen. Vorsichtig zog er sie auf sich, teste ob seine Wunde die Belastung aushalten würde und sie tat es. Elin lag nun auf dem Schlafsack, in dem Legolas lag. Er schlang die Arme um sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Oh wie sehr hatte er das über die Tage vermisst. Der Streit und die Anstrengungen belasteten sie beiden, doch jetzt fühlten sie sich beide frei. Langsam fuhr Elin mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, es war so sanft und schön wie Seide. Ihre Finger fuhren die Konturen seines so makellosen Gesichtes ab. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Immer wieder war Elin über dieses so schöne blau fasziniert, am liebsten würde sie in seinen Augen versinken. Sie sahen sie so voller Geborgenheit und Liebe an. "Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte er und strich ihr über den Hals, Oberkörper und über die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, dass musst du mir noch einmal verdeutlichen" sagte sie lächelnd. Langsam, Knopf für Knopf, öffnete sie ihr Hemd. Legolas zog es auseinander, seine Hand glitt über ihren nackten Oberkörper, was bei ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Seine zarten, weichen Finger kosteten jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut. Ihre Haut fühlte sie so samtweich und schön an, dass ihm kein Vergleich einfiel. Er streifte ihr das Hemd ab, sanft massierte er ihre Schultern und strich ihr über den Rücken. Ihre Hände glitten über sein Gesicht, weiter über Hals und Schultern, langsam öffnete sie den Reisverschluss an der Seite des Schlafsacks. Sie stand auf und zog den Reisverschluss bis unten auf. Legolas packte sie an der Taille und zog sie zu sich runter. "Du hast es ja ganz schön eilig. Hab ich dir so sehr gefehlt?" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Ja du hast mir so sehr gefehlt. Es war schlimmer als all die Schmerzen, die ich erleiden musste!" flüsterte er zurück. Vorsichtig knabberte sie an seinem spitzen Elbenohr. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie feste an sich, was ihn schmerzte aber nicht weiter interessierte. Sollte seine Wunde zur Hölle fahren, diese Nacht würde nur ihnen beiden gehören. Sanft biss Elin in Legolas Ohr, worauf er auf keuchte und an fing zu zittern. Sie umfuhr das misshandelte Fleisch mit ihrer Zunge, küsste sanft das Ohrläppchen. Legolas dachte er drehe durch. Er fürchtete um seinen Verstand, er krallte sich an ihren Schultern fest was nur dazu führte, dass sie sein Ohr noch Sorgfälltiger umfuhr. Er wusste, dass sein Wille sich zu benehmen bald berechen würde. Er würde es nicht schaffen, nicht wie ein Tier über sie herzufallen. Er liebte sie, doch sie trieb ihn gerade in den Wahnsinn. Langsam öffnete sie sein Hemd und zog es ihm aus. Elin wanderte langsam mit ihren Küssen abwärts, sie küsste seinen Hals, seine muskulösen Schultern, seine Brust. "Du bist so schön warm" flüsterte sie und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Oberkörper. Elin war verrückt nach diesem Elb und heute Nacht sollte er ihr alleine gehören, heute Nacht wollte sie ihn so erleben wie nie zuvor. Legolas streichelte ihr über den Kopf und genoss ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Brust. Elin löste sich von ihm und sah auf ihn runter.  
  
Langsam stand sie auf und öffnete ihr Hose. Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Sie zog die Hose samt Unterwäsche runter und setzt sich wieder auf ihn. Er verfluchte seine Hose, sie war zu eng, zu straff, sie war ihm einfach nur im Weg. Sein Wille wurde schwächer und schwächer. Er versuchte sie nicht von ihr reizen zu lassen, doch sie trieb ihn mehr und mehr dazu. Elin kannte Legolas nun recht gut und wusste von seinem Kampf, doch sie war so wild auf ihn, dass sie ihn extra reizte. Sie rieb ihren Unterkörper an seiner Hüfte, der Stoff seiner Hose kitzelte sie, ihre Hände glitten durch sein Haar und sie begann wieder an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Legolas kratzte ihr über den Rücken, wollte ihr zeigen, dass er nicht mehr konnte, dass sie das Tier in ihm weckte. Doch sie ignorierte es und es kam wie es kommen musste. Legolas packte Elin an den Handgelenken und riss sie von sich und legte sie neben sich auf den Boden und kniete sich über sie, ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf feste. Sie war erschrocken und musste schneller atmen, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie es schaffen würde Legolas so wild zu machen. Legolas funkelte sie an, beugte sich dann runter und küsste sie heftig am Hals, biss in ihr Ohr und in den Hals. Gut sie hatte es so gewollt, nun sollte sie es auch bekommen. Elin zappelte etwas unter ihm, er war schwer und ihre Handgelenke schmerzten etwas weil er seine Kraft nicht mehr Unterkontrolle hatte, doch sie hatte es gewollt und ihr gefiel seine Zügellosigkeit. Langsam ließ er ihre Hände los und glitt mit seinen über ihr Gesicht. Elin wollte testen ob sie Legolas noch mehr reizend konnte und so winkelte sie ein Bein an und rieb es an seiner Hüfte. Das hatte Legolas nun den Rest gegeben. Elin hatte es provoziert und er würde für nichts mehr garantieren. Er riss an seiner Hose, zehrte an ihr, doch er bekam sie nicht runter. Er verlor die Geduld und stand auf, schnell zog er die Hose aus und warf sie in die nächstbeste Ecke. Legolas atmete schwer als er sich zwischen ihre Beine begab. Er packte wieder ihre Hände und hielt sie über ihren Kopf, mit einer schnellen Bewegung drang er schnell und hart in sie ein. Elin ließ erst einen entsetzen Schrei los, dann schloss sie zitternd die Augen. Ja sie hatte es geschafft Legolas wirklich an seine Grenzen zu bringen. Sie atmete schneller, ihr Herz schlug um ein 10-faches schneller als gewöhnlich. Legolas biss sich auf die Lippe als er tief in ihren Schoß sang. Er spürte ihr Herz auf seine Brust hämmern, er konnte nur erahnen wie schnell seines gegen ihre Brust schlug. Er hatte ihr nicht wehtun wollen, doch er hatte sich einfach nicht mehr Unterkontrolle. Langsam begann er seine Hüfte zu bewegen.  
  
Sie keuchte auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Legolas konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen und begann sich schneller zu bewegen, er drückte Elins Hände fester, sodass er ihr beinahe die Handgelenke brach. Elin presste die Augen zusammen und hielt einen kurzen Moment die Luft an. Sie wartete auf das knacksende Geräusch von dem Brechen ihrer Hände, doch es blieb aus. Elin schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte, bewegte sich mit ihm im Rhythmus. Legolas wurde beinahe verrückt. Wollte sie ihn heute fertig machen? Sie reizte ihn immer weiter und schließlich war auch er nur ein Mann und wie sollte er da stark bleiben. Er baute sein Tempo stetig auf. Sie spürte, dass er mit sich kämpfen musste. Ihr gefiel es, dass der Elb so verrückt nach ihr war. Das sie die jenige war, die ihn um den Verstand brachte. Legolas ließ nun die Hände los und strich mit der einen Hand über ihr Gesicht. Er spielte an ihrem Ohr und wollte nun auch sie etwas mehr reizen. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und schob ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Er war erstaunt, er hatte sie noch nie so zügellos erlebt. Es gefiel ihm, ohne Frage. Er legte seine Arme unter ihren Rücken und hielt sich an ihren Schultern feste. Seine Bewegungen wurden stärker und bald schon verfielen sie in einen schnelleren Rhythmus. Er stöhnte ihr in den Mund und fing an zu zittert. Ein Kribbeln ging durch Elins Körper, ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, ihr blieb die Luft weg. Legolas konnte ihre Zuckungen spüren, ihr Herz, das wie wild schlug. Er konnte ihren Höhepunkt in vollen Zügen miterleben, konnte seinen eigenen nicht mehr zurück halten. Er klammerte sich feste an sie, biss ihr in den Hals. Elin ließ einen entsetzten Schrei los, erst wegen des Schmerzes, dann wegen des Gefühls das sich weiter in ihr ausbreitete. Sein und ihr Körper zitterten, beide hatten Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Nachdem der Sturm vorbei war, ließ er sich etwas erschöpft auf sie fallen, rollte sich dann aber runter damit Elin Luft holen konnte. Elin lächelte und kuschelte sich, noch immer etwas außer Atem, an Legolas. Er legte besitzergreifend seine Hand um sie. Er zog den Schlafsack hoch und verschloss ihn. "Du hast mich ziemlich gereizt, böses Mädchen!" scherzte Legolas und zog Elin enger an sich. "Ach ich dich? Und was ist mit mir? Ich denke wir haben die Fronten geklärt!" "Noch nicht ganz..." Legolas zog Elin am Nacken an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Elin schlang, so gut es in dem engen Schlafsack nur ging, ihre Arme um ihn. Legolas schob eines seiner Beine zwischen ihre und zog sie noch enger an sich. Nach einem endlosen Kuss schlief Elin dann in seinen Armen ein.  
  
Eledirl saß am Feuer und schnickte einige Holzstücke rein, die er von einem größeren Stück abbrach. Er hatte das Vergnügen gehabt Legolas und Elin zu hören, was seine Wut nicht gerade verringerte. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zum Zelt, doch jetzt war es still. Nur die leisen Gespräche der Wachen waren zu hören, ansonsten nur das Knistern der Feuer. Mühselig erhob er sich und kroch ebenfalls in das Zelt. Er wurde von einem laut schnarchenden Zwerg in empfang genommen. Genervt legte er sich schlafen und versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
  
Aragorn, Faramier und Gimli sahsen an der Feuerstelle als Eledirl kam. "Guten Morgen" sagten die drei fast gleichzeitig. Eledirl nickte und setzte sich dann. Er hatte die Nacht über nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Immer wieder hörte er diese ekelhaften Geräusche aus dem Zelt. Er hatte ja eigentlich kein Problem damit, aber sich vorzustellen, dass seine Schwester es mit einem Elb wie Legolas trieb...er schüttelte sich kurz und nahm sich dann ein Stück Brot. Nach und nach kamen die Männer aus dem Wald und aus den Zelten. "Wirst du Späher ausschicken?" fragte Faramier Aragorn. "Ja. Wir können nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Wenn alle fertig sind, lasse ich sie vorreiten. Ich denke 3 dürften reichen. Was meinst du?" fragte Aragorn zurück. Faramier überlegte kurz und nickte dann zustimmend.  
  
Legolas wachte auf und merkte, dass Elin nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Sie stand etwas gebückt im Zelt und knöpfte ihr Hemd zu. Er war von ihrem Anblick fasziniert. Sie war fertig angezogen und drehte sich zu Legolas. "Alaé cunn[Hallo Prinz]" begrüßte sie ihn. Er streckte sich etwas und lächelte sie an. "Alaé Elin[Hallo Stern]" sagte er und gähnte. "Ich werde schon mal raus gehen. Kommst du dann Frühstücken?" fragte sie und beugte sich runter. "Ja" flüsterte er und küsste sie. Elin verließ das Zelt und Legolas stand auf. Er zog sich sein Hemd an und suchte dann seine Hose. Er fand sie und zog sie an ebenfalls Stiefel und Lederpanzer. Er verließ das Zelt und blickte zum Himmel. Draußen war das Licht schummrig, die Sonne kam nicht richtig durch die grauen Wolken. Legolas setzte sich zu seinen Freunden und begrüßte sie. Nach dem Frühstück bauten sie die Zelte ab und ritten los. Aragorn gab drei Reitern den Befehl vor zu reiten und die Gegend auszukundschaften. Nach einer Weile kamen sie wieder. "Nichts. Nicht ein Ork oder sonst etwas auf den Straßen" erklärte einer der Reiter. Aragorn nickte dankend und sah Faramier, der neben ihm ritt, an. "Was hältst du davon?" fragte Aragorn. "Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben nur noch einen Tagesmarsch vor uns. Komisch das keine Orks in der Nähe sind. Wirst du noch einmal eine Nachtrast machen?" fragte Faramier. "Ja. Kurz vor Mordor. Noch sind wir in Gondor, so schnell passiert nichts. Doch möchte ich die Männer nicht unnötig belasten. Als denke ich werden wir hier in Gondor noch einmal eine Nachtrast einlegen" erklärte Aragorn. Legolas sah Elin an, die nachdenklich drein schaute. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und sah sie schief an. "Ich habe nur nachgedacht" sagte sie und nickte in die Richtung wo ihr Bruder ritt. Legolas nickte Verständnisvoll. Er hatte sich überlegt sie heute Abend zu fragen was da in Minas Tirith zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater passiert war. Er machte sich echte Sorgen und eigentlich sollte er sich auf die bevorstehende Schlacht konzentrieren.  
  
Sie waren den ganzen Tag geritten und nichts weiter war passiert. Der Tag neigte sich zum Ende und Aragorn ließ anhalten. "Schlagen wir unser letztes Nachtlager hier auf. Auf diesem Feld sieht man uns zwar, doch sehen auch wir unseren Feind!" erklärte Aragorn laut. Die formierten Reiter und Krieger lösen sich auf und verteilten sich auf dem Feld. Aragon, Faramier, Legolas, Elin und Gimli stiegen ab und banden ihre Pferde an einigen Pflöcken fest, die Reiter zuvor in den Boden gehauen hatten. Legolas und Elin bauten gemeinsam ihr Zelt auf und alberten rum, auch sonst war die Stimmung recht gut. Es wurde überall gelacht und gespaßt, so als ob das einfach nur eine ganz normale Reise wäre. Nur Eledirl saß stumm und schlecht gelaunt am Feuer. Seine Gedanken waren bei Elin und Legolas. Zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, warum seine Schwester nur so vernaht in diesen Elb war. Aragorn, Faramier, Gimli, Legolas und Elin setzten sich zu ihm und sprachen über den Angriff. "Wir haben gute Chancen. Doch sollte Sauron persönlich kämpfen, könnte es durchaus schlecht aussehen" meinte Aragorn und sah seine Freunde an. Alle nickten und dachten an Sauron, dem Besitzer des einen Ringes. Mit diesem Ring war er stärker als 10.000 Männer. Legolas sah Elin an, sie war schon den ganzen Tag nicht besonders gesprächig, er machte sich Sorgen. "Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen" schlug er vor. Vielleicht würde sie das etwas ablenken und er konnte mit ihr reden. Elin nickte und gemeinsam entfernten sie sich von der Gruppe. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke an morgen" sagte sie und sah zum Himmel. Die Sterne waren nur schwach zusehen, was Elin traurig stimmte. Die Sterne waren für sie etwas ganz besonderes, alleine wegen ihrem eigenem Namen. "Es wird alles gut gehen. Du Elin... was war eigentlich los in Minas Tirith? Was ist mit deinem Vater und deinem Bruder passiert?" fragte er und sah sie an. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, bei dem Gedanken an jenem Tag. "Sie haben mir erzählt was wirklich mit meiner Mutter geschehen ist" sagte sie leise. "Erzählst du es mir?" fragte Legolas mitfühlend. Elin atmete tief ein. "Mein Vater hat mir damals, als meine Mutter starb, erzählt, dass sie durch Orks, die sie angegriffen hatten, umgekommen sein. Ich habe nie weiter nachgefragt, ich war ja erst 8 Jahre alt. In Bruchtal erzählte er mir, dass sie vor einer längeren Zeit ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben hatte und dass sie deshalb so früh gestorben sei. Er sagte, dass er nicht noch einmal jemanden den er liebte so früh verlieren wollte. Ich kann ihn verstehen" gab sie leise zu. "Was? Ich dachte du würdest ihn nicht verstehen?" fragte Legolas verwirrt. "Ja ich weiß. Nein eigentlich weiß ich es nicht. Es ist alles so verwirrend. Ich liebe dich, aber meinen Vater natürlich auch. Ich habe gesehen wie er gelitten hatte als meine Mutter starb. Ich war damals noch klein und habe kaum Erinnerungen an sie. Ich weiß nur noch unsere gemeinsamen Stunden in denen sie mir die Magie nahe gelegt hat. Mein Vater jedoch kannte sie Jahrzehnte. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie er leiden wird wenn ich sterbe und er es wieder durchleben muss" erklärte sie leise. "Schon, aber er hat nicht das Recht dich und deine Entscheidung so zu missbilligen. Es ist schließlich dein Leben und du kannst entscheiden was du damit anfängst" sagte Legolas und konnte nicht glauben, dass Elin jetzt auf einmal wieder auf der Seite ihres Vaters stand. Er wollte sie verstehen, doch er kam einfach mit Vater und Sohn nicht aus und so verstand er sie auch nicht. "Nein das hat er nicht. Aber er macht sich doch nur Sorgen" meinte Elin und blieb stehen. Sie sah Legolas an. Verstand er sie denn nicht? Verstand er denn nicht, dass sie ihre Familie brauchte auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigte?  
  
"Elin, ich will ja nicht abstreiten, dass mir dein Vater leid tut. Doch er mischt sich dauernd in dein und mein Leben ein. Warum lässt er uns nicht einfach so leben wie wir wollen?" fragte Legolas und sah Elin an. Er spürte, dass eine Wut in ihm auf kochte. "Er macht sich Sorgen! Ich bin seine jüngste Tochter, doch werde ich sogar noch vor ihm sterben. Was muss das für ein Gedanke sein, seine Tochter zu verlieren?" fragte sie Legolas und erhob leicht die Stimme. Legolas wusste er musste sich jetzt zusammen reisen, doch er konnte nicht. "Und was ist mit mir? Ich soll mich immer wieder von deinem Bruder schlagen lassen, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich dich liebe? Ich kann nicht mehr Elin" meinte nun Legolas ebenfalls mit erhobener Stimme. "Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" fragte sie schockiert. "Erstens du hast es gesehen und weil du dann sofort zu ihm gegangen wärst. Was bringt es denn wenn du mich dauernd beschütz. Ich möchte dich beschützen. Doch im Moment lässt du mich überhaupt nicht an dich ran" beklagte sich Legolas. "Ich lasse dich nicht an mich ran? Warum erzähle ich dir das dann überhaupt?" fragte sie und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass du dich entscheiden musst. Ich kann mit deinem Bruder nicht und er nicht mit mir. Du musst wissen wer dir wichtiger ist" meinte Legolas und drehte sich weg. Er musste jetzt alleine sein. Elin stand da und schaute ihm nach. Wie konnte er nur das von ihr verlangen? Er oder Eledirl. Legolas gehörte erst seit kurzen zu ihrem Leben, doch sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere. Eledirl liebte sie aber auch, schließlich war er ihr Bruder. Sie konnte sie nicht entscheiden. Elin rannte schluchzend über die Felder. Sie kam zu einem kleinen Wald und blieb stehen, langsam ging sie in den Wald bis sie auf eine Lichtung kam. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Sie griff an ihren Hals und holte aus ihrem Hemd eine Kette hervor. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ihr einst geschenkt und stets hatte sie ihr Kraft gegeben. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacksen. Elin schaute sich ängstlich um, doch sah nichts. Es war stock duster und plötzlich bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Dann, aus dem Nichts, sprangen zwei Orks aus dem Gebüsch und schlugen sie K.O. Sie ließ einen entsetzten Schrei los, doch dann wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen. Sie bekam nur noch mit, dass ihre Kette riss und ihre Hände gefesselt wurden und sie dann weggetragen wurde.  
  
Legolas war einige Schritte gelaufen und war dann stehen geblieben. Er war so dumm, wie konnte er nur. Er hätte sie nicht vor die Wahl stellen soll, er liebte sie doch! Er drehte um und lief zurück zu dem Platz an dem vorher er und Elin gestanden hatten. Doch sie war nicht da. Er sah am Horizont einen kleinen Wald und ging auf ihn zu. Im Wald angekommen rief er immer wieder; "Elin? Wo bist du?". Er war verzweifelt, was war wenn sie sich verlaufen hatte oder gestolpert wäre? Und dann kam der Gedanke, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Was wäre wenn sie von Orks angegriffen worden war? Er lief ein Stück und fand plötzlich auf einer kleinen Wiese eine Kette, silbern mit einem Blattförmigen Anhänger. "Nein" flüsterte Legolas. Es war Elins Kette, dass wusste er mit Sicherheit. Er sah sich um sah aber nichts. Er musste Aragorn rufen. Legolas rannte so schnell es ging zu den Zelten, zu seinen Freunden zurück. "Aragorn" schnaufte Legolas als er angekommen war. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Aragorn und sprang sofort auf. "Elin! Sie wurde entführt. Wir hatten einen Streit und sie ist weggelaufen und dann habe ich ihre Kette gefunden" erzählte Legolas außer Atem. "Was?" fragten Aragorn, Gimli, Faramier und Eledirl gleichzeitig. "Wir müssen sie finden. Und zwar schnell!" meinte Legolas entschlossen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, würde Elin etwas passieren würde er sich das nie verzeihen! Niemals!  
  
Ende von Kapitel XI 


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel XII  
  
Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord  
  
Elin kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Alles drehte sich und ihr Kopf schmerzte, aber auch der Rest ihres Körpers. Sie fand sich in einem dunklen Verlies wieder. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, die schmerzte. Wo war sie bloß? Da war der Wald gewesen und dann nichts mehr. Wo hatte man sie hingebracht? "Seit ihr wach?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme aus einer Richtung, die Elin erst nicht bestimmen konnte. Elin erschrak, ihr Herz schlug schnell und Panik breitete sich in ihr aus. "Wer...wer ist da?" brachte Elin leise hervor. Eine junge Frau, eine Elbin, kroch auf Elin zu, vorsichtig tastete sie nach Elins Hand. "Ich bin Arwen" sagte die Frau. "Ich bin Elin. Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Elin, selbst durch ihre elbischen Sinne konnte sie nicht sagen wie groß der Raum war, sie sah nichts und spürte nur das der Boden aus hartem Stein und feucht war. "Irgendwo unter der Erde. Wisst ihr wo ihr zu letzt wart?" fragte Arwen. "In einem Wald, an der Grenze zu Mordor. Freunde von mir und eine Gruppe von Krieger..." wollte sie erzählen, doch Arwen hielt ihr den Mund zu. "Also wird Mordor angegriffen?" fragte sie flüsternd. "Ja, denkt ihr, wir sind in Mordor?" fragte Elin nun leise. Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken, wenn sie sich tatsächlich in Mordor befand würde so schnell keine Rettung nahen, schließlich mussten Aragorn und die anderen erst noch kämpfen. "Ich denke schon. Wer wird denn Mordor angreifen?" fragte Arwen, die immer noch Elins Hand hielt, was Elin irgendwie Mut und Kraft gab. Die Elbin schien schon länger hier zu sein, ihre Hände fühlten sich rau an. "Nun, die meisten Männer kommen aus Gondor, aber auch aus Fuin, Rohan und anderswo. Ein Freund von mir, nein viele Freunde sind ganz vorne mit dabei. Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas" sagte sie leise, wobei ihr bei dem Namen Legolas Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Hätte sie sich doch nicht gestritten, dann wäre das alles nicht so weit gekommen. "Ihr sagtet Aragorn?" fragte die junge Elbin mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Elin spürte, dass Arwens Hände zitterten. "Ja, kennt ihr ihn?" fragte Elin und versuchte sich zu erinnern ob sie den Namen Arwen nicht schon einmal gehört hatte. "Er...er ist mein Freund. Ich verließ Bruchtal um in die Unsterblichen Lande meines Volkes zu reisen. Doch ich bin geflüchtete, ich wollte zu ihm zurück. Ich wollte kein unsterbliches Leben wenn ich nicht bei ihm sein kann. Auf meiner Flucht wurde ich allerdings von Uruk-Hais angegriffen und hierher verschleppt" erklärte Arwen leise. "Genau, ihr seid Elronds Tochter, nicht wahr? Ihr seid meine Cousine" meinte Elin. "Ihr seit aus Fuin? Dann sind wir ja tatsächlich Verwand!" "Ja, schön dich kennen zu lernen" meinte Elin und nahm Arwen in den Arm. Arwen lächelte und drückte Elin. "Wirklich. Auch wenn ich gehofft hätte, in anderen Umständen. Das sind vielleicht Zufälle!" meinte Arwen. "Es gibt keine Zufälle, es ist immer das Schicksal!" Elin grinste, diesen Satz hatte ihr Bruder immer gesagt und erst jetzt verstand sie seine volle Bedeutung. Plötzlich verstummten die beiden Frauen, Schritte näherten sich ihrer Zelle. Von draußen schien rotes Licht durch den Spalt der Tür und die Gitter in der Tür. Man hörte einen Ork brummen und mit Schlüsseln hantieren. Elin verkrampfte sich, wer hatte sie hergebracht und zu welchem Zweck? Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und ein großer Mann trat herein, er hielt eine Fackel in der Hand. Er befestigte diese an der Wand und trat ein. Er war groß, muskulös, er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und stechend dunkelblaue Augen. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und Hemd und einen langen dunklen Umhang. Er grinste die zwei Frauen von oben herab an. "Endlich wach? Ich dachte schon meine lieben Orks hätten zu feste zugeschlagen" sagte der Mann mit einer Stimme, die Elin Angst einflösste. Sie schaute zu ihrer Cousine, eine hübsche Elbin musste sie sein. Doch jetzt war ihr langes braunes Haar wirr, die dunklen Augen matt, ihre Hände waren dreckig und aufgekratzt. "Steh auf!" befahl der Mann Elin. Elin sah ihn an, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Der Mann funkelte vor Zorn und hob seine Hand. Elin erstarrte, der Mann war Sauron, der dunkle Herrscher. Er trug an seiner rechten Hand den goldenen Ring der Macht. Er drückte die Hand durch und Elin wurde gegen die Wand, die einige Meter hinter ihr lag, geschleudert. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Ihr Kopf schmerzte noch mehr und sie hatten den Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Arwen kroch schnell zu ihr.  
  
"Hast du dich verletzt?" fragte sie mitfühlend. Elin tastete den Kopf ab und fand eine offene Stelle. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie sie berührte. "Nicht so schlimm!" flüsterte Elin. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Mann. Sie stand wahrhaftig Sauron gegenüber. "Aufstehen!" sagte er noch einmal. Elin rappelte sich langsam auf. "Komm her" befahl er und seine Augen funkelten böse im Lichtschein der Fackel. Elin trat vor, bis sie und Sauron nur noch einige Schritte entfernte. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie und ließ sie frösteln. Er hatte Macht, dass wusste und spürte Elin ganz genau. "Du fragst dich sicher warum du hier bist? Dass kann ich dir sagen. Was fällt dir und deiner kleinen Gruppe von Männern ein, mich Sauron, anzugreifen?!" fragte er und packte Elin am Arm. Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht aufzuschreiben. Er war stark, nur ein einfacher Griff hinterließ bei ihr einen Bluterguss am Arm. "Ich...ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht" versuchte sie sich dumm zu stellen. "Nein? Vielleicht jetzt" meinte er und drückte den Arm fester. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf und hätte Sauron sie nicht gehalten wäre sie auf den Boden gefallen. Elin wünschte sich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, einfach in die Dunkelheit zu fallen, doch den Gefallen tat ihr Körper ihr nicht. "Diese jämmerlichen Männer aus Gondor würden nicht einmal einer Fliege was zur Leide tun! Doch du bist stark, das fühle ich" meinte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Doch du bist geschwächt. Irgendetwas plagt dich. Du weißt dich vor mir zu verschließen. Ich werde noch rausbekommen was dich quält. Deine Augen...wunderschön!" meinte er und ließ sie fallen. "Ach ja. Willkommen in Mordor. In der Burg Barad Dûr" und damit verließ er die Zelle. Elin sah ihm einen Moment nach. Er hatte ihnen die kleine Fackel da gelassen. Arwen kroch schnell zu Elin und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich warnen müssen" entschuldigte sie sich. "Schon okay, jetzt weiß ich es ja auch. Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus. Hat er die geschlagen?" fragte Elin und hielt sich den Arm. "Ja hat er, aber er hat mich nicht so begrüßt wie dich. Mich hat er in Unwissenheit gelassen wo ich mich befinde. Zeig mal deinen Arm" sagte sie und schaute auf den Arm. Elin zog vorsichtig den Ärmel hoch und schaut hin, ein großer Bluterguss erstreckte sich über ihren Oberarm. "Sieht schlimm aus" meinte Arwen und verzog das Gesicht. Elin betrachtete ihren Arm, schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr so einen Bluterguss gehabt. Der Ring verlieh Sauron eine enorme Kraft. Wie sollten Aragorn und die anderen ihn nur besiegen? "Was hat er gemeint mit du bist stark und kannst dich verschließen?" fragte Arwen und holte Elin so aus ihren Gedanken zurück. "Ich bin eine Elbenhexe, ich kann in andere reinschauen, wenn sie es zulassen. Er scheint auch Macht zu haben und muss versucht haben mich zu prüfen, doch ich weiß mich zu verschließen und so kann er mich nicht auf meine Ehrlichkeit und andere Dinge prüfen" erklärte Elin. Sie zog den Ärmel wieder runter und stand wackelig auf. "Was kann er denn alles erfahren?" fragte Arwen und stand auch auf, sie trug ein rot-weißes Kleid, das allerdings dreckig und kaputt war. "Deine Ängste, deine Gefühle, deine Liebe zu jemanden, deinen Hass, einfach alles was du fühlst" erklärte Elin. Sie ging an die Wand, die gegenüber von der Tür lag und setzte sich an sie. "Also weiß er jetzt alle meine persönlichen Dinge?  
  
Meine Gefühle zu Aragorn, meine Ängste hier im Verließ?" fragte Arwen und setzte sich neben Elin. "Ich befürchte ja. Ich denke er weiß über Aragorn und deine Liebe zu ihm bestens bescheid. Vielleicht wird er das sogar gegen dich und ihn benutzen" meinte Elin. Ja das konnte sogar sehr gut sein. Elin hatte Hass, abgrundtiefen Hass in Sauron gespürt. Arwen schüttelte ungläubisch den Kopf. Elins Gedanken wanderten zu Legolas. Sie war mit ihm in einem Streit auseinander gegangen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen, wäre sie doch nie in diesen blöden Wald gegangen! Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Warum war sie nur in den Wald gelaufen, warum war sie nicht Legolas hinterher gerannt? Ob er sie suchte? Sie fing leise an zu schluchzten. "Oh Elin, was hast du denn?" fragte Arwen und strich Elin über den Kopf. "Es ist... ich habe mich mit dem Mann gestritten, den ich über alles liebe. Dann werde ich von so dummen Orks entführt und nun habe ich Angst Legolas nie wieder zu sehen" erklärte Elin und zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme drum. "Du und Legolas seit ein Paar?" fragte Arwen. Elin nickte. "Er ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl. Er wird sicher schon nach dir suchen, nehme dir das nicht so zu Herzen" versuchte Arwen sie aufzumuntern. Doch auch sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde hier raus zu kommen. Elin sah Arwen an. "Was ist wenn er mich nicht mehr liebt? Ich... ich habe solche Angst" schluchzte Elin. Arwen drückte Elin und nahm sie in den Arm. "Er liebt dich sicherlich noch, wie könnte er anders? Ich weiß nicht wie, aber wir werden hier raus kommen" versprach Arwen. Elin lächelte und kuschelte sich bei ihrer Cousine ein. Es war ein schönes Gefühl selbst in so einer finsteren Zeit jemanden zu haben, der einen geborgen hält. Lange sahsen sie Arm in Arm da und schliefen dann irgendwann so ein.  
  
Die Tür wurde ruppig aufgeschlagen und Sauron betrat die Zelle. Elin und Arwen schreckten aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und sahen Sauron ängstlich an. Ein Ork betrat die Zelle und stellte ein Tablett mit etwas Brot und Wasser ab. "Esst, ich möchte ja nicht, dass ihr vor dem großem Finale verhungert" sagte Sauron grinsend. "Du steh auf" meinte er zu Elin. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging ein paar Schritte vor. Sie hatte Angst, doch sie hatte sich geschworen sie würde nicht um Gnade winseln! Niemals! "Nenne mir deinen Namen" befahl er. Elin hob den Kopf leicht, sprach aber nicht. "Sag es ihm" flüsterte Arwen, doch Sauron hatte es gehört. Er griff an seinen Gürtel und zog eine lange, rote, feurige Peitsche. Er schlug Arwen, die zur Seite kippte. "Hört auf!" befahl Elin mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie musste stark bleiben, doch die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in ihre Augen und über ihre Wangen. "Nennt mir euren Namen oder sie bekommt mehr!" sagte Sauron mit leiser und gefährlicher Stimme, gleichzeitig zog er die Peitsche zurück. "Elin, mein Name ist Elin" sagte sie und sah mitleidig zu Arwen. "Geht doch. Lutz binde ihre Hände zusammen und bring sie in den Thronsaal!" befahl Sauron einem großem Uruk-Hai der in die Zelle kam. Elin stockte der Atem, sie konnte sich nicht einmal wären als der Uruk ihr die Hände hinter dem Rücken fesselte. "Elin!" rief Arwen leise und hustend. "Arwen!" rief Elin nun aus ihrer Starre erwacht. Elin wurde aus der Zelle geführt und Sauron schloss die Tür. Elin hörte Arwen nur noch bleib stark rufen, dann wurde sie ein Stück weiter geschubst. Sie befanden sich in einem Gang, in dem alle fünft Schritte eine Fackel hang. Überall waren Zellen und Geschrei war zu hören, das Elin Angst bereitete. Hier wurden Mensch, Elben und andere Wesen auf grausamste Weiße gequält. Sauron ging voran und Elin wurde von dem Uruk hinter ihm her geschubst. Sie gingen viele Treppen hoch und kamen an eine große schwarze, hölzerne Tür. Sauron öffnete sie mit Hilfe des Ringes.  
  
Sie betraten einen großen Saal, am anderen Ende des Saals stand ein großer, schwarzer, gezackter Thron. An den Wänden waren überall Fackeln angebracht, die den Raum in einen schwarz-roten Farbton färbten. Sauron nahm platz und ließ Lutz den Saal verlassen. Elin stand einige Schritte vom Thron entfernt und sah sich weiter um. An der linken Wand standen Tische mit Essen, sie sah auf der rechten Seite zwei große Fenster, doch warfen sie kein Licht rein. In Mordor herrschte immer Nacht. Sie sah den Schicksals Berg, einen Vulkan der Feuer speite. Sie waren einige hundert Fuß über der Erde in einem Turm. Elin nahm an, dass sie sich im Turm der Burg befanden. "Gefällt euch meine kleine Festung?" fragte Sauron und sah Elin eindringlich an. "Etwas düster" meinte sie schnippisch. Er lächelte, auf eine Weiße fand sie, sah er sehr gut aus und hatte ein super lächeln. Doch sein Charakter ließ einiges zu Wünschen übrig. Elin musste über ihre Ironie schmunzeln, sie stand dem ultimativem Bösem entgegen und dachte dennoch so etwas. "Lasst ihr mich jetzt endlich euch prüfen? Oder verratet mir doch so wie ihr euch fühlt" schlug er vor. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Elin wieder so eingehend, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und sprach. "Furcht, Angst, Hass und Abscheu" Elin sah ihn herausfordernd an, vielleicht würde sie es ja schaffen schnell und schmerzlos zu sterben. "Ihr gefallt mir. Ihr seid so wild und ungezähmt, doch fürchtete ihr euch. Ich kann es spüren. Ihr könntet glatt hier nach Mordor passen" meinte er. "Niemals würde ich in ein so abscheuliches Land passen! Nur Kreaturen wie ihr es seit passen hier hin!" "Oh, oh. Ihr seit also auch der Meinung ihr Elben seit so rein und schön, dass euch kein anderes Volk übertreffen kann?!" "Das habe ich nicht gesagt..." "Aber gedacht! Ihr seid alle gleich, doch euch werde ich das austreiben. Ihr werdet lernen, dass es noch ganz andere Völker gibt die Mächtig sind!" Ein Ork betrat den Saal, mit einem Bündel Kleider auf dem Arm. "Nehmt sie mit und zieht sie um. Bringt sie dann sofort wieder" befahl Sauron und der Ork zog Elin in einen neben Raum. Sie verfluchte Sauron, was bildete er sich überhaupt ein? Elin wurde in einen dunklen Raum geschuppst in dem nur eine Fackel brannte. "Hier zieht sie um, der Herr möchte sie so schnell es geht zurück!" befahl der Ork einer Sklavin, die schüchtern in der Ecke stand. Der Ork verließ den Raum und ließ die Tür knallend ins Schloss fallen. Elin sah die ältere Frau an, sie hatte viele Schrammen im Gesicht, graues Haar und ein paar Lumpen an. Vorsichtig löste sie Elin die Fesseln.  
  
Elin rieb sich die Handgelenke. Die Fesseln hatten sie ziemlich abgeschnürt und so waren rote Striemen zu sehen. "Was soll das?" fragte Elin und zeigte auf die Kleider. "Ich soll euch hübsch machen für den Herrn" antwortete die alte Frau mit gebrochener Stimme. Elin wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, ließ es aber lieber geschehen bevor die Frau ärger bekam. Was muss das für ein grausames Leben sein unter der Herrschaft dieses Türahnens. Elin musste alles ausziehen, dann musste sie ein schwarz-rotes Kleid an ziehen, das um den Hals fest gemacht wurde und die Schultern frei ließ, ihr Rücken war auch frei, bis zum Steiß. Elin schmunzelte, was sollte diese Aufmachung? Wollte er, dass sie edel starb? Er hatte gesagt ihre Augen seien schön, doch was sollte sie von solchen Komplimenten halten? Die alte Frau half Elin in das Kleid, kämmte Elin das Haar und wusch ihr Gesicht und die Hände. Elin schaute auf ihren linken Arm, der blau-lila war. Er sah nicht wirklich gut aus, was würde Sauron wohl für eine Macht haben, wenn er den Ring ganz einsetzten würde? Elin erschauderte unter dem Gedanken. "Ihr könnt jetzt gehen" meinte die alte Frau als die Elin das paar flache schwarze Schuhe angezogen hatte. Elin bedankte sich bei der Frau, sie hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Die Frau hatte scheinbar all ihre Lebensgeister verloren und tristete ihr Leben ab. Elin wurde von dem Ork zurück zu Sauron in den Thronsaal gebracht. "Ihr seht wahrhaft königlich aus. Für unser großes Finale müsst ihr ja so hübsch aussehen, sonst wäre es nur halb so schön" meinte Sauron und lächelte wieder so umwerfend. "Spart euch eure Komplimente, ihr erreicht so nichts! Ihr redet von einem Finale, was soll das sein?" fragte sie. "Das werdet ihr noch sehen, doch so viel soll gesagt sein, das Finale wird der Sieg über Gondor und damit über Mittelerde sein. Ich werde diese lächerliche Armee auslöschen und Gondor erobern. Ihr könntet an meiner Seite regieren, als meine Frau. Ihr hättet sehr viel Macht" schlug er vor. "Lieber will ich sterben" fauchte sie. Was bildete der Typ sich eigentlich ein? Elin kochte vor Wut, glaubte Sauron im allem ernste, dass sie sich auf ihn einlassen würde? Sauron lächelte. "Habe ich mir gedacht. Schade das euer Herz diesem Elb, wie war sein Name...ah Legolas, gehört. Na ja wenn er erst mal beseitigt ist, wird euer Herz schon für mich schlagen" sagte Sauron und lachte auf. Wie konnte er das mit Legolas wissen? Hatte sie sich nicht richtig verschlossen?  
  
Hatte sie Legolas damit verraten und würden ihn so den Tod ausliefern? Tränen stiegen wieder in ihr auf, nein das durfte nicht sein! "Ihr fragt euch sicher woher ich das weiß. Ich verrate es euch. Ihr könnt euch verschließen, doch nicht euer Herz" sagte er leise. Elin fing an zu zittern. Er würde Legolas in eine Falle locken und sie würde der Köder sein. "Ihr seid doch nicht so stark wie ich gedacht habe, doch umso schöner. Bedauerlich, dass euer Herz schon vergeben ist" sagte er lüstern und stand auf. Er schlich um sie wie eine Katze, sanft berührten seine Finderspitzen ihre nackten Arme. Von hinten legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und strich ihr das Haar von ihnen. Ein Machtstoß ging durch ihren Körper als Sauron seine Hände etwas fester auf ihre Schultern legte. Sie sah seine rechte Hand und den Ring der Macht auf ihrer Schulter. Von dem Ring ging eine Macht aus die sich auf sie übertrug. Elin zitterte unter dem Machtgefühl, es war großartig, gleichzeitig auch beängstigend. Sie verlor die Kontrolle über sich. "Das ist doch ein nettes Gefühl. Ihr könnt noch sehr viel mehr davon haben" bot er ihr an. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Arme und wieder hoch zu ihren Schultern. Es war eine große Versuchung, diese Macht war stark. Elin schloss die Augen versuchte dieses Glücksgefühl los zu werden. Sauron spürte wie sie mehr und mehr nachgab. Ja Elin wollte mehr von dem Gefühl, es machte sie schwach und stark zugleich. Elin wollte gerade zustimmen als ihr ein besseres Gefühl in den Sinn kam, die Nächte mit Legolas waren noch besser, befriedigender. Ja die Liebe war stärker als die Macht, die der Ring abgab. Sauron spürte abrupt, dass sie ihm entglitt. "Was ist besser als so viel Macht?" fragte er wütend und drehte sie zu sich um. "Die Liebe" sagte sie mit sanfter, verträumter Stimme. Sauron kochte vor Wut, doch auch fand er sie umso interessanter. Er schlug Elin, sodass sie auf die Knie ging. "Hier in Mordor gibt es so etwas nicht. Nur Macht!" Er zog Elin wieder auf die Beine und sah sie lange an. "Liebe betrügt einen, es gibt keine Liebe die für ewig hält!" Elin schnaubte auf. "Was wisst ihr schon davon, ihr könnt doch gar nicht lieben!" "Damit könntet ihr Recht haben. Dennoch liebe ich Frauen, auf meine Art eben!" Er umfasste Elins Kinn und küsste sie.  
  
Elin zog angewidert den Kopf aus seinem Griff. "Ihr seit das Letzte!" "Danke, ihr werdet mir gehören und wenn ich euch zwingen muss!" Sauron klatschte in die Hände und setzte sich auf seinen Thron. Ein Ork kam auf ein Zeichen und packte Elin. Diese werte sich, doch der Ork war schneller und stärker. Der Ork flößte ihr etwas Flüssigkeit ein und darauf hin fiel Elin zu Boden. Sie sah nur noch das dreckige Grinsen Saurons, dann hüllte sie Dunkelheit an. Vielleicht würde sie ja nicht mehr aufwachen, innerlich hoffte es Elin. "Etwas Rûdke und alle Frauen liegen mir zu Füßen" sagte Sauron lachend. Der Ork betrachtete Elin und grinste bösartig. Sauron stand auf und schickte den Ork weg. "So meine Hübsche, jetzt gehört ihr mir!" Sanft strich er ihr über das Gesicht und verließ dann den Thronsaal.  
  
Ende von Kapitel XII 


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel XIII  
  
Das schwarze Land  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Eledirl, Gimli und Faramier rannten zu dem Wald, in dem Legolas Elins Kette gefunden hatte. Aragorn untersuchte den Boden und fand auch ein paar Spuren. "Orks" sagte er leise. Legolas sah sich um, konnte nichts sehen oder hören was verdächtig wäre. Wieso hatte er sie auch nur vor die Wahl gestellt? Er würde sich ihr Verschwinden nie verzeihen! "Es ist unmöglich etwas zu erkennen. Der Boden ist weiter drinnen im Wald gefroren. Außerdem ist klar, dass die Orks zurück nach Mordor gehen" erklärte Aragorn. Legolas sah betroffen zu Boden, verdammt er hatte es gewusst. Gimli und Faramier waren je in eine andere Richtung gegangen und schauten ob sie etwas fanden. Eledirl konnte nicht glauben was passiert war. Seine Schwester in den Hände des Bösen, dass war nur Legolas schuld. Er sah auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Legolas zu. Er packte ihn und schubste ihn vor sich her. "DU! Du bist an allem schuld! Ich habe dir gesagt, wenn du ihr einmal weh tust bringe ich dich um! Wegen dir wurde sie entführt!" schrie Eledirl Legolas an. Eledirl zog sein Schwert und hielt es Legolas unter das Kinn. Legolas machte keine Anstallten weg zu gehen, sein Schwert zu ziehen oder sonst etwas zu tun. "Töte mich! Los stich zu! Doch wirst du dadurch deine Schwester nicht schneller finden" sagte Legolas mit ruhiger Stimme. Innerlich brodelte es, am liebsten hätte Legolas sein eigenes Schwert gezogen und es Eledirl in den Leib gerammt. Eledirl holte zum Schlag aus, doch Aragorn hielt seinen Arm feste. "Es bringt nichts wenn wir uns gegenseitig umbringen und beschuldigen. Jetzt, bei nacht, werden wir eh nichts finden. Lasst uns zurückgehen und morgen, vor unserem Aufbruch noch mal suchen" schlug Aragorn vor. "Wir sollen jetzt einfache gehen? Was ist wenn die Orks sie foltern? Was ist wenn sie Elin nach... Mordor bringen" Den letzte Satz sprach Eledirl ganz langsam aus. Ihm wurde bewusst, wenn Elin in Mordor war, dann müssten sie erst Sauron stürzen um sie retten zu können. "Es ist schlimm, doch können wir nicht wegen einer Person, die mir auch sehr viel bedeutete, unsere ganze Mission abbrechen" meinte Aragorn. Legolas äußerte sich nicht dazu, sah einfach nur auf die Kette in seiner Hand.  
  
Aragorn hatte recht, doch wie sollte Legolas das seinem herzen klar machen? Er liebte Elin und der Gedanke, dass sie in den Händen dreckiger Orks war machte ihn beinahe Wahnsinnig. Eledirl sah ein, dass sie so nicht weiter kommen und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu den Zelten. "Geht schlafen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag werden, für uns alle!" meinte Aragorn und ging mit Faramier in ein Zelt. Legolas setzte sich an ein Feuer, die Flammen tanzten wild in dem Wind der wehte. Eledirl ging fort, wusste selbst nicht warum und wo hin. Er musste einfach fort von Legolas, sonst würde er für nichts garantieren können. Gimli setzte sich neben Legolas und klopfte ihm auf das Bein. "Es war nicht deine Schuld" versuchte Gimli Legolas aufzumuntern. "Doch es ist meine Schuld. Wegen mir ist sie weggelaufen" meinte Legolas und sah weiter auf die Kette. "Warum habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Gimli. "Ich habe ihr vorgeworfen sich mir zu verschließen und habe sie vor die Wahl gestellt, ich oder Eledirl. Ich war so dumm" sagte Legolas verzweifelt und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er hatte seinen liebsten Stern verloren und würde nun Tage, vielleicht Wochen ohne ihn auskommen müssen. "Wir werden sie finden. Doch musst du damit rechnen, dass wir erst in Mordor kämpfen und dann weiter suchen. Sie hat einen starken Willen, sie wird das schaffen!" meinte Gimli. "Ein starker Wille reicht nicht gegen das Böse! Wenn sie auf Sauron trifft ist sie schutzlos. Ich kann ihr nicht helfen, wenn ihr irgendetwas zustößt werde ich mir das nie verzeihen!" "Mach dich nicht selber fertig, das werde andere denk ich schon noch machen. Du musst stark bleiben um sie zu retten!" Gimli erhob sich und ging in eines der zelte. Legolas wusste, Eledirl würde ihn ein Leben lang hassen, sollte Elin etwas zu stoßen. Er würde sich selbst ein leben lang hassen und das Leben der Elben war lang, verdammt lang.  
  
Am Morgen trafen sich die fünf Gefährten und gingen gemeinsam in den Wald zurück. Eledirl beachtete Legolas nicht, er würde höchstwahrscheinlich die Geduld verlieren und ihn niederstrecken. Auch bei Tageslicht fanden sie nicht viel mehr. Nur die Bestätigung, dass es Orks waren. Ein paar Fußspuren waren zu erkennen, doch nicht in welche Richtung sie gegangen waren. Aber allen war ja klar, dass die Orks Elin mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Mordor gebracht hatten. "Es tut mir leid, doch müssen wir jetzt aufbrechen. Wir wollen Mordor noch heute angreifen. Verzeih mir, doch kann ich nicht die ganze Mission für Elin aufgeben" meinte Aragorn und legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter. Legolas schaffte es nicht einmal Aragorn zu wiedersprechen, zu tief saß der Schmerz des Verlustes. Er hatte die Nacht nicht ein Auge zu getan, immer wieder hatte er seine letzten Worte gehört. Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal mehr sagen können, wie sehr er sie liebte. Eledirl jedoch wiedersprach Aragorn und das nicht gerade freundlich. "Nein, ich kann meine Schwester nicht zurück lassen. Denn ICH liebe sie. Ich könnte sie nie so verletzten, dass sie abhaut!" meinte Eledirl und sah Legolas wütend an. Legolas wusste es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen, doch holte er aus und schlug Eledirl nieder. "Wenn du sie lieben würdest, hättest du ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert und du warst es, der sie dazu getrieben hat! Du hast sie doch verrückt gemacht mit deinen ständigen Stichelleichen und dein Vater ebenso!" meinte Legolas wütend und faste sich an seine Hand. Er hatte fester zugeschlagen als beabsichtigt. Eledirl lag benommen am Boden und faste sich an seine blutende Lippe. Das würde dieser Elb noch bezahlen! "Du hast sie doch so sehr getrieben, dass sie in den Wald gelaufen ist! Nicht ich habe sie angeschrien oder sonst was getan!" "Eben du hast nichts gemacht um ihr zu zeigen, dass du sie liebst und auch ihre Entscheidung akzeptierst!" Legolas kochte, noch nie hatte er solch eine Wut empfunden, das Schlimmste war, er war mehr auf sich als auf Eledirl sauer.  
  
"Legolas! Eledirl! Jetzt hört auf! Wir reiten weiter und ihr werdet euch benehmen" befahl Aragorn und half Eledirl auf die Beine. Keiner der beiden Streithähne sagte etwas, doch die Blicke zwischen den beiden würden sämtliche Uruk-Hais töten. Gimli betrachtete Legolas eingehend, noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn so erlebt. Die fünf Freunde, mehr oder weniger, gingen zurück zu den Zelten und bauten alles ab. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Eledirl und Faramier, alle gepanzert und bewaffnet, sahsen auf und Aragorn gab den Befehl zum weiter reiten. Legolas ritt neben Gimli, der auf seinem kleinen Pony saß. Eledirl ritt vorne bei Aragorn und Faramier mit. "Legolas bitte konzentriere dich in der Schlacht. Elin kann nicht noch einmal ihre Unsterblichkeit für dich aufgeben" meinte Gimli mit warnender Stimme. Legolas sah zu Gimli runter, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Gimli hatte recht, aber wie sollte sie ihn retten wenn sie selbst Hilfe brauchte? Er sah Gimli einfach an, wusste dass sein Freund verstand auch wenn er nichts sagte. Langsam hob Legolas den Blick wieder und schaute dann wieder nach vorne. Der Himmel war mit grauen und schwarzen Wolken bedeckt und je weit sie nach Mordor vordrangen, umso dunkler wurde es. Grelle Blitze zuckten am Himmel und ein Donnern war in der Ferne zu vernehmen. Aragorn verlangsamte sein Pferd und ritt neben Legolas. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mitfühlend. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen. Ich spüre eine ungeheure Leere in mir. Mir würde es reichen zu wissen, dass sie lebt und es ihr gut geht" meinte Legolas und sah seinen Freund an. "Hätte wir mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte ich weiter suchen lassen. Ich hoffe zu verstehst das" erklärte Aragorn. Er hätte wirklich gerne weiter gesucht, er mochte Elin unheimlich und es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, dass es seinem Freund so dreckig ging. "Ich verstehe, du weißt wie schmerzhaft es ist einen Menschen zu verlieren den man liebt. Ich muss stark bleiben um sie zu befreien, koste es was es wolle!" meinte Legolas entschlossen. Aragorn war froh, dass sein Freund nicht den Mut verloren hatte. Sie ritten den ganzen Tag und kamen nun auf einen Hügelvorsprung. Aragorn ließ anhalten und sah mit seinen 4 Gefährten runter. Unten war in die Felsenkette ein großes schwarzes Tor eingebaut.  
  
Hinter dem Tor sah man weiter hinten eine große Burg mit einem großen Turm. Es war düster, das rote Licht, das der Schicksals Berg durch seine Flammen erzeugte gab der Umgebung einen unheimlichen Unterton. Die Pferde der Reiter schnaubten nervös und tänzelten. "Da sind wir also. Nicht ein Ork oder Uruk-Hai zusehen. Ich denke mal wir sind in eine Falle von Saurons Fallen gelaufen" meinte Aragorn und lächelte schief. Tja und wieder hatte er versagt. Warum nahm er überhaupt noch solch wichtige Aufträge an, sie scheiterten doch so oder so immer. "Lasst uns das schwarze Tor stürmen und nach Mordor eindringen. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät!" meinte Faramier. Er hatte von Anfang an eine schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, sie waren alle viel zu schnell und sicher voran gekommen, dass musste ja so enden. "Ich denke auch wir sollte es zu mindest versuchen, umzukehren würde nichts mehr bringen!" mischte sich Gimli ein. Seine Gefährten nickten ihm zu, sie sahen es ebenfalls so. Aragorn blies drei Mal in das Horn und gab den Befehl zum Angriff. An ihm liefen an die 6000 Männer vorbei, runter zum Tor. Die Reiter blieben erst einmal oben am Hang stehen. Es war ein gigantischer Anblick, 6000 Männer rannten den Hügel runter, wissend den Tod zu erleiden, dennoch mutig und Kampfbereit. Die Männer hatten Leitern und Holzstämme dabei und versuchten das Tor zu erklimmen oder zu durchbrechen. Doch keiner der Versuche klappte. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Tor nach außen und die Männer gingen einige Meter zurück und sahen gespannt zu dem Tor. Was sie sahen ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. An die 20.000 Uruk-Hais standen da, schwer bewaffnet und gepanzert. Aragorn sah runter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das werden wir nicht überleben" "Lasst es uns zu ende bringen!" meinte Faramier entschlossen und zog sein Schwert. Legolas, Gimli, Faramier, Eledirl und die 2800 Reiter folgten Aragorn, der bereits sein Pferd angetrieben hatte. Die Männer unten hatten sich wieder gefangen und zogen ihre Bögen, Schwert und Sperre. Die Uruks brüllten vor Angriffslust, doch erst nach einigen langen Minuten durften sie angreifen, als ein Horn geblasen wurde und ein grausiger Ton erklang. Sie stürmten los und die Männer aus Gondor und anderen Ländern taten es ihnen gleich. Sie prallten aufeinander und die Schlacht begann.  
  
Aragorn und seine Leute kamen unten an und stürmten nach vorne. Aragorn und Legolas waren als erste bei den Uruk-Hais. Faramier blieb weiter hinten bei seinen Männern, Gimli und Eledirl kämpften sich nach vorne. Legolas schoss mit Pfeilen nur um sich und auch Aragorn schwang sein Schwert wild. Aragorn wollte wenigstens zeigen, dass er kämpfen konnte er und das tat er auch. Als Held konnte er nicht sterben, nichts hatte er erreicht. "Pass auf!" rief Legolas und Aragorn konnte gerade noch dem Uruk ausweichen der von der Seite angesprungen kam. Legolas Pferd stieg auf die Hinterläufer und Legolas verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zu unkonzentriert war er und das hatte Cursh, sein Hengst, gemerkt. Legolas schlug hart auf den Boden und kurze Zeit verschwamm alles. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Aragorn und wendete sein Pferd, sodass es neben Legolas hielt. "Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen" meinte Legolas. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter, seine Wunde war wieder aufgerissen und das Blut tränkte sein blaues Hemd, was man jedoch nicht sah, da er einen Lederpanzer drüber trug. "Wirklich?" fragte Aragorn nach. Er kannte seinen Freund, er untertrieb manchmal obwohl es ihm schlecht ging. "Nur meine Schulter schmerzt etwas. Vorsicht!" rief Legolas, doch Aragorn wurde von seinem Pferd geschlagen. Legolas konnte jedoch noch den Uruk erschießen bevor er Aragorn angegriffen hätte. "Danke. Los lass uns weiter vordringen!" schlug Aragorn vor. Legolas packte den Bogen weg, zu unbrauchbar war er in den Massen. Er zog seine zwei Elbenklingen und kämpfte so. Gemeinsam rannten die Freunde nach vorne. Sie kämpften sich immer weiter vor, sie wollten zu der Burg Barad Dûr, zu Sauron. Legolas kämpfte mit beiden Schwertern und kämpfte gegen zwei Uruks gleichzeitig. Seine Schulter schmerzte immer mehr und raubte ihm mehr Kräfte als er es wahr haben wollte. Gimli sah seinen Freund, sah dass seine Kräfte nach ließen und ritt schnell hin. Er erschlug einen Uruk und lachte laut. "Na muss ich dir helfen?" fragte Gimli und lächelte. "Sieht so aus" meinte Legolas und trat den Uruk um. Er atmete einen Moment schwer ein und aus und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Gegnern zu. Eledirl kam nun auch langsam weiter voran. Er erschlug so viele Uruk wie möglich, er wollte seine ganze Wut auf Legolas an ihnen auslassen. Er hoffte, dass Legolas nichts passierte, denn er wollte ihn eigenhändig umbringen. Er ritt zu Aragorn und zog ihn hoch auf das Pferd. Aragorn nickte dankend. "Wo hin?" fragte Eledirl und schoss einen Uruk um, dann nahm er ebenfalls sein Schwert und befestigte seinen Bogen am Rücken. "Weiter vor! Wir müssen zur Burg" rief Aragorn und erschlug eine Uruk neben sich. Plötzlich erklangen laute, grelle Schreie vom Himmel. Fünft Nasgûls stürzen auf fliegenden Drachenwesen vom Himmel und flogen dicht über den Köpfen der Krieg hinweg.  
  
Die Pferde der Reiter sträubten sich weiter zu gehen und gingen durch. "Verdammt" fluchte Aragorn. Die Nasgûls griffen immer wieder an und flogen dann von der Burg Richtung Tor. "Wir müssen uns beeilen!" schrie Aragorn und Eledirl trieb sein Pferd an. Gimli, nun von seinem Pony runter gesprungen, kämpfte an Legolas Seite. "Ich hasse diese stickenden Wesen!" fluchte Gimli und sprang über eine Uruk-Hai Leiche. Die zwei Freunde wurden von Uruks eingeschlossen. Sie standen in der Mitte eines Kreises, von etwas 10 Uruks. "Verdammt" fauchte Gimli. Die Uruks hoben alle ihre Bögen und spannten die Pfeile ein. "Das war's dann!" meinte Legolas. Er erhob seine zwei Schwert, wusste aber selbst, dass sie diesem Hagelsturm von Pfeilen nicht überleben würden. "Du warst mir immer ein guter Freund" meinte Gimli. Seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Freunde und seiner verlobten Dolliris. Ein letztes Mal wünschte er sie zu sehen. "Elin ich habe auch dieses Mal wieder versagt, verzeih" flüsterte Legolas leise. Kurz bevor die Uruk-Hais die Pfeile abfeuern konnten kam Aragorn und Eledirl und erschlugen vier von den Uruks. Legolas sprang nach vorne und stieß einem Uruk sein Schwert in die Brust, auch Gimli sprang mit seiner Axt nach vorne. Sie hatte den Ansturm noch mal überlebt, doch was war mit dem nächsten? Zu viele Uruk-Hais waren es für die vier Gefährten. Bald hatten sie die Uruks um sich erschlagen, doch immer mehr kamen und schlossen die Freunde wieder ein. Aragorn und Eledirl konnten sich wieder rauskämpfen und weiter vorwagen, doch die Burg war noch weit entfernt und die Uruks noch zahlreich vertreten. Ein Sieg schien hoffnungslos, doch die Menschen und Elben glauben an sich und ihre Kameraden. Die Hoffnung stirbt als letztes, dies hatte Arwen einst zu Aragorn gesagt und an diesen Satz klammerte er sich jetzt!  
  
Ende von Kapitel XIII 


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel XIV  
  
Hoher Preis  
  
Sauron stand vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete sein gutes Aussehen. Er hatte sich nicht umgezogen, trug immer noch seine schwarze Kleidung. Heute würde es also endlich soweit sein, Mittelerde würde ihm alleine gehören. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. "Mein Gebieter, die Menschen aus Gondor sind jetzt durch das Tor gekommen" erklärte ein Ork Sauron. "Gut sattelt mein Pferd und zwei weitere!" befahl Sauron und das Grinsen breitete sich weiter aus. Sollte diese lächerliche Bande doch kommen, gegen ihn hatten sie eh keine Chance. Er verließ sein Schlafgemach und ging wieder in den Thronsaal. Elin lag vor dem Thron, immer noch bewusstlos. Sauron ging zu ihr und zog sie am Arm hoch. "Hallo schöne Elin. Ihr solltet langsam mal aufwachen damit ihr unser großes Finale nicht verpasst" sagte er. Elin lag schlaff in seinen Armen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste sie, doch sie reagierte nicht. "Dann eben nicht" Er ließ sie achtlos fallen und ging an ein Fenster. Von dort konnte er genau auf das schwarze Tor und die Schlacht schauen. "Das wird lustig" sagte er erfreut. Die Menschen waren wirklich so töricht und glaubten mit diesem Angriff etwas zu bezwecken, na ja taten sie ja auch. Sie löschten sich selbst aus. "Die Pferde sind bereit" verkündete der Ork. "Gut. Bringt sie und die andere Gefangene zu den Pferden" befahl Sauron und ging aus dem Thronsaal. Er würde über Mittelerde regieren und würde diese Elbin für sich haben sobald dieser andere Elb tot war. Ja bald würde ihm alles gehören.  
  
Im Burghof standen drei Pferde, alle schwarz wie die Nacht. Sauron stieg auf das größte. Die Pferde waren sein ganzer Stolz, neben seinen Uruk-Hais. "Setzt sie auf die Pferde. Diese müsst ihr fesseln und knebeln! Sie ist etwas wild. Die andere nicht. Zieht ihnen schwarze Umhänge an, und zieht ihnen die Kapuzen auf" befahl Sauron und ritt mit seinem Pferd zu dem, auf dem Elin saß. "Gleich wirst du den Sieg über Mittelerde sehen und dann können wir Seite an Seite darüber regieren!" flüsterte er ich ins Ohr. Sanft hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bald würde sie ihm erliegen, bald! Elin wurde wach, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen oder etwas sagen. Sie sah und hörte alles, ihr Körper war jedoch gelähmt. Sie bekam Panik, wusste nicht was sie tuen sollten. Arwen strampelte auf ihrem Pferd und versuchte sich los zu reisen. Mit Schrecken sah sie mit an, wie Sauron Elin immer wieder lüsternd ansah. Sie bekam Angst um ihre Cousine. Sauron lächelte. "Na endlich bist du wach. Ich dachte schon du würdest alles verpassen, was sehr bedauerlich gewesen wäre!" Orks zogen Elin und Arwen zwei Mäntel an und zogen die Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe. Elin sah nur noch den Hals des schwarzen Pferdes. Was hatte Sauron mit ihr gemacht, weshalb konnte sie nicht sprechen und sich nicht bewegen? Das musste mit dem Gebräu zu tun haben, das der Ork ihr gegeben hatte. "Los reiten!" befahl Sauron und er, Elin, Arwen und einige Orks ritten aus der Festung. Über ihnen kreiste ein Nasgûls und schrie entsetzliche Laute. Sie ritten auf ein großes Feld, das vor oder besser hinter dem Tor lag. "Bringt mir die Anführer dieser Menschen. LEBEND!" befahl Sauron und seine Orks ritten zum Tor. Sauron sah zu Elin. "Ist das nicht ein schöner Anblick?" fragte er, aber nicht mit Worten, er redete mit ihr telepatisch. Elin war geschockt, seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Nun schien er sie ganz in der Hand zu haben. Sie sammelte ihre Kräfte und sprach ebenfalls telepatisch zu ihm. "Seid euch nicht zu sicher. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!" gab sie schnippisch zurück. Selbst in so einer Situation konnte sie noch patzig sein, dass wunderte sie selbst. Sauron lachte laut auf, was sie erschaudern ließ. "Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich" sagte er nun wieder mit Worten. "So schnell werde diese lächerlichen Menschen mich nicht erledigen!" Sauron sah selbstsicher zu dem Schlachtfeld und grinste bösartig.  
  
Aragorn und Eledirl waren fast durch die Uruk-Hais gekommen als sie plötzlich vom Pferd gerissen wurden. Sie standen beide auf, waren aber schon von Uruks umzingelt. "Legt eure Waffen ab" fauchte ein Ork der dazwischen stand. Aragorn und Eledirl legten sie nicht ab, zu stolz waren sie. Sie wollten wenn als wahre Männer sterben, nicht um Gnade winselnd. Der Ork wurde sauer und zog eine Peitsche und schlug beide. Aragorn und Eledirl gingen auf die Knie und schrien vor Schmerzen. Aragorn hob den Kopf und atmete schwer aus und ein. "Wir werden uns nicht ergeben!" "Dann werdet ihr eben sterben, mir soll es recht sein!" fauchte der Ork. Aragorn hob den Kop, sollte dieser Ork ihn doch töten. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, einzigst die übriechgebliebenen machten ihm Sorgen. "Herr, hier sind zwei weitere" gab ein Uruk von sich und schubste Legolas und Gimli in die Mitte des Kreises. Legolas half Aragorn auf die Beine, Eledirl rappelte sich alleine auf. Er war erfreut zu sehen, dass es Legolas noch gut ging, dann hatte er noch gute Chancen ihn selbst zu erledigen. Seine Wut auf ihn war immer noch riesig und nur all zu gerne würde er hier und jetzt Legolas zur Strecke bringen. "Sehr gut. Bringt sie zu unserem Gebieter" befahl der Ork, der lieber jeden einzelnen umgebracht hätte. Doch wie immer musste er sich den Befehlen seines Gebieters beugen, schließlich wollte nicht er am Ende getötet werden. Aragorn, Eledirl, Legolas und Gimli wurden nach vorne geschubst und von der Schlacht weggeführt. Sie hatten keine Chance ihre Waffen einzusetzen, die Uruks ließen sie nicht aus den Augen. "Nun, wenigstens werden wir jetzt Sauron treffen" meinte Gimli ironisch. "Es tut mir leid. Ihr hättet nicht mit mir kommen sollen. Es war von Anfang an aussichtslos. Nun werde ich auch die letzten Gefährten des Ringes in den Tod führen, wie grandios" meinte Aragorn und sah Gimli und Legolas an. "Hey wir haben immer zusammen gekämpft. Also können wir auch zusammen sterben! Und du hast nicht versagt, ohne dich wären viele Städte gefallen!" meinte Legolas. "Nun dann werden sie jetzt fallen, ich habe bei der Vernichtung des Ringes versagt, genau wie meine Vorfahren. Ich trage nun mal doch die Schwäche Isildurs in mir!" "Nein, du warst stets der Stärkste von uns!"  
  
Legolas hatte selbst keine Hoffnung mehr und konnte nur hoffen, dass Elin keinen schmerzhaften Tod gefunden hatte. Aber er wollte bevor er starb Aragorn sagen, dass er nicht an all dem Schuld war, seine Seele würde sonst nie zur Ruhe kommen. "Ja Aragorn, wir haben immer zu dir aufgesehen! Und von meiner Größe her ist das sehr hoch!" stimmte Gimli Legolas zu. Aragorn nickte seinen Freunden zu, er war froh sie getroffen zu haben und mit ihnen so viele Abenteuer erlebt zu haben. Die Gruppe blieb stehen und die Uruks die vor Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und Eledirl gelaufen waren gingen zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf drei schwarze Reiter frei. "Sauron" sagte Aragorn leise als er den Reiter sah. "Ihr habt es tatsächlich gewagt Mordor anzugreifen, Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns, Isildurs Erbe" meinte Sauron und sah Aragorn an. Legolas, Gimli, Eledirl und vor allem Aragorn waren erstaunt darüber, dass Sauron wusste wer sie waren. "Ich weiß wer ihr seid. Ich kenne jeden einzelnen von euch kleinen Würmern. Ich weiß mehr über euch Herr Aragorn, als ihr denkt. Ich habe da so meine Quelle. Auch über euch Legolas, weiß ich sehr viel. Ich habe für Sie zwei eine kleine Überraschung" meinte Sauron mit einem Grinsen. Aragorn und Legolas sahen sich an und dann wieder zu Sauron. Sauron ließ die zwei anderen Reiter vor reiten. Er zog beiden den Mantel ab und sah zufrieden die entsetzten Gesichter Legolas und Aragorns. "Oh mein Gott" brach Gimli hervor. Aragorn und Legolas blieben stumm sahen in die Gesichter der Reiter. In die Gesichter von Arwen und Elin. "Na gefällt euch meine Überraschung? Ich dachte mir, ihr solltet sie vor eurem Tod noch mal sehen. Ihr Aragorn, habt Glück, an eurer Arwen habe ich kein Interesse mehr, sie wird mit euch sterben. Doch eure Freundin Legolas gefällt mir sehr, ihr habt einen guten Geschmack. Ich werde mir überlegen ob ich sie nicht für mich behalte" meinte Sauron und sah auf Legolas runter. Elin wollte schreien, sie wollte Legolas in die Arme springen, ihm sagen er soll verschwinden, sie zurück lassen, doch sie konnte nicht, sie sah ihn, seine Angst. "Ihr seit das Letzte. Ich werde euch nie gehören! NIEMALS!" fauchte sie Sauron in Gedanken an. Sauron lächelte. "Eure Freundin ist wach Herr Legolas. Sie sieht und hört alles, doch ist sie unfähig sich zu bewegen. Oh ich liebe diese Macht. Eure Arwen, jedoch nahm die Drogen nicht. Ich wollte sie auch nicht zwingen, zu langweilig wurde mir das Spiel mit ihr. Ihr könnt gerne mit ihnen sprechen" bot Sauron an und lachte laut. Er sah zwischen Legolas und Aragorn hin und her, ja sie würden schwach werden und dann unvorsichtig sein. "Elin" flüsterte Eledirl. Er sah seine kleine, misshandelt, unter Drogen stehende Schwester und ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte sich gewünscht, diese Qualen auf sich nehmen zu können, sie zu retten. Nun wäre ihm ihr Tod lieber als diese Qualen. "Ihr werdet bereuen nur ihren Namen ausgesprochen zu haben. Ich werde euch umbringen!" schrie Legolas auf. Er zog sein Schwert und sprang nach vorne. Sauron hob gelangweilt seine Hand und gab einen Energiestoß auf Legolas ab. Dieser wurde zu Boden geschleudert und wieder riss seine Schulter auf. Er ließ einen Schmerzensschrei los, er war zu schwach. Er würde Elin nicht retten können. Der Gedanke schmerzte mehr als die blutende Wunde.  
  
Er würde versagen, er würde unterliegen und das Schlimmste, er würde Elin verlieren. "Legolas, gebt es auf. Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich. Ich gebe euch einen Rat. Elin ist ziemlich am Ende, wegen eures Streites. Wollt ihr nicht noch schnell etwas klären bevor ich euch vernichte?" fragte Sauron und sah Elin und dann Legolas an. "Legolas" schrie sie in Gedanken, doch er hörte sie nicht. "Elin, bitte wach auf" rief Legolas und sah Elin an. Oh bitte wach auf, flehte er innerlich. Langsam stand er auf und faste sich an seine verletzte Schulter. Der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu dem in seinem Herzen. "Ja bitte. Du kannst uns doch nicht alleine lassen" meinte nun auch Eledirl. Elin spürte Freude darüber, dass auch ihr Bruder sie versuchte zurück zu holen. "Macht diese Lähmung weg!" schrie sie Sauron an. "Ganz ruhig. Eurer Freundin ist ziemlich aufgebracht! Ach wie sehr hängt sie an euch, Legolas. Aber bald wird ihr Herz für mich schlagen!" meinte Sauron und strich Elin über den Kopf. Eledirl und Legolas sprangen gleichzeitig auf Sauron zu. Doch auch dieses Mal stieß er sie weg. Legolas verdrängte den stärker werdenden Schmerz. Nein Elins Herz würde nie für diesen Kerl schlagen, da würde auch sein eigener Tod nichts dran ändern, dass wusste er. Aragorn sah Arwen an, sie war bei Bewusstsein und lächelte Aragorn sogar an. Aragorn bewunderte ihren Mut, was musste sie durchlitten haben. "Macht sie los" befahl Sauron, der die Blicke zwischen den beiden sah. Ein Ork stieg von seinem Pferd und trat an Arwens Pferd. Dieser zog Arwen runter und löste die Fesseln. Sauron griff nach ihren Haaren und hielt sie neben seinem Pferd. Aragorn schnaufte vor Wut. "Hier geniest die letzten Minuten eures Lebens. Aber vorher möchte ich euch noch etwas zeigen..." meinte Sauron und zog Arwen feste an den Haaren. Er zog seine Peitsche und schlug Arwen zu Boden. "NEIN!" schrie Aragorn und rannte vor, doch er wurde von Sauron zurück gestoßen. "Ihr sollt wissen, dass das Leid schlimmer ist als der Tod. Jeder wünscht sich den Tod wenn er leidet. Aber genug mit den Spielchen, ich habe mehr Spaß mit Elin und außerdem habe ich Arwen schon zu lange. Hier..." Sauron zog Arwen hoch und schubste sie zu Aragorn. Aragorn fing sie auf und küsste sie im ganzen Gesicht. Er klammerte sich feste an sie. "Arwen, Liebes? Sei stark" flüsterte er.  
  
Arwen lächelte geschwächt und sah dann zu Elin. "Euch beiden muss ich wohl erst noch Manieren beibringen" meinte Sauron und sah zu Legolas und Eledirl. Sauron hob die Peitsche und schlug Legolas und Eledirl zu Boden, die beiden hatten wieder zwei Schritte auf Sauron zu gemacht hatten. "Ihr solltet nicht allzu frech werden, sonst muss ich es leider Elin ausbaden lassen" sagte Sauron und strich Elin über das Gesicht. Legolas fing an schneller zu Atmen, er hatte seine Wut nicht mehr Unterkontrolle. Seine Wunde schmerzte, er hatte sich einige Prellungen zu gezogen, doch all das interessierten ihn nicht mehr. Er sprang nach vorn, mit erhobenem Schwert. Sauron war erstaunt, doch nicht überrascht. Er zog sein eigenes Schwert und hielt es Legolas an die Kehle, ebenso Legolas an Saurons Brust. "Einen Schritt weiter und eure Freundin wir sehen wie ich euch die Kehle aufschlitze" sagte Sauron mit zischender Stimme. Elin wollte die Augen schließen, schreien, aufspringen nur irgendetwas tun. Das durfte nicht passieren, Legolas durfte nicht sterben, eher wollte sie ihr Leben beenden als das mit anzusehen. Legolas sah Sauron an und dann Elin. Er wusste es musste sein, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. "Es tut mir leid, dass du das sehen musst mein Stern" Legolas holte zu einem tödlichen Schlag aus. Auch Sauron holte mit dem Schwert zu einem Schlag aus. "NEIN!" schrie Elin laut, aus der Lähmung befreit. Sie hatte all ihre Kraft aufgebaut, sie musste das verhindern, um jeden Preis. Sie sprang auf Sauron und stieß das Schwert weg, jedoch verlor Sauron es nicht aus der Hand. Sauron war überrascht und konnte sie nicht abwimmeln. Elin griff nach seiner Hand und stieß ihm sein eigenes Schwert in die Brust. Sauron und Elin schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Nie zuvor hatte sie solche Schmerzen erlitten. Elin spürte ihren rechten Arm nicht mehr, mit dem sie zugestochen hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu zittern. Dann endlich, so schien es ihr, kam die ersehnte Dunkelheit und umfing sie. Sauron und Elin fielen vom Pferd und ein helles Licht stieß von Saurons Brust aus in die Luft. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle stieß empor und alle die standen wurden zu Boden gerissen. Die Uruk-Hais bemerkten schnell, dass sie nun keinen Anführer mehr hatten uns so ergriffen sie die Flucht ins Landesinnere. Sauron, der Feind der freien Völker war besiegt!  
  
Die Menschen und Elben, die am Boden lagen, standen nach und nach wieder auf. Nur langsam begriffen sie, dass ihr Erzfeind besiegt war. Aragorn und Arwen lagen sich in den Armen und küssten sich. Aragorn konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, endlich hatte er sie wieder und ihr Feind war besiegt. Legolas kroch am Boden entlang zu dem toten Pferd, auf dem zuvor Sauron gesessen hatte. Er fand Elin am Boden liegen, mit geschlossenen Augen und kaum einer Atmung. Er kroch schneller und nahm sie in den Arm. "Elin? Elin!" er schüttelte sie leicht. "Jetzt habe ich dir schon zwei Mal das Leben gerettet. Ich habe was Gut bei dir" sagte sie mit leiser, gebrochener Stimme. "Ich weiß. Ich werde mit dir die Reise durch Mittelerde machen, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Ich habe diesen Wunsch von dir nie vergessen und wir werden ihn gemeinsam erfüllen! Ich werde mich mit deinem Bruder und Vater vertragen, wir werden das schon schaffen. Nur halte durch!" flüsterte er. Elins komplette rechte Hälfte war gelähmt, der Schlag gegen Sauron hat sie alle Kräfte gekostet. Elin wusste, die Dunkelheit würde wieder kommen und sie endlich von diesen schrecklichen Schmerzen erlösen, jetzt konnte sie sich fallen lassen. Sie wusste Legolas in Sicherheit, alles schien gut zu sein. "Sage mir wie ich den Spruch der Unsterblichkeit anwende. Ich kann dich damit rette!" schluchzte Legolas. Tränen tropften auf Elins Gesicht. Sie sah so schwach aus, er durfte sie nicht sterben lassen! "Verzeih mir. Ich wollte nicht mit dir streiten" sprach sie leise. "Nein, wenn muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht vor die Wahl stellen sollen, es war so dumm von mir" sagte Legolas und spürte, dass Elin immer schwächer wurde. Nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht sterben. Nicht nachdem sie alles geschafft hatten. Eledirl lag etwas abseits und konnte sich nicht bewegen, er sah nur seine Schwester dahinscheiden und Tränen liefen über sein verstaubtes Gesicht. Er sah ein, dass ihr Legolas mehr als alles andere bedeute und er kam sich so was von dumm vor, dass er es nicht vorher gesehen hatte.  
  
"Elin?" fragte Legolas ängstlich. Sie öffnete noch mal die Augen und sah ihn an. Diese blauen Augen, ja die würde sie stets an Legolas erinnern, egal wo hin sie gehen würde. "Ich...ich...liebe dich" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Langsam kam die Dunkelheit, sie schien so warm und sicher, ja sie würde sich fallen lassen und alle Schmerzen hinter sich lassen. "Elin, nein bitte halte durch. Du darfst nicht sterben" sagte Legolas und Träne liefen ihm über das Gesicht und tropften ihr auf die Lippen. Sie durfte nicht sterben, er wollte ihr doch noch so viel sagen, doch er bekam keinen Ton raus. Elin lächelte kurz und schloss dann die Augen. "Elin? Nein bitte nicht..." Legolas schüttelte Elin leicht doch sie reagierte nicht mehr. "Elin" rief Legolas verzweifelt. Sie lag schlaff in seinen Armen, ihr Brustkorb hob sich nicht mehr und ihr schien bereits die Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu weichen. "Tu mir das nicht an. Ich brauche dich doch" flüsterte er und legte seine Stirn auf ihre und schluchzte laut. Er hatte versagt, er hatte Elin nicht retten können, wie sollte er mit dieser Schuld leben können? Wie sollte er ohne sie leben? Eledirl robbte langsam nach vorne und brach dann unter Tränen zusammen. Er hatte seine Schwester nun ganz verloren und sie wusste nicht, dass er sie jetzt verstand. Sie würde nie erfahren, dass es ihm Leid tat. Aragorn, Gimli und Arwen sahen sich an und alle hatten Tränen in den Augen. Arwen schluchzte leise und klammerte sich an Aragorn. "Das ist nicht wahr!" schniefte sie und schlug verzweifelt gegen seine Brust. Sie hatte Elin nur kurz kennen gelernt, doch was Elin geleistet hatte ging Arwen nahe, sie hatte in Elin bereits eine Freundin gesehen, da sie beide schlimme Zeiten in Mordor erlebt hatten. Aragorn nahm Arwen fester in die Arme und sah mitleidig zu seinem Freund. Gimli schniefte leise und wischte sie eine Träne aus den Augen, es ging ihm nahe. Ja er hatte Elin gerne gehabt und jetzt sollte sie einfach so tot sein? "NEIN!" rief Legolas laut und streckte das Gesicht zum Himmel. Er hatte seinen liebsten Stern für immer verloren. Nie wieder würde er ihr Lachen hören, ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren und er würde nie wieder dieses Glänzen in ihren Augen sehen, das er so sehr an ihr geliebt hatte. Das alles würde er nie wieder sehen oder fühlen. Nie wieder!  
  
Ende von Kapitel XIV 


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel XV  
  
Für immer  
  
Legolas kniete noch immer am Boden mit Elin im Arm. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben seinen Stern verloren zu haben. Aragorn nahm Arwen in den Arm, die schluchzte und klammerte sich an ihn. "Sie war so mutig" meinte Gimli und sah zu Legolas. Sein Freund tat ihm so Leid, er wusste aber nicht wie er ihm hätte helfen können. "Ihr verdanken wir alles. Sie hat ganz Mittelerde gerettet" meinte Arwen schniefend. Langsam löste sie sich von Aragorn und ging zu Legolas. Dieser drückte Elin immer noch schluchzend an sich. "Legolas?" vorsichtig legte Arwen ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unter seinen Schluchzern. Arwen ging sie in die Knie und sah Legolas an. Nur langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah Arwen in die Augen. "Wieso? Warum nicht ich? Warum ausgerechnet sie?" fragte er Arwen. Warum musste er zurück bleiben und diese Qualen erleiden und ein Leben in Trauer führen? Warum konnte er Elin nicht retten, warum musste sie sterben? "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Doch wird stehen alle tief in ihrer Schuld. Lass uns Mordor verlassen und zurück nach Minas Tirith reiten" schlug sie mit sanfter Stimme vor. Legolas sah wieder runter zu Elin und fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Er strich ihr über das Gesicht und wischte ihr etwas Staub weg. Langsam stand Legolas auf und legte Elin in seine Arme. Er wankte etwas, doch als er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte ging er Richtung Tor. Aragorn half Eledirl auf und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eledirl konnte kaum laufen so sehr zitterte er. Er hatte seine Schwester verloren und gab sich nun die Schuld dafür, das würde er sich ein Leben lang vorwerfen. Aragorn ging zu dem Haufen Asche, der Rest von Sauron. Mit Abscheu sah er auf es nieder. Das Böse war besiegt, doch mit vielen Leben hatten sie dafür bezahlen müssen. Aragorn griff in den Haufen Asche und fand den Ring der Macht. Etwas unschlüssig hielt er ihn in der Hand, immer noch strömte aus ihm macht, doch Aragorn war zu wütend als sich auf die Macht einzulassen. Er warf den Ring auf den Boden und schlug einige Male auf ihn ein. Irgendwann sprang der Ring auseinander, doch war seine Macht damit versiegt? Aragorn trat noch einmal auf die Tausend Teile, dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Gemeinsam verließen sie Mordor, das Land, das sie alle in schlimmer Erinnerung behalten werden. Vor dem Tor trafen sie auf Faramier und knapp 100 Männern, alle sahen sie ziemlich fertig aus. Einige waren verletzte, anderen ging es den Umständen entsprechend. "Das sind alle?" fragte Gimli und sah sich um. Sehr viele Verluste hatten sie einstecken müssen. Faramier nickte stumm. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Faramier und sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Legolas ging stumm an ihm vorbei, er konnte nicht sprechen und niemanden ansehen. Zu tief saß der Schmerz, zu tief saß der Verlust und zu tief saß die Trauer in ihm. Faramier schaute auf Elin und sah dann Arwen.  
  
"Was für eine Überraschung" stieß er hervor. Arwen drückte ihren alten Freund und Gimli fing an Faramier von Elins Heldentat zu erzählen. Legolas beachtete seine Freunde nicht und ging immer weiter, er lief den Hügel hoch bis er nicht mehr konnte und oben auf dem Hügel zusammen brach. Seine Kräfte ließen nach, seine Schulter schmerzte höllisch und er hatte wieder begonnen zu schluchzen. Gimli und Eledirl rannten schnell hoch. "Warte doch. Wir reiten gemeinsam nach Minas Tirith" meinte Gimli und half Legolas sich aufrecht hin zu setzen. Eledirl schaute zu Legolas runter. "Ich weiß jetzt wie sehr Elin dich geliebt hat. Ich akzeptiere es jetzt. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Benehmen" meinte Eledirl, ging in die Knie und strich seiner Schwester über das Gesicht. Legolas sah Eledirl stumm an und nickte dann leicht. Er nahm die Entschuldigung an, so kam sie recht spät aber immer hin. Aragorn, Faramier, Arwen und die restlichen Reiter kamen den Hügel hoch. Aragorn gab Legolas sein Pferd Cursh, das leicht verletzt war es ihm aber ansonsten recht gut ging, und dieser setzte Elin vorsichtig darauf und stieg dann selbst hoch. Gemeinsam ritten sie Richtung Minas Tirith. Am frühen Morgen machten sie eine Rast, sie hatten den ganzen Tag und über die Nacht gekämpft und nun wurde das bemerkbar. Die Männer bauten Zelte auf und setzten sich zusammen noch einen Moment vor die Zelte. Legolas hatte Elin in ein Zelt gebettet und hatte es dann verlassen. Nun saß er alleine auf einem Baumstamm und sah ins Nichts. "Wieso?" fragte er sich leise. "Weil sie dich liebte!" Legolas schreckte hoch und sah Arwen neben sich stehen. Er rückte ein Stück und sie nahm neben ihm platz. "Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich nie verlassen wird..." Legolas sprach den Satz nicht aus, er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. "Legolas, sie mich an!" Arwen legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter und tatsächlich drehte dieser sich dann langsam zu ihr um. "In den Verließen, tief unten in Barad Dûr, hat sie mir gesagt, dass es keine Zufälle gibt, es ist immer das Schicksal!  
  
Vielleicht war ihr Schicksal als Heldin in einer Schlacht zu sterben!" Legolas sah Arwen entsetzt an. "Aber nicht so früh..." "Du kannst deinem Schicksal aber nicht entrinnen..." Arwen ließ ihren Blick langsam zu Aragorn gleiten. Dieser stand vor dem Zelt in dem Elin lag und betete still. Legolas folgte Arwens Blick und nickte leicht. "Er wird den Thron besteigen, wenn die Zeit reif ist!" Arwen sah Legolas lächelnd an, dann erhob sie sich und ließ Legolas alleine. Er fühlte sich eh, egal wie viele Menschen um ihn herum waren, alleine. Langsam erhob er sich und ging zu Cursh. Der Hengst begrüßte ihn mit einem freudigen schnauben. "Alaé[Hallo]" flüsterte Legolas und begann Cursh abzusatteln und ihm das Zaumzeug abzunehmen. Er griff in die Satteltasche und zog das Striegelzeug raus. Legolas trat wieder an Cursh und begann ihn zu striegeln. Nach einer Stunde ausgiebigem Striegeln versorgte Legolas Cursh Wunden. Cursh war nun wohl das sauberste aller Pferde im Umkreis, es hatte Legolas etwas abgelenkt, schlafen konnte er so nicht.  
  
Am Nachmittag ritten die Krieger weiter und erreichten am nächsten Tag Minas Tirith. Denethor, Elrond, der aus Bruchtal angereist war, und Eryndûr standen gemeinsam am Palasttor. Faramier stieg als erster ab und nahm seinen Vater in den Arm. Freudig überbrachte er die Nachricht des Sieges. Elrond staunte nicht schlecht als seine Tochter hinter Aragorn abstieg. "Arwen? Was...was tust du den hier?" fragte er verwirrt. "Oh Vater" sie rannte in seine Arme und drückte ihn feste. Sie hoffte so, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren würde. "Warum bist du nicht in Valinor?" fragte er und sah sie fragend an. Er war glücklich sie zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig geschockt. Er hatte sie in Sicherheit gewusst und jetzt musste er erfahren, dass sie mit in der Schlacht war. "Ich wollte zurück, zurück zu dir und Aragorn. Ich wurde jedoch von Sauron gefangen genommen, in der Schlacht wurde ich dann frei gelassen" erzählte sie kurz. Eledirl half Legolas vom Pferd und legte Legolas wieder Elin in die Arme. Eryndûr ging auf seinen Sohn zu. "Was...was ist mit Elin?" fragte er stockend. Legolas hatte sie wieder sicher in Armen und schaute nun Eryndûr an. "Sie rette mein und unser aller Leben. Sie war die jenige, die Sauron getötet hatte" gab Legolas von sich. Bei dem Gedanken wie sie Sauron gestürzt hatte stiegen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen. Eryndûr strich mit zitternder Hand über Elins Gesicht. Er hatte also tatsächlich seine Tochter ebenso früh verloren wie seine Frau. Denethor und Elrond sahen traurig zu Legolas und Eryndûr. "Der Sieg hat uns einen hohen Preis gekostet. Viele werden noch lange darunter leiden" meinte Elrond mitfühlend. "Die Stärkste musste gehen" meinte Gimli und sah Aragorn an. Dieser nickte zustimmend. Die Gruppe ging in den Palast und versorgte sich erst mal.  
  
Am Abend standen alle schwarz gekleidet im Palastgarten. Legolas und Eryndûr hatten sich unterhalten und dann entschieden sie hier begraben zu lassen. Ein Stein mit der Inschrift:  
  
Elin Thondalu  
Heldin der Schlacht um Mittelerde  
Sie wird in unseren Herzen weiter leben  
  
stand neben einem großen Baum. Arwen und Aragorn standen Arm in Arm neben Gimli und Faramier. Arwen wischte sie die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch weg und hielt Aragorns Hand feste. Denethor, Eryndûr, Eledirl und Legolas standen auf der anderen Seite des Grabes. Nach und nach legte sie Blumen auf die frische Erde. Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, Faramier und Denethor sprachen ihr Beileid aus und verließen den Garten, sie gingen in den Palast und ließen die drei Männer zurück. Eledirl fiel auf die Knie und schluchzte laut. Er hatte versagt, er hatte seine Schwester nicht retten können. Sein Vater machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, dennoch fühlte sich Eledirl schuldig. Legolas sah nach vorne und ließ seine Tränen freien lauf. Er blickte zu den Sternen in der Ferne. Eryndûr klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und sah dann Legolas an. Dieser senkte den blick und sah in das Gesicht, des nun älter scheinenden Elben. "Sie hat euch wirklich sehr geliebt und ihr sie auch. Das sehe ich jetzt ein, wenn auch zu spät. Eure Liebe war groß und wird es immer sein..." Eryndûr verließ schluchzend den Garten.  
  
Eledirl stand auf, nachdem er eine Blume auf das Grab gelegt hatte. Langsam reichte er Legolas die Hand und meinte "Mittelerde ist gerettet und unsere Familien verstehen jetzt aneinander. Ihr Tod war nicht vergebens, sie wird in unseren herzen stets weiter leben, wir müssen uns einfach nur an sie erinnern" meinte Eledirl und verließ den Garten. Legolas sah runter und kniete sich hin. "Wie konntest du mich nur verlassen? Wie soll ich ohne dich weiter leben?" fragte er und strich über die Erde. Seine Schulter stach etwas, aber der Schmerz in seinem Herzen war um einiges schlimmer als der Schmerz seiner Schulter. "In meinem Herzen ist ein großes Loch, nie wird jemand es füllen können" sagte er und Tränen tropften auf das frische Grab. Legolas legte seine Blume ab und stand auf, in seiner Hand hielt er ihre Kette. Sein Blick wanderte zum Himmel, die Sterne leuchteten hell und einer davon besonders schön. "Elin ich vermisse dich! Für immer"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es wird bald eine Fortsetzung folgen. "Verlorene Seele - Der Kampf um eine Seele, Macht und Liebe" 


End file.
